The Secret of Great Britain
by Chibi-Bex
Summary: is on hiatus again. kagome's won tickets to england so she drags inuyasha along, although he soon finds out that his holiday won't be a relaxing vacation, but will turn out to be chaos and anrchy. R&R PLEASE
1. chapter 1

Hmmmmm. I've had to redo this chap to get rid of mistakes people have been bugging me about! Don't worry nothing has changed!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome ran through the woods, dodging trees and bushes, scraping her legs on sticks and rocks. Her heart was pounding and adrenalin cursed her veins. Behind, the thing was giving chase, the creature yelled at her, knocking down trees in its way.  
  
Blood was pounding through her ears and her lungs threatened to collapse. Breathing, harsh and rapid she ran past the last tree in to a clearing, with tall green lush grass. The sun glared into her eyes, as she ran to the other end. Her black hair whipped her face, as did the wind. She slowed to a stop and bent over from exertion.  
  
It was quiet, way too quiet, the birds had stopped singing. The only sound left was the soft breeze rustling in the trees and the quick panting of Kagome.  
  
'Maybe it had given up?' she thought taking a soothing deep breath and hoisting her backpack further up on to her shoulders. She scanned the woodland where she had run from. 'Humph! Must of!' she started walking at a slow pace, glancing back at the forest once and awhile  
  
A load outburst came from the trees behind her, sending a few in all directions, along with mountains of dirt. Kagome started running again. A flash of white and red swiftly moved past her. As she tried to dodge the demon but a strong arm blocked her way. She stood up straight, facing the hacked off youkai.  
  
"Listen Inu Yasha I have to go back!" she tried to dodge him again but with no success.  
  
"You're running away again!" he spat in an irritated tone.  
  
"No I'm not! I just need to go back home for a break! And to restock up on my food!" she shouted and slung the back higher up again. Inu Yasha glared at her and folded his arms, his ears twitching at the slightest sound. Kagome narrowed her eyes  
  
"No" he ordered. Kagome looked at him and her face flushed with fury, her heart was pounding and her hands were balled by her sides. Inu Yasha stared into her eyes, and as if reading her mind, his face changed into a look of panic  
  
"No... you wouldn't-"  
  
"SIT!!!" Inu Yasha ate dirt. Kagome walked straight past him.  
  
She strolled down to the end of the clearing and stopped at the edge of an old, withered, wooden well. She took one look back at the doggy demon trying to get off the ground in vain.  
  
"YOU'RE OBSSESED! I'll be back in three days! DEAL WITH IT!" she screamed, and with that she jumped down into the well.  
  
Inu Yasha sat up, crossed his arms and huffed 'why did she always have go run away? And why did she always have to bring such big bags full of junk!' "Feh! Ill never understand woman!" he cussed and leaped into the nearest tree, to wait for her arrival. "AND I'M NOT OBSESSED!" he screamed to no one in particular.  
  
*~* Kagome hit the ground with a thud! Standing up again she brushed her of and climbed up out of the well. She quickly dashed out of the well house, and through the door to the kitchen. Dumping her bag by her cupboard she collapsed on her bed. Ahhhh a bed! Such a wonderful invention! Shame they don't have any hotels back time, a bed and breakfast hotel is what she would like to stay in once and a while. But for now sleep would do for her, Kagome's thoughts drifted off and she soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kagome?" a soft voice awoke her from her dreams. She opened one bleary eye to greet the smiling face of her brother.  
  
"What?... " she moaned in response.  
  
"Mum has a surprise for you!"  
  
Snapping back to full consciousness she sat bolt upright and got the friendly greeting by a glare of the sun and a loss of blood to her head  
  
"OWWW!" she cried and covered her eyes. "What did you say Sota?"  
  
"I knew that would get your attention!" he smiled and beckoned her to follow down stairs "Come on ill show you!"  
  
Rubbing her eyes she stumbled into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table. Watching as her mother came round the corner to join her  
  
"Well?"  
  
"'Well' what dear?" she smiled  
  
"Sota said you wanted me," she groaned yawning Kagome's mother smiled and handed her a letter. Kagome took it and ripped open the top. Inside there were various pieces of paper. She took out the small white piece and read it.  
  
To the Higurashi family You are the winners of the super pot noodle award, you have been our most recant and favoured customer. You have won the competition of most ramen noodles bought, and as the winners of the competition your prize is three tickets for a week holiday in England! Complete with hotel and food! Enjoy! Yours sincerely Mr Gonachi  
  
Kagome's eye twitched and an unbelieving look was on her face. Her mother snatched back the envelope and looked at her with a smile. Kagome stood up and screamed with joy  
  
"Were going to England!"  
  
Her mother took hold of the hand. "Unfortunately dear neither I or your grandpa can go" Kagome frowned at her. This was always the way, if one thing went right another always had to go wrong.  
  
"Well why not? Surly we can go when you're not that busy?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that, the holiday has a set date. And even if I did go your grandpa would be here all alone. And he's too old to fly in a plane; it would probably give him a stroke."  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. 'So it would just me her and Sota going' she thought but then another thought popped into her mind 'Inu Yasha! What would he do if I was gone for a week... probably flip a gasket.' Suddenly her mother interrupted  
  
"Why don't you bring that doggy guy along? After all he is the main reason you won this trip"  
  
Kagome looked at her in surprise "I-Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well if it wasn't for him we would have never bought so many pot noodles" Kagome smiled.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha sat dozing on a branch, his back against the trunk, one leg crossed while the other one swung to and through. The Tetsusaiga clasped in his folded arms. His ears flickered to every source of sound and his back was stiff. The warm sunshine caressed his tanned skin while the wind nipped at his bare feet. A youkai with red hair and a bushy red tail silently came crawling up the tree, careful not to wake the sleeping Inu Yasha.  
  
*~*  
  
At the same time Kagome came climbing out of the well. She crawled onto her feet and looked around. Hopefully Inu Yasha would be close by. She hadn't known she'd be coming back so soon, nor to ask Inu Yasha whether he'd like to come on holiday with her and Sota.  
  
*~* Meanwhile Inu Yasha's ears where homing in on the kistsune scuttling up the tree, Inu Yasha was still sound asleep but his body was preparing itself for a rude awakening. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end, and one hands grip on the Tetsusaiga enlarged. The scent of Kagome hadn't ringed a bell in his mind yet; he thought she wouldn't be back for another two days. His body focusing on the fox youkai and mind off into dreams, he didn't notice Kagome walking up to the same tree he was sitting in. Shippo clung to the trunk of the tree right next to Inu Yasha's head, an evil grin painted on his face. He raised one small delicate hand to grab hold of Inu Yasha's ear-  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome shouted up at him. Shippo lost his balance.  
  
Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat, as he fell out of the tree, his spare hand had caught Shippo around the tail while his legs locked around the branch he was on.. A few minutes silence as Inu Yasha hung upside down while his mind caught up to reality. Shippo was in utter shock and looking down 17feet from his nose to the ground. Inu Yasha looked down (or up in his case) to see Kagome standing below him.  
  
"Hey thanks for catching me Inu Yasha!" Shippo said and sighed with relief.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled the little fox youkai level to look at him eye to eye, Shippo tried desperately to look innocent, but Inu Yasha stared straight through it. He didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Ummm... y-you can put me down now... Inu Yasha... please" Inu Yasha stared for a few minutes before a wicked grin spread across his face, and let go.  
  
"You jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerk!" he managed to scream as he fell. He waited for the ground to come but instead it was Kagome's arms. She looked up at Inu Yasha with a cross look, he looked back down at her with a plain expression.  
  
"What? He was asking for it!"  
  
"Inu Yasha SIT!!"  
  
PANIC! SPLAT! "F?@5 &£*"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled onto his back and reclaimed his Tetsusaiga. Kagome came and sat next to him, Shippo clinging in her arms. Inu Yasha sat up straight wincing as his back clicked back into position.  
  
"What're you doing here? I can't have been asleep three days?!"  
  
"No you haven't, but I've got something to ask you"  
  
A flash of panic and anxiety lapped a circle round his blood freezing his body, making him lock eyes with Kagome  
  
"What? He asked very straight forward  
  
"Would you come on a holiday with me?" she faced him smiling  
  
Inu Yasha sat frozen, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back, unblinking... What was she asking?! A holiday with her?! He felt another swift wave of panic that almost made him feel dizzy. He shook his head clear of the feeling  
  
"What in the seven hells do you mean?"  
  
Kagome sighed and blew the hair out of her face. "A holiday... you know... a break from fighting!"  
  
"Well what about the shikon shards?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango, Miroku and Shippo can keep an ear out for them, besides I'm sure Sota is more than willing to spend time with you"  
  
'Phew, her little brothers going to!' this made Inu Yasha feel slightly better,  
  
"Hey I want to go to!" Shippo cried, but no one noticed.  
  
"Well where were you planning to go?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up "does that mean you'll go?"  
  
"Depends on where you're going"  
  
"England!" she exclaimed and almost choked Shippo with a hug of delight  
  
"Angland?" he asked with a sound of bewilderment  
  
"England! It's a great place really, it's in the middle of winter there and it should be snowing, it'll also be near Christmas too!" Kagome had a dreamy look in her eye, Inu Yasha rested his chin on his knee and tried to imagine what it would be like.. cold.. bleak... cloudy... cold... windy... and cold. Sounded totally and utterly depressing... well as long as Kagome was going he might as well go to... just to keep her out of trouble of course.  
  
"How long are we going for?" Inu Yasha said staring into to the clouds. Kagome didn't need a translator for that she already new he had made up his mind, what it meant was 'how long are we going to be away from the shikon shards'.  
  
"About a week" she said, Inu Yasha sighed and Kagome lent against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Shippo suddenly sensing a soppy moment decided to break up the two before he felt sick, he jumped onto Inu Yasha's head and yanked his ears, the end result being Shippo mushed into the nearest tree with Inu Yasha's fist.  
  
Inu Yasha's mind suddenly cropped up with something that made him even nervier than before.  
  
"Kagome... "  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tonight's the new moon"  
  
Kagome jumped up with a start "holy shit your right!!" she screamed, grabbing Inu Yasha by the collar she dragged him back to the well, Inu Yasha staggering to gain balance put a hand on the lip of the well. Kagome turned back to Shippo  
  
"Shippo can you tell Sango and Miroku-" ...Shippo was gone, 'must've gone off in a huff about Inu Yasha' she thought.  
  
"Uh... Kagome?" Inu Yasha was more concerned about being dragged backwards rather than Shippo missing.  
  
"Kago-ooome?" Kagome just shrugged and jumped down the well pulling Inu Yasha down headfirst with her.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeee!?!" he had time to shout.  
  
*~* hmmm. I don't know if I got rid of any mistakes. I'ts kind of hard to tell. But when I load a new chapter, mistakes seem to seep into my writing. Like when I do 3 dots in a row, it sums it down to one dot! How unfair is that! 


	2. chapter 2

Hello!!! This is my second update for my first fic! I really hoped you liked the first one! It's going to be a long story, and hopefully with something good in every chapter! ^-^ just don't be mean if you don't like it, and tell me why, please. So then maybe I can change it. If you spot any BIG errors then please let me know. And please please please review!!! It'd make me feel so much better if you do! ^-^ lol  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*  
  
They both landed at the bottom of the well, Inu Yasha landed on his back. They both stood up. Inu Yasha bent his spine backwards and it clicked about seven times, as he winced.  
  
"I think I'm going to need a new spine soon" he murmured to himself.  
  
"Kagome what in the seven hells did you think you are doing?!?" He asked wiping his white hair from his face. He bent over to retrieve his sword and felt a foot on his back  
  
"Kagome what're you doing?" he sighed  
  
"Hold still I need a boost to get out of the well" Kagome climbed onto his back and hoisted herself out of the well. Grabbing his sword and tying it to his waist, Inu Yasha jumped out the well himself. Holding his back they walked down the steps from the well house.  
  
"What was the big idea of dragging me to the future for?"  
  
"Well it'll keep me from going back in time to get you again"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah! The trip is tomorrow evening"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inu Yasha stumbled at his own voice but regained his poise quickly  
  
"Oh.didn't I tell you?" she blushed with embarrassment and held a finger to her lips Inu Yasha only glanced at her sighed and kept walking.  
  
Inside, Sota was caught by surprise when the door flung open and a tall person in a blood red kimono with long white silver hair and doggy ears came walking in. he suddenly realised who he was.  
  
"INUUUUUUUU YASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Sota jumped up ran over to him then climbed up onto his back, and started searching through his kimono.  
  
"Sota.what-are-you-doing?"  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
Inu Yasha put a hand on his fore head "not you too-"  
  
"I got a science project on gravity so I wanna chuck him out of a window!" Inu Yasha genuinely smiled and turned to Kagome "I like this kid" Kagome just nodded and brushed a leaf off her shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome walked up to her room with Inu Yasha in toe. Inu Yasha collapsed on her bed thanking the (seven) heavens for something to comfort his back. Kagome walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a large leather suitcase, she walked over to where Inu Yasha was flopped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She placed it to Inu Yasha's waist; she unzipped it and flung the lid over Inu Yasha.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing"  
  
"Why don't you use the other bag?" and he pointed to her backpack down in the corner.  
  
"I will do, but I need some more clothes for this trip so I'll take them in this bag." With that, Kagome pulled out a heap of clothes and sorted them into the case.  
  
"Oh.. Kagome how are we going to get to England? It sounds very far away"  
  
Kagome looked up at his question, a smile of amusement came to her face "Inu Yasha. how high have you flown before?"  
  
Inu sat up and looked at her in the eye "why?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the sofa arms crossed dozing lightly, his senses keying into any unusual sounds. After a while his senses weekend until they were unusual to him. The door to the living room swung open and Kagome walked in, sending a swift cold breeze into the room.. cold?.it was cold, not that he hadn't felt the cold before but this seemed to send a chill down his spine. He opened his eyes, Kagome was her usual cheery self, nothing was out of the ordinary.a black strand of hair caught his attention. He picked it up between his fingers.no claws. he was human once again.  
  
Sota ran into the room took one look at the black haired man in the living room screamed and ran out again. Kagome stared at her brother in shock, and looked round the corner to where Inu Yasha was. Inu Yasha looked just as startled as she did, he looked at Kagome and shrugged  
  
"Guess he hasn't seen me human yet before"  
  
Sota rounded the corner carrying a plastic toy gun that shoots spongy bullets  
  
"You are you?! And get out of my house!! Inu Yasha! QUICK! THERE'S A MAN IN HERE TRYING TO IMPERSONATE YOU!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably. Kagome on the other hand was rolling around on the floor weeping from laughing so hard.  
  
"S-S-Sota *snort* that is Inu Yasha!"  
  
Sota gulped and put the gun behind his back, flushing slightly in the cheeks  
  
"Y-you dyed your hair?"  
  
"No I'm human"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Human! You know.like Kagome, you and every other godforsaken person walking around this century"  
  
Sota was in total and utter shock, his face had gone pale and he was a statue. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, walked over to him and hit him lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"OUCH! Hey it IS you!"  
  
"No duh!"  
  
Sota looked at him in the eye "your not staying like this are you?"  
  
"Of cause not ill change back tomorrow"  
  
"COOOOL! You can morph in and out of a youkai! Neat like on T.V!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome "what has this kid been watching!?!"  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome and Sota waited, they stood outside the bathroom waiting for Inu Yasha to come out. They stood there with big grins smacked on there face. Inu Yasha emerged from behind the door; he was wearing big baggy jeans, a baby blue coloured jumper with quarter length sleeves rolled up. He wore a pair of new sporty trainers, and his hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"WHY IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID GARB!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle and stood in front of him. "You look really nice!" Inu Yasha glared at her. Kagome's mother had gone out and brought some new cloths for him, she must have had a good eye for measuring because all the clothes fitted nicely. Kagome walked down stairs to help with breakfast, with Sota following behind, leaving Inu Yasha fuming at the top of the stairs.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha sat on Kagome's bed staring at her books. Flicking through her maths textbook, Inu Yasha's senses returned in a swift wave, giving a slightly dizzy sensation as normal, looking into the mirror, and his "normal" face stared back, fangs fingers hair and all. Picking up Kagome's backpack his and her suitcases he strolled out of the room. He stopped out side Sota's room to see the ten year old boy dragging a suitcase behind him. Inu Yasha rolled hid eyes and sighed. Shifting the two suitcases into his left hand he picked up Sota's bag.along with Sota and carried on walking down stairs until they got to the kitchen. He put the bags down except for Sota who he held by the scruff of the neck, and plonked him down on the cushion before his breakfast.  
  
Kagome opened the door and ran over to Inu Yasha smiling, she had some things in her hand. She was wearing a pink-laced t-shirt with a turquoise blouse over the top, the shikon shards were around her neck on a silver chain; she wore a blue skirt and her normal shoes. Inu Yasha stared at her with a puzzled expression. Sota looked up from the food he was eating. Kagome placed a large triangular piece of cloth over Inu Yasha's head and tied it up underneath his hair. Next she put a pair of dark fashionable sunglasses on his face.  
  
"What the hells this?" he pointed at the bandana on his head  
  
"It's a bandanna, so no one with see your ears-and before you ask that's a pair of sunglasses, to hide your demon eyes"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to say, things couldn't go worse. First he turned into a human, then he wore human cloths, then he turned demon again so Kagome tried to make him look like a human again.sigh.this holiday was going to be tiring.  
  
"Um.thanks I guess"  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about that sword?" Inu Yasha grabbed his sword and took a couple of steps back from her. "I'm taking it with me"  
  
Kagome bit her lip "fine.but how are you going to get it through customs?"  
  
"Ill fight!"  
  
Kagome giggled slightly "oh I'm sure that will go down well!" she handed him a pair of spare sunglasses some baseball hats and colourful bandanas.  
  
Inu Yasha walked to were the suitcases were and popped all the spare bits into the front pocket.strange.that purple bag wasn't with this lot before.maybe Kagome had something else to carry.big surprise! Inu Yasha sighed and walked back to the dining room.  
  
*~*  
  
well that's it for one chapter, and on with the next! I'll update every day or two, until I run out of ideas or can't get on to the computer! Please review! 


	3. chapter 3

Hello!! I'm back again! New chapie up for grabs! I just realised a while ago I wasn't letting anonymous viewers review -_-' so I've fixed that. Now any one can review! *hint hint* And also I want to say this just once, and this will be for most of the things I do: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!!!!! There I think I said that clearly enough. Though I'll add my own characters sometimes if you don't mind.  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome's mother called to them from the front door of the house Inu Yasha emerged carrying all the suitcases and backpack with no effort. Kagome fallowed behind holding Sota's hand.  
  
"Where are we actually heading Kagome?"  
  
"The air port"  
  
"Air port?" he turned round after piling the suite cases in the boot, were Kagome's mother showed him.  
  
"It's the place we go to board a plane- and before you ask your going to have to see a plane to understand it, and yes the customs will be there."  
  
Inu Yasha clung to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. It was tied to his waist by a belt.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him and patted him on the cheek "don't worry we'll have a great time!"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled meekly got into the car next to Kagome in the back, while Sota and Mrs Higurashi got into the front. Inu Yasha jumped slightly when the car started, but Kagome calmed him down by holding his arm, he blushed slightly but no one saw.  
  
*~*  
  
It was dark by the time they got to airport. Kagome was having a conference with mother, exchanging letters money, pieces of paper and books, while Inu Yasha was keeping an eye on Sota. After ten minutes Mrs Higurashi walked over to where Inu Yasha was keeping an eye on Sota jumping up and down for them to hurry up. Inu Yasha stood about half a foot taller than her as well Kagome.  
  
"Now dear, I want you to keep an eye on Sota for me"  
  
"I thought I was doing that already" he sighed, catching Sota by the collar before he ran out onto the road. She smiled at him  
  
"And I also want you to keep Kagome out of trouble, you know how she can seem to find it blind."  
  
"More it comes to her!"  
  
Kagome gave the evils, which sent a chill down his spine. But Mrs Higurashi laughed. "Be a good boy now" with that she tapped his nose playfully, gave Sota a quick kiss and was gone.  
  
Inu Yasha shifted the weight of all 5 bags, 2 in his hand 1 under his arm, 1 on his shoulder, a big back pack on his back and Sota under the other arm, then started walking to the doors with Kagome at his side. All the older men watched in amazement as a teenage kid (physically) hauled all the baggage and a 10-year-old kid with no effort at all. In fact the only people who didn't seem surprised was Inu Yasha, Kagome and Sota. Sota was amused about being carried, and Kagome seemed pleased she didn't have to carry anything '..but where did that bag come from?' She didn't put it there; she didn't even know she had a purple bag. Just then she thought it moved '..no! Couldn't of!' she shook her head clear 'Mum must've put it there. Yeah that's right! Mum must've thought of something I hadn't!'  
  
Kagome walked over to the counter and spoke to the woman; Kagome took out the plain tickets, the women glanced at them and started typing on the computer.  
  
"May I see your passports please?"  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out two passports..she choked "Inu Yasha! Your passport!"  
  
"My what?-"  
  
"Oh no your passport you don't have one!" Kagome started panicking. The women at the counter stared at Inu Yasha "you don't have a passport?" she asked in a sweet voice, "you must have lost it. What's your last name?" Inu Yasha blinked, his last name? What did that have to do with anything?  
  
".. Kaizu-" immediately the girl started typing on the computer again  
  
"Ummmmmmmm....nope, nope, Kaizu, Kaizu.AHA! Here it is!" she cried pointing at the screen "Seshoumaru-Kaizu!"  
  
Inu Yasha almost passed out he could feel his feet going numb. 'SESHOUMORU!!??!!' god he felt like passing out! Seshoumaru was here! Now! In this time! Then why hadn't he tried to find and kill him or Kagome! Unless he still didn't know they could pass through time still, then that would mean this Seshoumaru was about 400 years older! Holy shit this was confusing!  
  
"Inu Yasha.." a soft whisper near his ear brought him back to reality "Inu Yasha are you alright?"  
  
"Huh..what?"  
  
Kagome was tapping his shoulder "oh. Erg.. yes that's me Seshomaru.. Kaizu"  
  
Kagome looked as if she'd been to hell and back, first panicking about passports now realising that Seshoumaru was still here, made her face sheet white. Mean while the woman was phoning someone, and printing out a sheet from her computer. She put the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"Here you go, this should get you through customs. I wouldn't want to be the one to spoil your holiday with your family Mr Kaizu."  
  
That statement hit Inu Yasha like a brick. FAMILY!! He blushed slightly so did Kagome as she took the temporary passport. Sota, who had been clueless throughout all of this, was still tucked underneath Inu Yasha's arm staring blankly at their conversation. The woman pressed a button on the side and a small walkway started moving beside the desk. Kagome motioned for Inu Yasha to come over. "Just put the bags on here and take some of that weight off your shoulders"  
  
"Its not heavy, but if you say so"  
  
He dumped the bags onto the conveyer belt; Kagome quickly snatched the purple back and hung it on her shoulders. Inu Yasha took Sota by the waist and flipped him on to his shoulders  
  
"This way you can't run any where" he said with a smile  
  
"That's fine with me! I don't have to walk!" Inu Yasha really liked this kid! He thought like him!  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said to the woman, she smiled and replied  
  
"Have a nice holiday!" things where starting to go well,  
  
"Kagome I'm hungry!" Sota called to her giving her a sad expression, Inu Yasha smiled "can we have ramen?"  
  
Kagome slapped a hand across her forehead "Inu Yasha that's the reason why were on this holiday!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"*Sigh* we won a competition by buying so much ramen!"  
  
"So..can we still have some?" Inu Yasha gave her puppy dog eyes (much use to his condition!)  
  
"I suppose so!"  
  
*~*  
  
Once they ate, they started to walk the long maze of the airport. The first problem was Inu Yasha's sword..  
  
"I'm sorry sir you cant take a sword with you" Inu Yasha was stopped as he was reclaiming his sword from the other end of the scanner (much convincing from Kagome he'd get it back in a few seconds) the security guard went to take the sword from Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha was too quick on his feet, he suddenly put on a fake old English accent  
  
"Oh you wouldn't want to touch that old chum! It's a very rare relic from ancient Japan! It has a very nasty curse on it you know" the guard with drew his hand slightly and snorted, "no I'm serious! I'm a very famous archaeological scientist. I'm here to return this to the English history museum!" he said giving the guard a smug look. The guard rolled his eyes  
  
"I've heard them all, but that's a new one!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave I'm a shocked impression "oh no I'm really serious! This can turn you into a youkai if you touch it!"  
  
At this point Kagome and Sota where standing a few feet back stifling giggles and wondering how Inu Yasha was going to get through this.  
  
The guard snorted, "your holding it"  
  
Inu Yasha gave him an evil grin and bared his fangs; the guard turned a colour paler. Inu Yasha swiped of his glasses and bandana, to reveal doggy ears and cat like youkai eyes "know do you believe me? Or would you rather try it out your self?"  
  
The guard was shaking and took a few steps back  
  
"P-p-please be my guest!" he cried motioning him to go.  
  
Inu Yasha tied the bandana back in place and popped on his sunglasses on "thank you old chap, you've been most helpful" and strolled of in the direction down the hall towards Kagome, tapping the sword on his shoulder. She tried to hide a smirk as he stopped but failed miserably. Sota pulled on his sleeve so Inu Yasha flung him onto his shoulders again. Kagome took hold of his arm as they walked a few meters down the hall.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that from?!" she giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled "you didn't get the history text books for nothing did you?" he laughed, "I was skimming the pages while you were cooking breakfast"  
  
"And the English accent?"  
  
"Mm, T.V. you wouldn't believe how many English channels there were"  
  
Kagome muffled another giggle again. Inu Yasha took a quick glance back at the guard who was checking another person and asking questions, but in a shaky tone of voice. "Shame I thought they would've put up more of a fight." He sighed as he, Kagome and Sota walked down to the docking platform. 'So far so good, only one or two shocks we've had nothing major. Maybe I do need a break, I'm so wound up from the shikon shards that my mind keeps racing.' He looked down to the huge shard around Kagome's neck. 'Only a few more to go then it would complete.' He sighed and looked up at Sota on his shoulders, his arms were crossed on Inu Yasha's head so it was difficult to see him. he seemed awful quiet.to quiet.he was asleep! Oh well it was pretty late. He nudged Kagome in the arm, she looked round and smiled.  
  
"Oh that's so cute!" she whispered, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. His back was starting to ache from always carrying things on it.ah the back again! Seems like fate had it in for him and his back lately. He gently moved Sota round so that he was carrying him on his front to give his back a rest. And kept walking.  
  
*~*  
  
hope you liked it!!! I'll say it again for those of you who didn't read the top. again, all anonymous viewers CAN NOW REVIEW!!! I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!!!!! Dat's all folks! Until next time! 


	4. chapter 4

I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time!!! I've been junked down with S.A.T'S and studies! If if it's not one thing it's another!! Like today I've shredded my hand on barbed wire ;.; it really hurt! So my updates might be set back a day later or something like that! Thanks to lady reaper- yes Inu Yasha's ears are going to hurt, but only on the plane going down. It's more painful going down since the air pressers increasing. But just do what Kagome tells him to do and you'll be fine blackwaters & kitten kisses - thank you so much! It really helps me write!# crazyanimegrl- thanks for your review, and yes Inu Yasha does look like a girl with a poney tail..*smirk* novawings- you have spotted the fact that this isn't going to be the kind of holiday Kagome wants it to be...your right. And believe me it'll get worse. Thanks for the review!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*  
  
It was about 11:00 when they finally reached the docking port, the first thing Inu Yasha said as he stared at one of the planes being loaded with people was  
  
"Kagome.why is that youkai eating people?"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing and explained that it was a plane, a machine.  
  
"I still don't understand how were going to get to England in that thing, its over sea for goodness sake! How are you supposed to cross that with this? It would sink! It's not even waterproof! You'd drown!"  
  
"Wait and see!" she smiled amusingly. Inu Yasha turned around and looked at all the people in the room. The walls were all made of glass allowing people to see the mechanical giants parked up along the sides.  
  
Something gave Inu Yasha a cold quivering feeling deep inside, something was wrong.but what? Kagome was checking her pockets for tickets nothing wrong there.Sota was sound asleep in his arms.he sensed youkai! He stared at the purple handbag Kagome had around her shoulder.and he bet he new who it was too. His senses suddenly turned to a nervy and jumpy looking man, moving closer to Kagome. He instinctively walked over to her and sat down in the chair between him and her, with Sota across his lap. Giving the man the evils. Just then the man put his hand into the pocked of the big baggy jacket he was wearing, Inu Yasha jumped up with a start just as the conductor spoke for one of the planes to be boarded-  
  
"Come on that's our flight!" Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's spare hand and led him to one of the doors  
  
"-But Kagome-that guy-"  
  
"Don't worry about that know, we have to get on the plane!" The strange man followed.  
  
*~*  
  
On the plane Kagome found the seats at the back of the plane, while Inu Yasha dodged and danced around people moving to there seats, trying to keep Sota from waking up. This time, three things were wrong, he could sense youkai, this jumpy guy who was seated at the front of the plane, and he felt as if a pair of eyes were watching him, trying to figure him out, look through his disguise. Finding Kagome at the back of the plane. It was a small plane, compared to the rest there was one major room with 3 rows of seats then the kitchen at the back, and cockpit at the front for the drivers. He laid Sota gently on the chair by the window and buckled him in. Kagome took off the blouse she was wearing and quickly tucked the Tetsusaiga in tried to reach the overhead compartment, but couldn't reach. Inu Yasha took it off of her and stuck it right at the back of the cabinet; still feeling those eyes watch his every move, still figuring him out. He then asked Kagome for her purple bag, when he took it by the handle he pulled it eye level and gave it a death look.he could have sworn the bag sweat dropped.then shoved it in the cabinet with a hard little push and shut the cabinet door down, he thought he heard the muffled sound of someone saying "jerk!" And took his seat by Kagome on the inside seat.  
  
The plain taking off was a bit of a laugh for Kagome, Inu Yasha had nearly stood up when the thing started moving, but when they were speeding up on the run way Inu Yasha seemed to disappear into the back of the seat. Gripping the arm rests trying not to crush them. But when it took to the air, Inu Yasha's face was buried in Kagome's sleeve, feeling like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shiii-iit!" he moaned, muffled in Kagome's sleeve so only she could hear it  
  
Once Inu Yasha had gotten used to the fact he was flying, and had managed to pull himself out of Kagome's arm and act normal. Sota had just come around from his nap and was pretty bummed about missing the take off, and Inu Yasha's reaction, but was too thirsty to complain. Inu Yasha decided to cheer him up slightly, just then the trolley came by whacking Inu Yasha's elbow on the way, Inu Yasha rubbed his arm wincing slightly. Sota giggled, and to make him laugh even more Inu Yasha tugged on the skirt of the waiter, she blushed but he just gave a sweet smile  
  
"S'cuse me, can the brat here get a drink?" she made a face and turned to Sota, what would you like dear?"  
  
"Can I have a coke, please?" The woman passed a coke can and a glass to Inu Yasha who passed them over Kagome, smirking to Sota.  
  
"Thank you" the women carried in walking. Sota gave Inu Yasha a big grin; he gave him a grin and thumbs up sign back.  
  
Something was bugging Inu Yasha the waitress was nearly to the end of the row, but he could feel something was wrong, Kagome was having a talk about what they would do in England, that was fine. The eyes had gone off watching him, that made him a little jumpy, but there was something else.  
  
The waitress was at the front of the plane serving someone to her left.  
  
Suddenly there was a terrifying scream as the woman was taken by the neck with a gun pointed at her head. The nervy man from earlier with a sinister grin spread on his face and madness in his eyes. Panic! Screaming! People were pointing and screaming at the front of the plane, where the man took charge.  
  
"Shut up all of you! Or I'll blow you to kingdom Kong!"  
  
People shut up immediately with some whining, and crying. Sota was starting to cry wrapped in Kagome's embrace, Inu Yasha stood up into the lane and all eyes turned to him. All of a sudden the overhead compartment beside Inu Yasha blew open and a little red haired youkai jumped out.  
  
"Inu Yasha he's got a gun!" Shippo screamed, but he was stuffed rather abruptly back into the storage space, and the lid slammed shut. Inu Yasha's arm was resting on the front of the lid.  
  
"Didn't you hear the woman? All hand luggage must be stored in the over head compartment!" he said in an annoyed tone  
  
"Sit back down or I'll shoot you and your family!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the guy.there was that word again! FAMILY!! Why did every one say that!?  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Inu Yasha snarled tipping his glasses forward showing his bright golden inhuman eyes. And bearing a fang. The eyes were back on him, those strange familiar eyes this time with a feeling of wonder and amazement, not that he was youkai but something he couldn't quite place. The mad guy had a slight glimpse of panic in his eyes.  
  
Swiftly the mad guy aimed his gun at Kagome, BANG!! Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat, he moved so fast that he nearly missed it himself. Inu Yasha was standing in the same place, but him arm was out stretched, and in between his finger and thumb was the bullet. There were sudden gasps and screams. Inu Yasha growled, anger filled his body, and there was a spine- chilling look in his eye.  
  
"I told you not to" he growled. Inu Yasha walked down the isle, slowly, anger flickering in his chest. He hadn't gone more than a few meters when the guy shot at him, Inu Yasha just moved his head to the side slightly, and the bullet flew past his head and hit the back wall with a thud. He kept walking, fingering the hot bullet in his hand. The guy shot until he had no more shells left, Inu Yasha dodged them all, anger growing with every shot. All the bullets missed and landed in the wall at the back.  
  
One the guy was out of ammo, he threw his gun down and pulled, what looked liked a plastic grey test tube, with a red button on top.  
  
"Don't come any closer or ill blow you, this plane and everyone else in it to smithereens!" at this word he pulled up his t-shirt to reveal what looked like large packs taped around his stomach. This caused a whole lot of panic and screaming, and eyes turned on him again.  
  
Inu Yasha was too quick, blood flowing with rage, he flicked the bullet back so hard that when it hit the guys hand, holding the detonator, it pushed the button out of his grip and went straight through his hand. Screams were heard.  
  
A familiar voice chuckled "bloody good show old chap!" this sent shivers down Inu Yasha's spine.  
  
The crazy man screamed and blood dripped onto the floor. He let go of the waitress who was crying, and mascara streaming down her face along with tears. She squeaked a little and ran behind Inu Yasha. The psycho headed for the detonator again, but Inu Yasha jumped him, broke the wrist with a painful crack. Pinning him on his front to the floor, while sitting on his back, he kicked the detonator over to the conductor who timidly picked it up, then took a couple of steps back.  
  
Inu Yasha ripped off the bomb, and handed it to the nearest seated person who hesitated before taking it carefully. The waitress felt a tap on her leg and looked down to see a small fox youkai looking up at her.  
  
"S'cuse me miss!" it squeaked pointing at Inu Yasha "can I get through? You blocking my way" she jumped aside, to see the fox youkai had one end of a long piece of rope trailing all the way from the compartment it came out of. It walked over to Inu Yasha and handed him the end of the rope.  
  
Inu Yasha took it without concern and wound the guy tightly in it until he couldn't move his fingers or feet, then wound it up until the rope ran out. Picking the guy up buy the shoulders he stuffed him head first in the toilet and closed the door. Leaning on it with one hand, she looked to the rest of the passengers.  
  
"This toilet is temporarily out of order, so if isn't to much trouble, to use the ones at the back of the plane thank you"  
  
With a sly smile he grabbed two pieces of metal and rammed them through the corner or the door in a cross pattern preventing the door from opening again. He turned to the passengers again  
  
"And enjoy the rest of your flight" He bent over picked Shippo up by the tail strolled over to the front row took the bomb from the person who had it, and stuffed it into the nearest bin. Then swiped the detonator from the woman, and crushed it into crumbs. He smiled and walked back to his seat.  
  
... Utter silence...  
  
All eyes were on Inu Yasha, who had sat down and was acting his normal self. He handed Shippo to Kagome and ruffled Sota's hair, with a great big grin.  
  
People started cheering, clapping and talking again, but the only conversation topic was what just happened, and how this guy saved them.  
  
"Holy shit! Inu Yasha that was so coooool! The way you caught the bullet and tackled the guy to the floor.  
  
"Well its not like I would let any thing happen to you, anyways your mom said to keep an eye on you. And as I said before Kagome lures trouble like its on a leash-" Inu Yasha got a thump in the arm from Kagome, but he just laughed and rubbed it better "-so she's used to being in trouble-and being rescued by me" he got another thump in the arm.  
  
"Hey were did you learn language like that any way?"  
  
"From you!" he replied. Kagome gave Inu Yasha a sour look,  
  
"Hey don't blame me! He shouldn't be listening any way!"  
  
Kagome looked to Shippo "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I followed you here, well more like hitched a ride as a leaf, then tuned into that bag and got a lift here! I wanted to come but I knew you'd say no so I decided to hitch hike" Inu Yasha snorted and pulled a bitter face at him. Shippo glared back. Inu Yasha growled, Shippo growled back "Your such a jerk Inu Yasha!" he growled  
  
"Why do you all call me that? I'm not a jerk! I stand up for every one! Save their lives for goodness sake!"  
  
Sota smiled at him "you're not a jerk Inu Yasha, but some times you act a bit self-centred"  
  
Inu Yasha looked him in the eye, smiled and snuggled into the back of the seat "Feh! Its just something I'm gonna have to work on!" he sighed and closed his eyes for a nap.  
  
*~*  
  
really hope you enjoyed this chapie! Next to come - Inu Yasha landing (what about his ears?) Inu Yasha meets an old foe (old in the litteral sense, though he doesn't look it) and it's a guy you all want *wink wink* Chow for now! Bex! 


	5. chapter 5

Hello!!! I'm back! My hand is healing. It's still sore, but I only made it worse by playing netball today. I was goalkeeper as I'm always better on defence. Any way! Here's the next chapie to my story. Hope you like!! And it's got every one's favourite youkai today! So.  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha opened one bleary eye. It was late at night. The planes lights inside had gone off and there were soft bluish long lights lighting the overhead compartments, and isles. Most of the people were asleep, including Kagome resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and breathed in her warm sent. Shippo was sleeping on Sota's lap, and Sota slept propped up against the wall. Inu Yasha lifted Kagome off his shoulder then rested her on the back of the chair. He walked down the isle not making a sound, to go check on his prisoner. He knocked on the door with on finger, and put his ear close to the door.  
  
"You still in there?" he said quietly, there was a muffled thud and what sounded like some one yelling in pain. Inu Yasha snickered and walked back to his place.  
  
Sitting down again he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, his ears were starting to hurt, by being squashed against his head. Since every one was asleep, and those eyes weren't watching him he untied the bandana and rubbed his ears straight, and took the sunglasses off.  
  
God that felt better!  
  
Kagome started moving around in her seat trying to get comfortable, and fell onto Inu Yasha's side then fell into a deep sleep again. Not wanting to wake her by moving her, Inu Yasha did the only thing he could to get comfortable and placed his arm round her shoulder and fell into a light asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Both Kagome and Inu Yasha woke up when the woman in the speaker indicated that they would be landing in about half an hour. They were both half asleep, and stretched out rubbing there eyes, not realising what position they were in and sat up. Kagome snapped awake suddenly and blushed slightly but no one noticed, that was one of the best nights sleep she had had in a long time, and it was in Inu Yasha's arms! Inu Yasha seemed to be falling to sleep again, holding his head on his hand leaning on the armrest. Kagome looked to Sota and shook him awake; she smiled at Shippo and let him sleep on. She looked back to Inu Yasha and noticed his ears were showing, and the bandana and sunglasses clasped in his spare hand. Slipping them out of his grip she stroked his ears, Inu Yasha started to purr deep in his chest, quietly. So only Kagome and Sota could hear. Kagome giggled then held them down while she put the bandana back on ' thank god's he's asleep!' her mind screamed 'he would have killed me for rubbing his ears'. Once they started to circle the runway, Kagome tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder. Being in a light catnap, he immediately snapped awake and looked to Kagome. She positioned the glasses on his face and smiled as he fingered the edge of them to make then comfortable on his face.  
  
Sota opened up the window and looked out to the land below.  
  
"Oh wow! Its beautiful Kagome!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"England! I didn't know it would be white!"  
  
"White? Oh snow!"  
  
"What snow?" Inu Yasha asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what snow is?"  
  
"I know what it is, I've just never seen it before." He said with a deep frown, Kagome gave him a smile  
  
"Well you've got lots of time to see it over the next week." She giggled "but know you've got to deal with the plane landing!" she smirked. Inu Yasha gave her a quizzical look,  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
*~*  
  
The seat belt sign lit up, and Kagome almost jumped out of her seat in panic. Inu Yasha was keeping his distance from her. If she was going to go berserk over something lighting up he didn't want to be any where near her. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha in panic, before she started rustling in her pocket for something. Pulling out a big straw berry sweet (ummm-sweetie) she thrusted it Inu Yasha's face. "What?! I'm not going to starve to death" "No just suck on this sweet quickly!" "Why?" to answer his question, Inu Yasha cried out in pain as he held the top of his head where his ears were. People looked over, concerned at their hero, as he winced and writhed in pain. It felt like his head was going to explode, and his ears were going to burst. Pushing him-self in the back of the seat, the pain was getting worse. Before he could shout again, Kagome unwrapped the sweet and popped it into his mouth. "Suck on the sweet Inu Yasha!" She could tell he was actually listening this time, since he decided the pain was too much. Soon he calmed down enough, but didn't open his eyes. Instead he focused all his efforts into ignoring the pain. Kagome looked at the crowd staring at them. "Heh, migraines. He gets them really badly on planes landing" Once the plain was running on the ground, Inu Yasha opened his eyes, still wincing "What was that?" "Air pressure" "Oh... I never want to go through that again!" When the plane was ready to be un-boarded, the people seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to get off. Grabbing the Tetsusaiga and handing the blouse back to Kagome, Inu Yasha tied it to his waist again. Inu Yasha lifted up Sota and flicked him onto his shoulders before the kid got squashed in the crowd, and waited for most of the people to clear out. Kagome followed Inu Yasha with Shippo in her arms. Telling people to stand clear and putting Sota down near Kagome, Inu Yasha ripped out the pieces of metal with a powerful thrust. He swung the door open and picked up the guy by the shoulders. Blood was stained on the ropes and he was wet in places where he obviously fell in the toilet, or was sprayed by the sink. Yanking the guy out and dragging him by the collar, Inu Yasha cleared a pathway through the people. The eyes were back watching him like a hawk, amused about something.  
  
Inu Yasha dragged the guy screaming and shouting off the plane with Kagome, Sota and Shippo close behind. At the other end of the hallway from the planes door, there were around 10 policemen cued up, holding guns in there direction. Inu Yasha walked up to them, assuming that they were law enforcements, and dropped the man down in front of them. Streams of people were rushing out from the hallway, into the arrival room. Still chatting about what had happened in the plane, patting Inu Yasha on the back and thanking him over and over again while the kids adored him. Kagome blew some hair out of her face, thinking this was all going to go to Inu Yasha's head. But instead he asked her if they could go, and said he had a headache. Probably side effects from the landing.  
  
*~*  
  
After the police had taken the mad guy away and had thanked Inu Yasha as well, they sat down in a café to have something to eat. Inu Yasha wasn't hungry, from the plane food (which he liked) and watched Kagome and Shippo eat, still feeling something was wrong he looked around the café for any signs of trouble.nothing.every thing was normal, Kagome and Shippo were eating a burger and Sota-.where was Sota? He sat up straighter and looked around for his little friend.  
  
"What's wrong Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked after swallowing a chip.  
  
"Where's Sota?" he asked trying not to sound too alarmed Kagome swallowed another chip "probably gone off exploring, don't worry Inu Yasha he'll be fine"  
  
*~*  
  
Sota held out his arms, making whining noises like a plane, running around in the middle of the maze of gift stores, shops and cafes.  
  
"Look at me I'm Inu Yasha! I'm the greatest! I'm the strongest youkai in the world!!!"  
  
He suddenly ran right into the leg of a very tall man, looking up he found the man to have white short hair, and a moon tattooed on his forehead. He was wearing a black suit with sunglasses, and what looked like a fluffy scarf. The man kneeled down face to face with Sota and took of his glasses. This struck Sota with fear, the eyes weren't human, in fact they were strangely familiar golden yellow eyes.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he said with a slight evil smirk. Sota screamed  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha's ears picked up a very distressed and familiar voice 'Sota!!!' jumping up from his seat he bolted. He ran as fast as he could, leaving Kagome and Shippo getting up from their seats. Panic, worry, adrenalin and anxiety flowed through his veins, he ran towards the sound of the screaming for him, people seemed like a blur. He rounded a corner with such speed he nearly had to put a hand on the floor to stop him self from falling.  
  
"INUUUUUUUUUUUU YAAAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He ran straight towards Sota, Sota flung himself into Inu Yasha's arms that it made him almost toppled over, sending Inu Yasha glasses flying. Tears were streaming down Sota's face, and his heart was pounding like he had just been in a marathon. Picking the boy up, and breathing a sigh of relief as Sota sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened Sota?!" he chocked, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and held him tight for a moment so relieved he was safe.  
  
"T-t-that g-g-guy! Y-your p-p-passport ph-photo came alive!" he managed to say over sniffles and sobs  
  
Before he had time to react a chilling voice spoke in front of them "still protecting humans I see little brother" it chuckled  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. Before him was a tall, white haired man with his eyes and wearing a black suit, and a crescent moon tattooed on his forehead, with stripes in his cheeks.  
  
Inu Yasha was in total shock; he glared at his brother and stepped away "you!" this was the Seshoumaru! In this time!  
  
"What not even a hello? After 400 years you're still holding a grudge?" he gave him a hurt look. Seshomaru chuckled again "I can see you haven't changed at all" he said. Kagome who had just rounded the corner, with Shippo on her heals, then stopped and stared at Seshumaru "eeek! Its him!" she screamed, Shippo stopping open mouthed. Seshumaru glanced at them looking slightly confused.  
  
"Your still alive?" he asked almost disappointedly.  
  
"Of course I am!" she screamed, "I live in this time you dolt! And what did you do to my brother!"  
  
"I did nothing Kagome" he smiled but then looked bewildered "how are you still alive though? After all the last time I saw you was 400 years ago"  
  
"Its non of your business" Inu Yasha snapped. Seshoumaru smiled,  
  
"Really brother you haven't changed at all. You're still your old self, with hair to match- and attitude. That was a rather spectacular performance, on the plane. I couldn't have done any better my self."  
  
Inu Yasha stared blankly, Seshoumaru shook his head "its my job little bro, I'm CIA I was placed on the plane for the guy with the bomb, that was one part of my assignment"  
  
Putting Sota down on the floor, he pushed him over to Kagome.  
  
"So why are you here little brother?"  
  
"Holiday" he replied blankly  
  
Seshoumaru smiled a little "good start to one" he said sarcastically  
  
"So.. ?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You still after the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Oh no! No! No! No! No! I don't need that any more, nor the shikon shards, I realised after you left that I didn't need them to become powerful, and I also found out that being powerful isn't all its cracked up to be. Of course it helps other people, like in your case. But for me, skulking around in the background and secret identities is much more fun!" he smiled warmly, and the once hatred in Inu Yasha's heart dimmed just slightly.  
  
Screaming was heard down the hall as two men dragged the mad man out buy each arm. Inu Yasha sighed, they had taken off the ropes he had tied him in, and put him in handcuffs. Suddenly the guy broke free of the policemen's grip and bolted towards their direction. Inu Yasha moved in front of Kagome and Sota, to prevent the guy from hurting them. But he seemed to be going after him, just as he was 2 metres away there was a large crack and the guy fell to the floor. Seshoumaru stood behind him, his arm left in the position he had hit him in, which was a karate chop to the neck.  
  
"Leave my brother alone you parasite," he didn't sound to happy then, in fact he was serious! Inu Yasha stood in complete shock he looked his brother in the eye  
  
"Who are you... Really?" he asked  
  
Seshoumaru looked stunned at the question "what on earth do you mean little bro"  
  
"Normally the Seshoumaru I new would've said 'you there! Kill him and bring me back his head'" he said making a crude imitation of Seshoumaru's voice. Seshoumaru on the other hand was laughing cordially  
  
"If you want to imitate the old me stand up a little straighter, you're too short"  
  
"No thanks ill stick with small if you don't mind" he said looking down on Kagome "of course compared to you any way" he said looking back to his brother.  
  
"And having the head of your enemy isn't really my style, it's to gory for my taste"  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a sour look "and sticking your hand through you brothers own back isn't?"  
  
Seshoumaru winced "sorry about that"  
  
"FEH!"  
  
Seshoumaru picked up the sunglasses on the floor and handed them to Inu Yasha "you might want to put these on before someone sees you" Inu Yasha nodded and put them back on. "So I heard you copied my passport?" Inu Yasha gulped realising that the temporary passport was actually his. "I figured it was you on the plane after I got stopped by a guard, commenting that I had already passed, and that the woman on the desk said that a white haired young man looking an awfully lot like me had taken it. Then I heard one of the guards talking about a cursed sword, saying that this man had youkai eyes and fangs. I must say Inu Yasha however did you get fathers sword through customs?"  
  
"Long story"  
  
Seshoumaru smiled "involving you I bet it was an entertaining one too"  
  
Kagome smirked and stopped her self from laughing "too right it was, he couldn't have done it if it wasn't for his fast thinking"  
  
"Oh?" Seshoumaru asked, wanting to know more  
  
"Involving history text books... and TV." she giggled, Seshoumaru looked at his brother again  
  
"I didn't know you were the reading type"  
  
"Things come in handy sometimes" he replied  
  
Inu Yasha had put Sota on his shoulders, determined not to let him out of his sight, next time he might meet Naraku, if he was even still alive.  
  
*~* Me hope you like!!!! Seshoumaru is going to be nice from now on. heh.I always like to have one of my fav characters being nice.heh heh.any way that's it for now! 


	6. chapter 6

YES! YES! YES!!! There are a number of reasons I'm in a happy mood. I'm on a sugar high It's the weekend I DUMPED MY SUCKY BOYFRIEND!!!! Yay for me! ^-^ He was such a basted!! A two-timer.five timer!!!! You all should be really proud of me!! ^-^ That's why it's been hard to update lately cause I've had so much relationship problems that I've given up on boys. It almost sent me into depression.luckily I had chocolate!!! The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Him, Kagome, Shippo, Sota and Seshoumaru were walking down the hall towards the luggage retrieval. Inu Yasha was watching Seshoumaru carefully, he still didn't trust him, but Seshoumaru just smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Calm down brother, your so jumpy!"  
  
"You try to calm down after being attacked, shot at and coming face to face with the guy who wanted to spill your guts a few years ago, and see how you manage" Seshoumaru just laughed and kept walking  
  
"You have a point brother but I wouldn't hurt you or your family"  
  
"And why does every one keep saying family!"  
  
Seshoumaru laughed again, Kagome blushed slightly but Inu Yasha felt like biting off his tongue and pulling all his hair out!  
  
*~*  
  
Once they got to the baggage retrieval Inu Yasha wasn't really surprised when the conveyer belt started moving. 'There's so many weird things in this world that any thing is possible!' some of the luggage started appearing on the belt, and Seshoumaru lifted a black suitcase and put it on the ground. Shippo was looking at the conveyer belt with curiosity, he couldn't see over the over side, because of a huge metal bulge in the middle.  
  
"Seshoumaru, where do all the bags disappear to?"  
  
"They go into a wear house to the side of the room, where all the bags are loaded on then they come round again until there owners pick them up little fox" he said  
  
Shippo glance at the bags disappearing round the wall  
  
"I want to go see!" and with that he clambered on to the conveyer belt and went for a ride  
  
"Shippo! GET BACK HERE!" Inu Yasha shouted after the fox rounded the corner  
  
"Don't worry brother I'm sure he'll just come round again," he said but with a slight concern in his voice  
  
"I don't think so he has a tendency to go explore other places, I got to catch him before he does something stupid" he wasn't too sure about leaving Kagome and Sota with Seshoumaru but he guessed he had no other choice. Placing one foot on the metal of the conveyer, and flipped onto the bulk in the middle. Jumping down the other side.  
  
Seshoumaru looked in shock at his brothers' actions, he turned to Kagome  
  
"Never a dull moment with those two I bet" he said pointing with his thumb in the direction Inu Yasha raced off too. Kagome nodded and sighed. Seshoumaru chuckled "he really does look after you lot"  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down and landed with a soft thud right next to Shippo. He grabbed the fox by the scruff of the neck and ducked as he went through the hole in the wall. He jumped off the conveyer belt and glared at Shippo  
  
"What? I was curious that's all!"  
  
"Your gonna get me into big trouble one day!" he growled  
  
"I think you already are!" Shippo was pointing to the workers who had frozen in place, one of them had Kagome's backpack and was about to put it on the belt, but Inu Yasha took it and the rest of their luggage, then hopped back onto the conveyer belt  
  
"Keep up the good work guys!" he said with a slight smile. Standing up on the belt, passing people with a look of shock, laughter and surprise, he waited for his stop. He jumped off the conveyer belt in front of Kagome. Seshoumaru was laughing again  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Inu Yasha"  
  
Inu Yasha genuinely smiled at his brother and handed Shippo to Kagome  
  
"Put him on a leash next time" He hefted all the bags into a comfy position and they all kept walking.  
  
*~*  
  
After 10 minutes of walking they came to a hallway with a long conveyer belt to one side, people were walking on this conveyer belt. Shippo and Sota ran a head onto the conveyer belt and started racing each other backwards and forwards on it. Kagome hopped on but Inu Yasha walked on. The floor of the conveyer, there was a barrier between them so he kept a short distance between him and Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you come on Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No thanks I'll just walk"  
  
"Me too" Seshoumaru said  
  
Inu Yasha looked down to find Sota and Shippo with slight worry in his eye, he found the a few meters away playing on the moving walkway  
  
"HEY SOTA! STAY WHERE I CAN SEE YOU WILL YA!" he shouted down to the little boy, Seshoumaru looked out of the long stretched window, onto the view a few stories below.  
  
"Inu Yasha. why. do you protect these humans and youkai? Why do you care for this family?" he asked, Kagome had gone a few meters ahead so she didn't hear what they were talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked. He looked into his brothers' eyes over the sunglasses, for the first time actually looked at them, they didn't look bored anymore, or look like he didn't care. in fact they seemed full of life and joy, they seemed concerned and at the same time relieved.  
  
"I mean why are you so fond of them, even if you and the fox fight I can tell you still care for him, other wise you wouldn't have bothered to catch him before he went off exploring. And when I met your little friend Sota, I felt your heart skip beats by the second, running so fast to find him. Even on the plane, when that man aimed the gun at Kagome I've never seen you move so fast, in fact I nearly missed it my self. Why? why? Why do you care for this family, this group of people?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked away slightly and watched Kagome laugh at Shippo on top of Sota's head, pulling his mouth outwards. "I don't really know. people think I just protect them because of the shikon shards, but that's not it at all." he said shaking his head "Kagome. made me change, I guess, she showed me that friendship and family should mean more to you than anything else. that, I suppose is one of the greater gifts she's ever given me, she's always there by my side, like a best friend. Shippo, even though he is a pain in the ass, is loyal and will get us out of tough scrapes when we need it. and Sota. I donno, I just like the kid, he thinks like me. I guess they kind of are my family, and as I said before, that is the most important thing in the world to me" Seshoumaru smiled and nodded  
  
"I guess you have changed brother"  
  
*~* Once they were at the exit Kagome stopped on a seat near the door  
  
"Were all going to need a jumper before we go out! Its really cold out there!" Inu Yasha grabbed Sota and Shippo by the collar before they ran out side and tucked them under his arm again.  
  
"You're not going out there without something warmer on you two, you'll catch cold" he said rolling his eyes. Seshoumaru smiled  
  
"That's exactly my point," he whispered in his ear, Inu Yasha shrugged, or as best he could with all the luggage and kids, on his hands.  
  
Inu Yasha put the two boys down on the bench "You two better stay here or else" he growled  
  
Sota laughed and Shippo stuck his tongue out at him, Inu Yasha gave the evils. Shippo shut up. Kagome opened up the suitcases and found a navy blue jacket and handed it to Inu Yasha. She found a green jumper for her self and turned to Sota, handing him a yellow jumper. Once they were ready for the cold, they stepped out onto the snow. They walked up to the road, Sota started to shiver.  
  
"I-I-its c-colder than I thought!" he said through chattering teeth. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder also teeth chattering.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed putting the luggage down, he took off his jacket not feeling so much of the cold, and dumped it around Sota's shoulders then took the frozen youkai and stuffed him cosily in the neck of his jumper so his head was popping out below Inu Yasha's. He sighed again and lifted the luggage up again.  
  
"You lot are useless!" he mumbled  
  
"Our note said there will be a coach taking us to the hotel" Kagome said, her breath wafting up in puffs of mist. Seshoumaru waved a black limousine that stopped before them  
  
"I can take you to your hotel, there's plenty of room in here" he said with a sweet smile, Kagome nodded and crawled in to the car with Sota, the boot popped open, and Seshoumaru and Inu Yasha put the luggage in.  
  
*~*  
  
The ride was long; Inu Yasha spent most of the time staring out of the window. He felt wiped! But Inu Yasha's mind was on other things; he spent most time thinking of what Seshoumaru had said. They entered a town and Inu Yasha suddenly realised how wrong he was about England. It wasn't miserable; in fact it was the total opposite. Snow layered every thing, sparkling in the evening light, people walked around wearing hats scarf's and gloves. Lights were hung around the streets, ands decorated shop windows lined the pathways. It was.pretty. Was all he could think of.  
  
"So have you been here before Seshoumaru?"  
  
"To England? No. It's my first time; I'm here on business about a scientist who found some kind of secret about a place called Stone-Henge. Nothing important really"  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at Inu Yasha, he was staring out of the window half in a dream. Was it her or did he look paler than usual, almost an unhealthy white, it might have been the cold.  
  
"Inu Yasha? ." he didn't answer "Inu Yasha? -" He snapped back to life suddenly and jerked his head side ways  
  
"Eh? What?" he said meekly, Seshoumaru looked equally as concerned as Kagome  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine don't worry!" he said and looked back out the window.  
  
Kagome was worried; Inu Yasha wasn't normally like this. What was wrong with him? The look on Seshoumaru's face suggested that he was thinking the same thing.  
  
*~*  
  
Night fell and Sota fell to sleep head resting on Inu Yasha's lap and Shippo on his shoulder, resting on his head. Kagome was still in deep conversation with Seshoumaru, Inu Yasha would have normally stayed wide- awake but slowly he drifted of into a light doze. Opening his eyes at the slightest un-normal noise. The car slowed to a stop and a stroke on the face brought Inu Yasha back to the real world. Lifting Sota onto his front he carefully picked up a few suitcases, while Seshoumaru took the big backpack with one hand. They were standing in front of a massive beautiful building with lights shining up making it almost glow.  
  
"Where are we?" he said in a moderate tone of voice  
  
"London, it's the capital of England" Seshoumaru smiled, he could tell Inu Yasha was tiered and guided him with one hand on his shoulder. Inu Yasha didn't notice. Once they went through the glass doors the reception room was massive, it took up three stories high, and at least 30 feet across. There were soft sofas and lounge's everywhere. There was also a Christmas tree to the side covered in decorations, bobble, fake ice and sparkly pieces of material that reminded Inu Yasha of Seshoumaru's tail round his neck.  
  
"I've got to go know, I have to go further than you, Stone-Henge is a long way a way" Kagome nodded Seshoumaru gave Kagome a card "call me if you get into any trouble, that Inu Yasha can't drag you all out of" he patted Inu Yasha fondly on the head. Inu Yasha scowled, Seshoumaru laughed then waved and went.  
  
"Well he's changed quite a bit hasn't he" Kagome said with a height in her voice.  
  
Kagome spent several minutes discussing and exchanging things with the woman at the counter. Sota and Shippo woke up and were running around the checkroom playing. They stopped suddenly and started whispering and giggling, scheming something while Inu Yasha watched them, still thinking so not hearing what they were setting up.  
  
Kagome tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder  
  
"I've got the keys, we've got two rooms" Shippo jumped up and snatched the key then both of them started running in the direction of the number, printed on the key.  
  
"Correction, you've got one room!" Sota shouted as they rounded the corner  
  
"Hey come back here!" Kagome screamed at them. She blushed with anger, then turned a shade redder when she realised what those two had just set up. She and Inu Yasha had to share a room. Inu Yasha started stomping towards there direction carrying all the bags, a hacked of scowl on his face, he saw the two duck into the room and pounded on the room door "open up! He steamed. Kagome had caught up with him, and was reading the other number on it. Inu Yasha groaned and held his head wincing.  
  
"The headaches getting worse!" he moaned and leaned against the door. That immediately got Kagome's attention ' since when did Inu Yasha suffer from headaches?' she wondered. She looked at his face and suddenly realised he was white as a ghost! It wasn't the lighting in the car!  
  
"Inu Yasha your shaking!" she shouted, "come in the room and put the bags down, I think the first aid kit is in my back pack  
  
"I'm fine," he moaned still holding his forehead, Kagome gave him a sour look "Fine!" he gave up, walking into the room he dropped the bags on the floor then fell onto the bed forwards, throwing his sunglasses on the floor.  
  
Kagome started to rustle through her back pack, trying to find the box full off pills.Inu Yasha hated pills, he never took them when she told him to.Inu Yasha?.he was too quiet, she stood up and climbed onto the quilt with him, she looked over the over side at his face. He was sleeping! Kagome sighed; well he did need the sleep, he looked really ill. She scowled at her brother, it was probably his fault, making him race round after him, carrying him. She had no other choice, she had to share a room with Inu Yasha, she blushed furiously, and thanked the heavens Inu Yasha was asleep. She would have to stay with him any way, if he was ill. She picked up Sota's bag and walked out of the room. The stopped and knocked on the door  
  
"Hey open up! Sota I've got your bag here, and I've got something important to tell you guys!".No answer."its about Inu Yasha" she said in a not so pleased voice  
  
The door opened, Sota stood there with a worried look on his face, Shippo on his shoulder, looking equally.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome handed him his bag  
  
"Inu Yasha's ill" she said. Sota looked shocked, and so did Shippo  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it would help if he didn't have to keep chasing you two around, he passed out on the bed and he's shivering, he also has a temperature and he is as pale as the snow outside. Since you two have snatched this room then I'm gonna have to take care of him until he recovers, its not that bad at the moment but it might get worse," Sota looked about ready to cry  
  
"T-this is all my fault isn't it?"  
  
Kagome felt sorry for his brother "no its not yours or Shippo's fault, I just want you two, to not wake him up and run him ragged like you did the last 2 days, we've still got the week here so hopefully he'll feel better soon" she shut the door and walked back into her room.  
  
She pulled the covers over Inu Yasha took off the bandana, and lay down beside him on the other side of the double bed. Some holiday she was having so far. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~* Right. I'm gonna be really mean, but. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!! Other wise I'll feel like you don't like my story! I put so much effort into this. I miss homework to do this*sniffle* (Eats chocolate) yay!!!! Sugar rush!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! R AND R!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

I KNOW I KNOW! LOTS OF MISTAKES AND I HAVN'T UP DATED IN AGES!!! Well I just want to say a really big THANKYOU!!! To all those lovly people who send me review *giggle* I really needed them! And I got more than I asked for so THANKYOU!!! ^-^ Some of them were really funny! My hands healed up completely now so I can write again! Oh and... I'm dedicating this chap to everyone who has reviewed! THANKYOU!!!! So here's another chapie!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inu Yasha awoke from his light sleep with a start, jerking his head backwards, something cold and wet was on his face. His eyes were blurred but the recognisable face of Kagome came into view, she was sitting on the side of the bed fiddling with a phone. He felt like someone had dropped a bolder on his head, he felt hot and cold at the same time, this was not good.  
  
"K-Kagome?... "  
  
"Inu Yasha! Your awake!" her face snapped around, relief was written all over her face. He winced as she shouted.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered. He pulled the damp cloth off his face, he sat up. Kagome had taken off jumper so he was bear chest. He lent on his knee  
  
"What's happening?" he asked trough-clenched teeth at the pain in his head.  
  
"I was going to call Seshoumaru, you've got a fever"  
  
"Don't bother I feel fine" he lied, she sat staring at him, and using his demonic power he tried to ignore the pain. Slipping out from the covers, he sat by Kagome. She looked at his face  
  
"You should really rest you know"  
  
"FEH! ...What are we doing today?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, but I want you to get some more rest"  
  
"No thanks I'll feel better when I get moving" he stood up and took out a t- shirt from his suitcase. Slipping it on he looked to Kagome, she gave him a cross look  
  
"I'll be fine! I promise!"  
  
The door burst open and Sota came running in with a thankful look on his face, he ran up and leapt into Inu Yasha's arms, sending him to fall on to the floor.  
  
"Inu Yasha I'm so glad your ok!" he choked.  
  
"I'm fine! What's wrong with all of you! You sound like I'm gonna die!" Kagome sat and knelt beside him and popped a thermometer into his mouth, he growled at her fussing, and moped.  
  
"Inu Yasha you've slept 3 hours over what you normally sleep for"  
  
Inu Yasha used his youkai power and cooled down the thermometer to normal temperature, it beeped. He took it out and handed to her  
  
"Look I'm normal temperature"  
  
She scowled "You cheated!" she moaned  
  
"To bad, I feel fine know!" he said with a sweet smile  
  
LIER! LIER! LIER! LIER! LIER! LIER!  
  
*~*  
  
They all went down for a late breakfast, or should I say lunch. Then they decided to walk by the Themes River. Sota and Shippo did as Kagome had told them to do and they stayed by Inu Yasha side, awing at the sights from there (for which Inu Yasha was eternally grateful). They stopped by a bridge and brought some hot dogs, which Inu Yasha refused the offer (partly because he wasn't hungry, from the fever. The other reason the name was his current condition, and he didn't feel like eating himself)  
  
He was feeling the warmth, even though his powers covered it nicely, sometimes he had to wipe away sweat from his forehead. When that happened he had to give Kagome the most innocent look, while she glared at him, to see if he would show any more signs that she could throw him into bed with.  
  
They sat on a bench in the middle of the bridge eating (except for Inu Yasha who was enjoying the cooling breeze across his face)  
  
"Inu Yasha I still think that you should go back to be-"  
  
She was interrupted by a scream, a scream that made every one in a mile range circle turn around. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sota and Shippo stood up looking around to see where the yelling was coming from. Inu Yasha turned and saw a girl falling from the bridge up stream  
  
"OVER THERE!!!" he yelled, pointing to the small figure splashing around in the freezing ice-cold water. People stopped and stared, cars stopped in the road to see what was happening. The bridge was crowded with people as they watched the girl thrash around in the water.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her pass right below him then looked to Kagome  
  
"Inu Yasha don't you da-" he was gone. He jumped from the roofs of cars, to the over side, sending people everywhere. He jumped over the edge of the bridge and began to fall; the cold wind whipped his face. The sudden shock of freezing water made him cringe. He finally began to swim to the surface. His glasses and bandanna had gone and his hair was loose. He still had his shoes on but didn't have time to remove them. He burst the surface for breath then looked down river to the girl. He free stroked to he side and clamped onto her shoulders. She stopped screaming and looked up to Inu Yasha whining. She was a pretty girl with bright green eyes, and blond hair up in pigtails; she didn't seem to mind he was half youkai, and she was around the same age as Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked over the load gush of water, she nodded and hugged his neck. He could tell she was crying but the water of the river, mixed with her tears. With the last of his strength, he swam to the edge of the river, dragging the girl with him. He finally reached the wall and people sent arms down to help them. The people took the girl first, and then strong arms of many men helped Inu Yasha out of the water. Dragged on to the bank, women surrounded the girl and Inu Yasha giving them coats and asking them if they were all right. The girl was crying into Inu Yasha's chest, he was hugging her back trying to calm he down while his other hand, desperately clutched his chest trying to breath properly. He had stopped using his youkai powers when he jumped into river, so his fever raged and sent his sight blurry again. A familiar voice pushed though the crowd, as Kagome desperately tried to get through the crowd, with Sota and Shippo on her tale.  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
"Kagome?..." everything went white then black  
  
Kagome caught his head before he fell on to the pavement  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha sat bolt up right in a panic, "HUH? WHAT?."  
  
Kagome turned round in alarm. He was back in the hotel. He was dry and in a warm bed. His head burned and he held it leaning forward with a moan "oo- ow!"  
  
Kagome place down the kettle she had and rushed forward to help Inu Yasha.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"About 2 hours" we only just got back half an hour ago. That was a stupid thing to do, Inu Yasha! You might have saved her life but you could have killed your self! now you made the fever worse!" she laid a cold compress on Inu Yasha's head.  
  
"Lizzie are you sure that you don't have any contacts with your dad?"  
  
Lizzie?... who was Lizzie?... Inu Yasha looked up at the girl sitting on the armchair. She was covered with a thick blanket and had a cup of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. She shook her head  
  
"What happened?" Inu Yasha winced.  
  
"Once you passed-out, a nice person asked to take us here, so a few men had to carry you to his car then we came here."  
  
Inu Yasha used his youkai powers and made the fever die down enough to see Sota and Shippo sat beside him, he gave them a smile and looked back to Kagome. He took the compress of his head and threw it with one flick across the room and back into the bowl of water.  
  
"I lost my glasses and bandanna in the river" he said scratching his left ear, he suddenly realised Lizzie was in the room with them, he pointed with one clawed finger at Lizzie.  
  
"don't worry she knows you and Shippo are youkai" Kagome said reassuringly. Inu Yasha sighed and rubbed his head.  
  
"So what now?" he asked  
  
"Well Lizzie is in London for the next few weeks and she is allowed to spend as much as she likes within reason, to get food rooms, anything. Special permission from her dad. He had some important business to attend to. Any way she's going to rent a room here and stay with us for a while. Its time for dinner anyway"  
  
Inu Yasha felt it was time for a change of scenery any way. He got out of bed and made his way to the bath room  
  
"I'm gonna wash my hair, its gone to rats tails thanks to that icy water"  
  
Kagome looked a little surprised "I didn't think you cared about your hair that much"  
  
Inu Yasha turned slightly "well when you've got someone one on your tail, nagging you to take a bath everyday it gets to be a habit"  
  
"when have I ever told you to take a bath?!"  
  
"never, but you would tell me to now anyway, considering the fact I jumped in a river"  
  
"you never worried about that... er... back home"  
  
"well, back home it didn't matter as much. And back home I wasn't ill"  
  
Kagome hated to admit defeat, but this time he had a point.  
  
"um... Kagome?" Kagome turned around, smiling at Lizzie "is he... er... your husband or something?" Kagome almost fell over  
  
*~*  
  
after 20 minutes of chatting between Kagome and Lizzie, Inu Yasha walked out of the bathroom with a big towel tied around his waist. He undid his suit case and took a pair of blue jeans and other clothes, skimming through them as he walked back in to the bathroom  
  
Lizzie smirked, "I have to admit he is kind of a hunk" Kagome sighed and shook her head with a smile.  
  
Inu Yasha emerged from the bathroom wearing the jeans and white top with damp hair and popped the other cloths into the suitcase. Kagome made a face then got up and fetched her hair brush, then climbed on the bed behind him, and started brushing his hair  
  
"what are you doing Kagome?"  
  
"shut up! I can't stand your hair when it's wet and knotty!" she said in a fed up voice. Inu Yasha slipped his feet into some dry trainers. Kagome had finished brushing his hair, but he felt a hot blast of air at the back of his head down his back.  
  
"hey! What the?!"  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha I'm only drying it for you!" she sighed, brushing the hairdryer against his damp bangs  
  
After half an hour of hair drying and fussing she finally finished. His hair was shining and silky tied up in a loose ponytail down his back.  
  
"me and Lizzie need to go arrange a room for her to stay in, you stay here and have a nap or something"  
  
Inu Yasha huffed.  
  
*~* Hmmmmm! I'm really happy now! Oh yeah I went on a hike to day got lost about 12 miles from my house with my friends and we had to go to a little chief to call my mum! Such fun! And please review! I promise I'll try not to be so late updating! Chow for now! Bex 


	8. chapter 8

I'm SORRY!!!!! I'm really sorry for the big delay in updating! I've been hacked down with chores essays animal responsibilities and family reunions down in Portsmouth! Oh and an annerversary or two here and there! Any way! I beg for your forgivnes!!! I'm uploading 2 chapters to make up for it!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*~*  
  
They went for a walk to wait for the restaurant to open. Inu Yasha walked along the river throwing in stones.  
  
"hey Inu Yasha have you ever heard of Shakespeare?"  
  
"Shakespeare? I thought you were supposed to hold a spear not shake it" Lizzie and Kagome burst out laughing  
  
"Shakespeare! The famous poet and story writer!" Lizzie corrected, Inu Yasha shook his head and threw another stone skimming across the water  
  
"you haven't?!"  
  
Kagome butted in "Inu Yasha doesn't really get that much information where he lives, it's really isolated from other people" she glanced at Inu Yasha.  
  
"oh well, any way he has made the most beautiful poems, then turned them into stories"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and pulled Shippo off of his head before the little fox youkai pulled his ears off.  
  
"hey I got a poem for ya. there once was a kistsune named Shippo, who was a bit of a dippo. He pulled on my ears, And burst into tears, When I drowned the stupid kiddo!"  
  
Inu Yasha held him eye level glaring "that's real funny Inu Yasha!" Lizzie said giggling "you could make that a career! Funny poems! But Shakespeare's stories and poems also became famous plays"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Shippo, who glared back "would you like my poem to become a play, we could do one preview now if you wish" Shippo smiled innocently "just as I thought.you can't act" Inu Yasha put Shippo down on the floor, and the kistsune ran up to Kagome, looking over his shoulder at Inu Yasha with another false smile, then climbed onto Sota's shoulder. Inu Yasha smirked evilly.  
  
*~*  
  
After dinner, the group went to a lounge to talk and relax. Sota again stayed by Inu Yasha. Shippo stayed on Kagome's lap.  
  
"how did you fall off the bridge anyway?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I was pushed by a few boys, they were threatening me for money, but I didn't have my purse.I want to thank you for saving me Inu Yasha"  
  
"don't worry about it, I'm used to saving people by know." He said with a sly smile at Kagome  
  
"what? What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked. Inu Yasha, Sota and Shippo burst out laughing.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha fell on to the ground sprawling sheets and covers everywhere. He staggered to his knees, clasping his chest. His head felt ready to explode. and sweat dripped down onto the floor. It was dark and every thing was blurred and out of focus, he could hear Kagome sleeping behind him on the bed and the Tetsusaiga was leaning on the end of the bed. He cringed and struggled to his feet. Leaning against the wall he opened the balcony window, gasping for air, the cold stung his throat, and bear skin, he wore only underwear and shorts, and the prayer bead necklace hung round his neck. tears were streaming down his face. Pain filled his lungs with every breath. His damp hair clung to his sweaty back and shoulders. There seemed to be a kind of dark cloud surrounding him. Enclosing him, with no escape. Sitting against the windowpane he willed his youkai power to decrease the pain. He passed out.  
  
*~*  
  
At 4:oo in the morning Kagome woke up feeling hot, it wasn't her, she wasn't hot, the room was. She looked at the heater switch, it was off, and the thermometer said the room was about 29c. heart thumping she looked over her shoulder, the balcony door was open!  
  
"what the hell?" she turned over, Inu Yasha was missing from the bed, the sheets were spread on the floor, and over by the door crumpled up in a ball Inu Yasha sat.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed she raced over to him, the heat seemed to radiate from him. he was hot. To hot! She couldn't touch him. He was drenched in sweat. She couldn't even see his face, he had them buried in his knees.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!INUU YASHAAA!!! WAKE UP!!!" tears were streaming down her face. She fumbled with the phone and screamed down to Lizzie that Inu Yasha was dying. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and Lizzie came rushing in, in her nighty. She immediately ran round and knocked on the boys' door. all three of them came rushing in. Sota ran to Kagome's side in front of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome he's alive look he's breathing!" Kagome fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers. She grabbed the phone.  
  
Shippo had transformed into a bowl and filled himself with water in the bathroom.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" he cried as he sent a shower of ice-cold water cascading over Inu Yasha. He fell onto his side shivering. Opening one eye he yelled out in pain.  
  
Kagome was shouting down the phone in panic, the person on the other end heard the huge yelp from Inu Yasha, shouted, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" then hung up  
  
on the other end Inu Yasha was desperately trying to get his temperature under control. All his strength seemed to have gone. He could hear screaming and shouting, but it all seemed so faint. Suddenly he felt two cool strong hands grasp the side of his face and force him to look up. He couldn't see, all he could see was colour, then not even that, white and black, then darkness. Nothing.  
  
*~* that's the first one done and. 


	9. chapter 9

The next one!.  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The sweet smell of Kagome filled his lungs, he was still in pain, a lot of pain but Kagome was there, and made him feel better. Cold water trickled down his face, he felt hot, but not at all deathly hot, just hot. some strength had returned, or what he could find, he was still weak, but if he wanted to he could move. It wasn't so much wanting to move it was actually moving that was the problem. His bones felt stiff, sore and set in place. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think!. he felt a soft had touch his check and stroke his pale skin. His hair was still damp, he was still sweating slightly, but nothing compared to what had happened last night. What did happen last night? He remembered a lot of pain, he remembered hot and cold, he remembered screaming, and hands, two hands gripping his face, they didn't hurt him, he didn't think they did. They felt cool kind and soothing. Whose hands? He felt him self-panting for air. It was light out side, or was it dark he couldn't tell, in fact he couldn't hear properly, his senses couldn't correct them selves. His nose hurt like he'd smelt a bunch of chemicals, it stung, he could only smell Kagome. His mouth tasted salty sweat mixed with water, but nothing more. His ears could pick up no more than muffled voices he couldn't make out. He couldn't even sense how many people there were in the room. People were whispering he thought, or were they shouting, his eyes hurt to even open slightly. He felt a tear drop on his face and trickle down his forehead. Was he on someone's lap? Yes his head was on a girls lap, Kagome's lap! At least he could make sense of that. But why was she crying?  
  
Wanting to know why, so he opened his eyes slowly, pain. He didn't care, he just wanted to see why Kagome was upset. It was no use, blurry colours, that was all he could see. Black and peach was hanging above his face, with blue underneath peach white for the back ground along with brown green white cream and pink. He painfully got his mouth working "k-k-kago-me. "he said in an almost whisper. there was a sudden movement in the room, he could hear, or rather feel vibrations of their movement. More colours blurred past his eyes. To painful. He winced sending even more pain through his body, he yelped, and the movement stopped, someone was telling them to stay still, he couldn't tell who was. A gentle cool hand place over his forehead, not Kagome's, but soothing his tremendous headache. He heard a voice, it was fuzzy but he could just make out the words  
  
"Inu Yasha can you hear me?" Inu Yasha winced again and replied a yes. The voice spoke to him again "what can you see?"  
  
"colours" he opened his eyes half way.  
  
"anything else?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Inu Yasha what happened?"  
  
"pain. " there was a faint murmur or was it crying, he still couldn't hear properly  
  
Inu Yasha tried to focus his eyes, or ears something to help him figure out what was going on.  
  
"what else?" the voice said  
  
"hot.. too hot"  
  
"where did it hurt?"  
  
Inu Yasha winced again "ch-chest. head. no air. to warm" he still couldn't see or hear. Every thing seemed to be slipping away again. He could hear the voice telling him to come back, to stay with them. But blackness covered his mind, blackness with no pain, it swallowed him up.  
  
*~*  
  
Voices again, soft voices, soothing voices, his ears were actually working slightly. He could still smell Kagome, she hadn't moved. it was dark know he could sense things clearer, still not perfect but he could tell there were a number of people in the room, his nose was working fine. But there was still pain, more pain than before. He had some more strength, he still couldn't move his body but he felt he could slightly move his head. Opening his eyes slowly halfway his sight had become much better, he could tell Kagome was sleeping, and that some one had put him on the bed. He was still hot, sticky hot but there was a cool breeze coming through the open door. two, no three people where asleep in chairs to the side of the bed, one kistsune. Then who was the other person? The other being in the room? As if to answer his question a face appeared, a familiar face, though he couldn't quite place.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" it said still in an unrecognisable voice  
  
"w-who?"  
  
"its me" he felt a cool hand on hid forehead, and his sight seemed to clear up in an instant. A very worried looking Seshoumaru appeared before him. This change in seeing and the fact he just saw Seshoumaru, made him sit bolt up right not thinking of the consequences. Pain rushed through his body surging up his back and beating in his blood, he yelped so loud every one in the room next to it below and above it jumped awake. Inu Yasha hugged his chest wincing and clenching until the throbbing ebbed away, Kagome crawled up behind him and put her arms over his, calming him down. His wet hair clung to his skin, and sweat had drenched his face. He was shaking again. Inu Yasha felt Kagome cover him with a blanket, and he slowly opened his eyes. Seshoumaru was beside him, but this wasn't the Seshoumaru from his time this was the older one.  
  
"w-what happened to me?" he said in a whisper, gulping to get some moisture into his lungs. They hurt so badly.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't an ordinary illness Inu Yasha. When I arrived you were nearly dead. I think-that you somehow had a side affect from the fever. though I've never known you to have fits before. I don't think this is a illness. when I came- I felt something. another presence. It was around you so I'm assuming that that's what tried to kill you. it was weird though. it wasn't like a youkai. more like, a- shadow of something. But it disappeared as soon as I felt it. Since you were almost dead then, I guess it just thought you would roll over and die" there was a disgruntled sound from Inu Yasha, but Seshoumaru pressed on "I'm glad Kagome called me when she did. I don't think you would have held out against it any longer. You were already at the highest temperature a full youkai would cave in at. I don't now how you handled it. I mean the room was the same temp as the equator, radiating off of you. Thank Shippo too. it was his idea to pour cold water over you before you did die. I'm afraid were going to have to keep an eye on you, and another out for this.thing"  
  
Inu Yasha still shaking sighed and lent back into Kagome's embrace "is it me, or does every thing want to ruin our holiday?"  
  
Kagome managed a weak smile. Shippo bounded up onto the bed beside him, looking up at him as if he might die. Inu Yasha meekly smiled at him. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha's sweaty hair out of the way from his face  
  
"Inu Yasha you need to get some more sleep" Kagome insisted, but Inu Yasha was already nodding off on her shoulder. Kagome sighed and hugged him closer.  
  
"It's been harder to wake him every day, and every time his fever gets worse" Seshoumaru sat down again shaking his head  
  
"Does he always get himself into these things?"  
  
Kagome shrugged "Sometimes"  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha woke up he was still in pain but not so much now, he could here the kettle rattling, and some one talking. He was lying on the bed and he was tucked in tight with blankets. He opened his eyes. It was light now, or near evening, had he slept for the whole day? Looking to his side he saw Kagome handing someone a drink. He tried to move his arm; he slowly began to sit up. He pulled the compress away from his head and looked around. Sota was snoozing with Shippo on the other side of the bed, and Lizzie was sitting in a chair, reading a book 'Shakespeare no less' he thought. He turned back to Kagome.  
  
"How long was I out for?" he asked. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin she hastily walked over to the bed and sat down. Inu Yasha knew what was coming so he quickly willed his temperature down, Kagome felt his fore head.  
  
"That's cheating brother" a calm voice spoke "lowering your temperature will get you no where now, not while I'm here" Inu Yasha made a stroppy face. "Besides your just making your self worse, look what happened to you the last time, I don't think you want to go through that again" Seshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Oh give it up! I'm fine!" he said  
  
"Well you seemed the total opposite a few days ago", Inu Yasha looked at him bewildered  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
Kagome looked at him upsettingly "about 2 and a half days"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha shouted,  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled slightly "I see your coming around" Inu Yasha gave him an evil stare  
  
"Well I feel fine now"  
  
"No you don't Inu Yasha! You're still sick, you still have a temperature, even if you can hide most of it, your still burning up!" she made a sour face, Inu Yasha glared back.  
  
"I'm fine!" he growled  
  
Kagome clicked he jaw and stared at him "SIT!!!" she shouted. Inu Yasha felt the prayer bead necklace around his neck drag him backwards onto the bed. Hitting his head on the pillow sent a pain down his back  
  
"OOOOW!!!!" he moaned and placed a hand to his head.  
  
"There see? Now go back to sleep!"  
  
Inu Yasha crossed his arms, and huffed, he couldn't even be bothered to fight the spell. Seshoumaru laughed  
  
"You must show me how to do that one day Kagome! It certainly keeps my brother under control!" Kagome smiled. Lizzie looked up from her book  
  
"You ok Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he moped  
  
Kagome tucked Inu Yasha in again and sat by his side. "Lizzie do you think you could go down to reception? We need some more blankets" Inu Yasha shoved the covers down.  
  
Seshoumaru looked at Lizzie as if trying to find something out "Lizzie? As in Elizabeth?" Lizzie nodded "you wouldn't happen to have the sir name Tapperd would you?"  
  
"Yes that right, but I don't think I know you"  
  
"My name is Seshoumaru I'm Inu Yasha's brother, I'm here on business with your dad"  
  
Lizzie immediately brightened "your from the CIA aren't you? My dad said they were coming to talk to my dad about something, something about Stone- Henge I think" Seshoumaru nodded, "have you been able to find him yet?" Kagome pulled the covers up over Inu Yasha again, and after a minute he pulled them down again.  
  
"No, not yet, he seems to be in hiding, I think the discovery he made has made him very anxious" Lizzie nodded and bounded out the room, Kagome turned to Seshoumaru again  
  
"What discovery?"  
  
"It's supposed to be some sort of tablet about Stone-Henge written in ancient English. That's why I'm here. The scientist Dr Tapperd wanted the CIA to look at it. He sounded quite urgent on the phone, apparently it says what Stone-Henge does"  
  
Kagome's expression turned to amazement. "Really? Where did he find it?" she tucked Inu Yasha in again.  
  
Seshoumaru shrugged "he didn't tell me." Inu Yasha sighed and shoved the covers back down. Seshoumaru looked at him with a smirk. Kagome faced him  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?!" she asked and pulled the covers back up  
  
"Its too hot! Can't you open a window or something?!" he shoved the covers back down.  
  
"HAH! That's exactly why you should stay in bed, you're still ill!" she pulled the covers back up  
  
"Well turn the heating off!" he said shoving the quilt away again  
  
"It is off! Who do you think is making the room hot! I'm not the one with the fever!"  
  
Kagome pulled the covers up half way to his shoulders, and Seshoumaru opened the door. Inu Yasha muttered under his breath and turned on his side, away from Kagome.  
  
*~* whew! Rush writing eh? See ya soon.. Hopefully. 


	10. chapter 10

Hmmmmmmm.. I really ought to get my act together. I haven't been updating as much as I want to, but I've been so busy lately I haven't had the time. I wanna thank every one for there reviews!! There the reason I keep writing! I love you all!!!! I've been writing out the beginning to a new story too. any way.. Tada!! Your new chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After an hour Inu Yasha awoke from a light doze with a yelp, a sharp pain jolted in his head. He opened his eyes wincing. Kagome was standing next to him; tears were in her eyes again. He felt hot again, it radiated from his body. The thick clouding presence was there again. Engulfing him. Swallowing his soul. Nothing but pain. 'Not again!' his thoughts screamed, there was another large jolt of pain that threw his head back, hitting it on the hard surface. A hand was placed on his chest, that cool hand again, it seemed to help him breath. Still he gasped for air. He was drenched in sweat again. He used up what energy he had and steadied his temperature, though it felt like someone was helping. Something was trying to strangle him, or that's what he thought, when he moved his hand up to his throat nothing was there. Pain cursed his veins. Something was trying to kill him! He felt another hand brush his fore head. He slowly began to see clearer. He was on the floor again, was he having another fit? It was like the exact same thing as the time before, he had fallen off the bed, sending sheets all over the room, there where people in the room. He gasped and held his breath while he decreased his pain. The pain stopped after a while, and he battled with the phantom around him. Lashing out, it disappeared. and he panted for air. He felt some one strong pull him into the sitting position. Seshoumaru. Kagome collapsed beside him onto her knees and threw her arms around his neck, he hugged her back. Someone pulled a quilt over his shoulders. God what was happening! He was shaking violently, and his head pounded. Seshoumaru helped him to stand. He wobbled and fell, Seshoumaru caught him. Sitting him down on the bed Kagome sat beside him hugging his chest  
  
"Again?. " he whispered, Seshoumaru nodded  
  
"This thing id defiantly not giving up. It came back because it didn't finish the job."  
  
"Well its not unusual for someone to be after my head." He moaned  
  
"Yes but we need to find out what, your getting worse every day Inu Yasha and you know it"  
  
Inu Yasha looked out side. It was snowing lightly. He sighed and fell asleep on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes "I think he'll be alright for now"  
  
"I've got to go, hunt down Dr Tapperd. Kagome call me if any thing else happens, and I'll come straight back" Seshoumaru pressed a button on a beeper and in an instant a grown kistsune appeared next to Seshoumaru, took hold of his arm and they both vanished.  
  
"I better get back to my room too" Lizzie stood up walked over to Sota and Shippo. Both of them had been on a chair strangling each other in a hug, petrified for Inu Yasha "come on you two I'll take you back to your room" both of them nodded and all three of them walked out of them room, closing the door behind them. Kagome lay Inu Yasha down of the bed; she covered him with a quilt and went to take a bath.  
  
After she came out, she had a towel wrapped around her body. She dived into her bag and pulled out her hairbrush and pyjamas. She looked at Inu Yasha, walked over and felt his fore head. He was burning up again. She suddenly spotted something. A red mark on his throat, she touched it with a finger. Suddenly Inu Yasha grabbed her hand softly by reaction. He opened his eyes and looked in to Kagome's face.  
  
"Kagome?" he stared at her, then realised she was wearing nothing but a towel. Kagome must of suddenly realised the same thing, blushed and ran off in to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later wearing her nighty. Inu Yasha had put on a cream t-shirt and was making him self a drink.  
  
"Inu Yasha get back into bed now!" she steamed  
  
He narrowed his eyes and huffed. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on his front. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned off the main light, then switched on her side lamp. She got in to bed and brushed her hair. After a while she tied it back in a plat and switched off her side lamp. Inu Yasha hadn't moved. She sat up again shifted down to the end of the bed, grabbed the rest of the cover, on Inu Yasha's side then pulled them up over and tucked Inu Yasha in, then she lay down again. Inu Yasha still didn't move. She sat up again and leaned over Inu Yasha to see his face, he was still awake.. and moping.  
  
"Inu Yasha what is wrong with you?" she said irritantly  
  
"Can we go out tomorrow?" he said  
  
Kagome was looking at him with utter disbelief "you just had a fit and you want to go out?!" Inu Yasha stared a head not meeting her gaze  
  
"I'm bored! And I cant get to sleep" he moaned  
  
"Inu Yasha what's that mark on your neck?" she asked, he finally looked at her but confused. Kagome took his hand and pointed his finger towards the red mark on his neck. Inu Yasha touched it and cringed slightly  
  
"I think that's where I was being strangled" he muttered, Kagome looked sad for a moment, then thought  
  
"We can go out- if you want to.but"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled "thanks" he closed his eyes and started to doze off when Kagome snuggled in to his side. He looked to the other side of him. Kagome had gone into a deep sleep. 'I guess she needs it' he thought, he put his arm around her shoulder and dozed off himself.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome opened one eye, it was light out side. Snow was lightly coming down in flakes. She looked to her side. Inu Yasha was gone! Her heart raced faster. She sat up and looked over to the window, he wasn't there. She stood up on the bed; he wasn't even in the room! "Inu Yasha?!" She ran over to the bathroom door, it was open, nobody was in it! She opened the hotel door and looked down the hallway "Inu Yasha?!!" she screamed. No answer. Heart racing she pulled on her slippers and a cardigan, then ran around the hotel. She had gone through the lobby, reception hallways and closed bars. Her mind was racing and blood pounded through her ears. She rounded the corner and thumped in to someone, she fell onto the ground. A strong gentle hand pulled her to her feet; she looked up to see someone with white hair a Weston style hat and sunglasses.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" she leapt into his arms "where did you go? I was so worried about you!" Inu Yasha looked back down at her, and smiled.  
  
"I went out shopping"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Inu Yasha held out some of his money from his time "you wouldn't believe how much these are worth in this time"  
  
"Well do you know how much you made me panic?"  
  
Inu Yasha made a worried face "sorry" Kagome shook her head  
  
"No I'm sorry, you've been cooped up in that room for about 3 days, but you could at least told for me"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you"  
  
Kagome smiled "where did you get that hat?" she giggled,  
  
Inu Yasha tipped it a bit "I liked it!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "it suits you, any way what else did you buy?" Inu Yasha turned slightly for Kagome to see a bag, hanging on his shoulder  
  
"Since Shippo was going to be staying here we might as well make him look a bit human, so I bought some cloths and aspirin since were all out"  
  
"You took all the aspirin?" she said in a flat voice  
  
"What? I had a headache!" he made a moping face. Then his eyes brightened and he pulled a leather box out of his jacket, it was black and small. He handed it to Kagome  
  
"I also saw this in the shop window, and thought it might be a nice surprise"  
  
Kagome opened the box. Inside was a pair of golden earrings with a jewel encrusted in each. There was also a ring in the centre of the box. It was golden like the earrings, except, as the jewel there was a glowing splint of some kind. Kagome took out the ring and held it up to the light  
  
"This is a shikon shard!!!!" Kagome was astounded, Inu Yasha was smiling. Kagome jumped in to his arms and embraced him in a warm hug. Inu Yasha hugged her back and nuzzled her hair.  
  
"Ooooooh isn't that so cute! A proposal!" a sly voice snickered. Inu Yasha looked up to find Seshoumaru standing a few meters away from then leaning against the wall. Inu Yasha growled. Kagome swung around hiding the ring in her hand, "calm down brother I was only joking!" Seshoumaru looked confused, "I thought you already collected all the shards" he said. Kagome gulped "is there something your not telling me?" Seshoumaru made a slightly pained expression  
  
Kagome cleared her throat "I think its time you new the truth"  
  
*~* Did you enjoy? I hope so! Bit of fluff in there too! CUTE!!!!!! Any way, REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. chapter 11

I'm in a really good mood at the moment! He he! There's this really cute guy outside, cleaning his car with his top off *drool* he reminds me somewhat of Inu-baby *drool* muscles *drool* good looking.shame about the hair though! Oh! If only he had doggy ears and long white hair!!! Hey I might have given up on guys if it weren't for a few, but I can still drool over them can't I? Hmmmmm.. Inu Yasha.. And yes I am weird; people have been saying that for years now. I'm also happy since it's the half term!!!! I can have a lie in!!!! Yay! So I can write more!!! Here you go! A nice long chapter!!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"So let me get this straight, you Inu Yasha are from the past 400 years ago, but you can travel through this well to get to Kagome in the future. And you Kagome travel through the well to the past to help Inu Yasha find the shikon shards, but you live in this time. So the Kagome I met 400 years ago is you but from a different dimension? So then that would mean when my brother went missing, until now, I'm assuming he went through the well with you in that time to your time, or this time, but in a different dimension? So this Inu Yasha is from a different dimension, and the kistsune is the exact same as Inu Yasha, except I don't think he left, so that would mean I've gotten older while Inu Yasha has gotten younger, or stayed the same. So you two are still finding the shikon shards but the other two had finished- ow my head hurts!" Seshoumaru sighed and leaned back against the chair. "This is all too confusing!" he moaned.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked slightly, Kagome gave him a look. "Any way, why did you come here?" Kagome asked  
  
Seshoumaru nodded toward Inu Yasha "just checking up on him. Seems he's back to his usual self"  
  
"Too right he is" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Can we go out now?" Inu Yasha butted in  
  
"If you behave your self and tell me when your feeling worse, you hear me?" Inu Yasha snorted a yes "and don't you lie to me either"  
  
"Me? Lie? Little old lovable me?" Kagome glared at his, and he cracked a smile "you're too easy to wind up, you know"  
  
*~*  
  
After an hour of fussing, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sota, Lizzie and Seshoumaru walked out of the hotel  
  
"Any luck finding my father yet?" Lizzie asked hurrying up to Seshoumaru, he sighed "not yet, I've been more preoccupied with my brother, but I've gotten some hints as to where he his, not his exact location though"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes "he's not the type to let people in on his little game unless he wants them to"  
  
Kagome had hold of Inu Yasha's arm as they walked across the road, while he held Sota's hand, and Shippo was tucked safely inside his jacket.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked  
  
"I really wanted to take a look around London, there's supposed to be a huge clock here too, called Big Ben. And there's something called the London eye I want to go on" Kagome said  
  
"I didn't know London had a eye!" he asked confused  
  
Kagome laughed, "It's a ride! Its not a real eye, it's a Ferris wheel, your going to have to see it to understand what it is. Oh yeah that reminds me there's going to be a party at the hotel tonight, with fire works and food. It's to celebrate Christmas, and New Year, its one week after tomorrow, and Christmas is in a few days, but well be heading home tomorrow, so we can celebrate it tonight." She hugged onto Inu Yasha's arm with anticipation; in fact she hugged it so tight, Inu Yasha made a face. Kagome suddenly dragged him down, he cried out in surprise as they landed in a heap on the floor with Sota on top, and Inu Yasha down on bottom. Kagome burst out laughing, Inu Yasha sighed and rested a hand on her back, smiling too. Seshoumaru picked Sota off of Kagome and stood him up on the floor, brushing off his coat. Lizzie helped Kagome up, with an amused grin. Inu Yasha sat up and looked at his back, Shippo jumped out of his top and onto Sota's shoulders.  
  
"Oh! I'm all covered in snow!" he got to feet, and tried in vain to brush it from his back. He finally gave up and let Kagome wipe off the snow he hadn't managed to brush of or just smoshed in his attempt.  
  
Kagome snickered, "oh you think that's funny do you?" Inu Yasha growled playfully. A cold snowball hit Kagome in the head; she brushed it off, and then gave him an evil grin  
  
"You wanna snowball fight?" she challenged  
  
"Bring it!" he shouted back. Kagome took off running, Inu Yasha close behind, while the others tagging a few meters back. When Seshoumaru, Lizzie, Shippo and Sota finally stopped, they found them selves at a park. They walked in looking for any sight of a snowball fight. Something cold and wet hit Seshoumaru in the back of the head. He swivelled around to find Kagome hidden behind a tree, with a snowball in her hand and a big smile on her face. Seshoumaru gave her a disapproving look. Kagome looked at him with innocence, and pointed at her self as if to say "what? Me?" another snowball hit Seshoumaru in the back of the head. He smiled and picked up a snowball, using his senses he picked up which tree his brother was hiding behind. He silently walked over and placed a large snowball on top of his head. He brushed it off and was ready to position a snowball on his brother, but he wasn't there. Instead he had taken cover behind another tree. Shippo was on top of Sota's head when a large soggy snowball knocked him off. He made a face then picked up some snow and threw it in the direction of Kagome. She dodged it and threw one at Lizzie; she made a jump back and backed behind a tree. Then Lizzie hit Sota with a snowball, so he wouldn't feel left out. Soon there was a massive snowball fight, with two main teams. Inu Yasha, Shippo and Seshoumaru against Kagome, Lizzie and Sota. They had made barricades and shields with snow, and were using tactics to hit each other.  
  
"Hey that's no fair you've got three youkai!" Lizzie shouted  
  
Inu Yasha picked up Shippo and rolled him into a snowball, then chucked him over the snow mound. There was a loud thud and the sound of a kistsune moaning, and what sounded like a stifled "jerk!"  
  
"There now you've got one!" Inu Yasha shouted. Seshoumaru burst out laughing and ducked barely in time for a snowball to miss his head. He grabbed a pile of snow and threw it back.  
  
"I'm going to go around and come up behind them" Inu Yasha whispered and crawled off on his hands and knees round the corner and behind the under growth, leaving Seshoumaru to fend for himself.  
  
Mean while Kagome had whispered to Lizzie and Sota she was doing the same thing.  
  
Inu Yasha hid behind the bush and peeked out from behind it to see Kagome crawling with a snowball ready in her hand. He waited to see what she was up to, when she was barely a metre away from him, she lifted the snowball higher up. Just to annoy her he pounced on her and got the snowball in his ear as they both rolled down the hill laughing. When they reached a flat, of the enormous drop, Kagome landed across Inu Yasha. They both burst out laughing and Kagome stuffed a snowball in Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Hey!" he laughed as he wiped it out of his eyes. Kagome was up and running for the nearest tree, but Inu Yasha grabbed her by the waist before the two went rolling down the hill farther, laughing and pummelling each other with snowballs. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they both collapsed in the snow. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and the both looked up at the sky, they both blushed slightly, and it stood out even more from the snow.  
  
"Hey look!" Kagome pointed to something white and fluffy in the sky "its snowing again!" Inu Yasha took a deep breath. Kagome looked up at him in worry. He held up his hands in despair  
  
"I'm fine!" he moaned. Kagome's look changed in to a wicked smile  
  
"At least your well enough for me to do this" she placed a snowball on his face, he grinned wiped it off again. Kagome snuggled up against his side, and Inu Yasha found him self-wanting to stay like that for a long time.  
  
"For once you agree with me!" he sighed; he felt a playful hit in his side. "Must be a record!" he felt another hit. He laughed out loud. The snow started coming down lightly. He felt Kagome move away, and looked down to find her, moving her arms and legs in the snow. She got up, so did he. Walking around to see what she had done. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look I made an angel!" she stated. In the snow was the shape of a person wearing a big gown. "Actually it kind of reminds me of you in your kimono."  
  
"Minus the doggy ears"  
  
Kagome giggled. "We should probably go back to the others, I'm sure they'll need our help"  
  
"More like Seshoumaru will need our help" Kagome giggled again  
  
"Hey I wonder if we defeated Naraku" she said, Inu Yasha looked at her confused "I mean since Seshoumaru was in that time he would know wouldn't he?" Inu Yasha looked thoughtful for a moment  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, if we know what's going to happen, we might change it, anyways I'm pretty certain that we win, because Seshoumaru said I went through the well"  
  
"He said that, he didn't actually know" Kagome said slightly worried. Inu Yasha rubbed his forehead and sighed  
  
"Well I cant really be bothered with it right about know, besides were on holiday" he stretched out and yawned, only to get a snow ball in his mouth, he spat it out. The game was still on. He had to admit he had never had so much fun. he'd never felt anything quite like this ' I wish it could go on for longer' he thought. He chased Kagome up the hill, occasionally ducking a rouge snowball or two. Once they were up the top of the hill, Inu Yasha decided to get her back for the snowball in the mouth, so he jumped up behind he grabbed her around the waist, yelling and laughing, then found the nearest tree and banged it with his foot. A heap of snow tumbled down on top of them. Inu Yasha sat cross-legged in the snow with Kagome on his lap, they were both laughing, waist deep in fluffy snowfall. They fought there way back towards the war zone, to find they had a cease-fire. They were stood in the middle of the battlefield chatting about something. Being curious, to find out if it was another battle strategy Inu Yasha joined them, with Kagome close in toe.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked. A soaked and snowed Seshoumaru turned to him with a grin on his face  
  
"Ah there you are! You let me get pummelled by those three! Where have you been?"  
  
"Me and Kagome had a little disagreement with a hill, but it eventually stopped"  
  
"Were going to get some lunch" Lizzie beamed  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Inu Yasha exclaimed  
  
"Well you haven't eaten in about three days, your thin as a rake you know, I don't want you any thinner" Kagome teased poking him in the side.  
  
"Got your sword brother?" Seshoumaru asked. Inu Yasha knocked on the handle twice before smiling  
  
*~*  
  
Soon all 6 of them were at a restaurant, talking about the snowball fight. Inu Yasha and Kagome stepped out side, and waited for the others to finish paying.  
  
"Kagome. I want to thank you, for taking care of me, while I've been ill" he almost whispered, Kagome blushed and turned her head away slightly  
  
"Well you are my friend Inu Yasha. you always look out for me, so I was just returning a favour I guess"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled slightly and looked away "I. probably scared you, eh?"  
  
Kagome turned around, shock and sadness was on her face. Inu Yasha looked in to her eyes painfully "Inu Yasha. you didn't scare me, the thought of you dying scared me. I was scared you would never wake up!" she started shivering "weren't you scared?"  
  
"Me? Yeah. it reminded me of the last time I was ill"  
  
"When was that?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and kicked the snow with his shoe "it was when I was really young. it was the middle of winter, and I caught this fever. it was so bad I couldn't get out of bed. my mother stayed with me, and took care of me till I was well. even after two months. I could hardly stand up. I almost died. and with out my mother I would have"  
  
This story seemed to upset Kagome even more. Tears were welling in her eyes.  
  
He suddenly found himself hugging her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, while she dried her tears on his shirt "I'm sorry." she whispered, she hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest. After a few minutes Kagome and Inu Yasha pulled away, to find Lizzie and Sota making funny face out of the window. Kagome gave them an evil look, and flushed bright red. Inu Yasha looked equally as unimpressed. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, and both of them stopped dead in the middle of there face, pulled away, and walked away whistling innocently. There was a slight flicker of grey, and Inu Yasha shook his head Inu Yasha turned back to Kagome. Kagome?. where was she? Inu Yasha looked up and down the road. He couldn't see her. Where had she gone? Inu Yasha turned around. Looking back up Inu Yasha spotted Kagome walking around the curb in the road. Racing after her Inu Yasha came round the corner to see her walking around another curb  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inu Yasha shouted. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
'Strange....normally she would have looked back or thrown some insult' running after her again, Inu Yasha ran through the maze of London, after what appeared to be Kagome. Rounding one corner, she wasn't there. He turned one other corner until he came face to face with the largest clock he had ever seen. It stood on top of a great tower.  
  
"This must be the Big Ben Kagome was talking about" he looked upwards, at the roof towering above him. "Bet ill be able to spot her from up there!" he jumped up into the air, and took flight. He got up to the handles and perched on the long hand, pointing to the 3. Using his youkai powers he steadied his gaze across most of London. It was huge!!! Inu Yasha concentrated every bit of his power into Kagome's presence.there!!! Found her. She was back at the hotel??!! Just at that thought, right on queue a painful jolt stung the back of his neck. He lost his balance and fell, as he fell he cried  
  
"Typicaaal!!!!" before he summer-salted and landed on his feet. Toppling over from the fall. After a moment he remembered Kagome. Sitting up he jumped out of the curious crowd surrounding him and bounded towards the hotel.  
  
What's she doing there?! How did she get there!?  
  
Running round one corner, he stopped so suddenly he almost toppled over. In the middle of the alleyway was.. Kagome.  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?"  
  
Another flicker of grey clouded his vision but it went as fast as it came. Suddenly the Kagome in the road started to move. She smiled and waved at him. Inu Yasha stood there, bewilderment written all over his face.  
  
He took a step forward, but stopped. Kagome's form seemed to be dissolving from her feet to her head. Once she was fully gone, instead of Kagome, there was now what seemed to be a black cloud. The black fog wafted around until it resembled something of a human form. It wasn't Kagome though. Inu Yasha flinched, as a pair of blood red eyes opened on him. He did not like this one bit. It charged.  
  
*~* I like a snowball fight!!! Though that's because I always win! Any way! Like the chapie? Well review and tell me so!!! I like reviews!! Makes my story look good!! Kind of like food. Though presentation doesn't mean jack shit if the food tastes like plastic. Pardon my language. So.tell me my story's good!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. chapter 12

Yay! Another chapter up!!! This is a really long chapter to say sorry for not writing more during the holidays but it's been sooooo nice I couldn't stay inside!! Any way, I'm not going to be evil and do another cliff hanger instead I'm ending this chapter with a nice bit of fluff, but believe me! there will be more!! Much more!!!! Anyway.  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome sat at the foyer with Seshoumaru. Both of them had comeback early after searching for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Where do you think he could have gone?"  
  
"Knowing my brother, chasing something, that is either trying to kill him, or him trying to kill it."  
  
Just to answer Seshoumaru's question, Inu Yasha stumbled in the room. Looking up he smiled meekly "I've found you-" Inu Yasha wavered and collapsed on the floor unconscious.  
  
Seshoumaru was up on his feet stomping towards his brother with a worried but serious look on his face. Picking Inu Yasha off the floor. Kagome was at Inu Yasha's other side almost faster. Motioning Kagome, they dragged Inu Yasha into their room and laid him down on the bed.  
  
"Now what's he gone and done! Sometimes this can get really irritating!" Seshoumaru growled, only half-heartedly.  
  
"I don't think it was him this time," Kagome said. Parting his shredded jacket, Inu Yasha's chest was marked with heavily bleeding scratches. Not just scratches. Three huge slashed marks ran down from his shoulder to his waist.  
  
"What could have done that?" Seshoumaru stared at the mark  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha woke up with a start. He sat up and looked at his chest, a bandage was wrapped round it. He sighed and rubbed his head. He looked at the clock. He wasn't really bothered about reading time, but he could tell he hadn't slept that long. He rummaged through his suitcase and found his kimono shirt. He put on the soft white shirt and felt immediately better to be wearing something familiar. He changed his jeans, and hung them on the radiator to dry. Inu Yasha walked down to the reception, wearing his cowboy hat and sunglasses, then spotted Kagome, with a cup of tea. She was sitting with Seshoumaru and the rest of the gang when Inu Yasha joined them. He plucked Shippo out of the space then sat down putting him on his lap.  
  
"Getting your self into more trouble I see brother" Seshoumaru said with a slight smile. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow and snorted. Kagome glared at him with such a look that he flinched and sank back into the seat. Seshoumaru laughed  
  
"What happened Inu Yasha?!" Kagome said, with enough venom that nobody would dare disobey her  
  
"well....the last thing I remember...was chasing you all over London"  
  
"what-what are you on about? I was with Seshoumaru! I turned round for one second and your gone!"  
  
"I saw what happened!" Sota piped in. he blushed when every one looked at him. "well the beginning anyway. Inu Yasha was looking off to the side, and I kind of saw something flicker in front of him. Then his eye's went all misty and distant, like something was controlling his mind, and he ran off"  
  
"I don't think it was controlling his mind Sota. From what you said Sota it sounds like someone cast a spell on him. Not a very powerful one, because I would have sensed it. But enough to lead him away from the rest of us. Does this all sound familiar to you Inu Yasha?" Seshoumaru turned to his younger brother.  
  
"kind of. He's right about the colour-flicking thing though. But after that it's kind of hazy. I remember I couldn't find Kagome...then I couldn't catch her.....and then....." Inu Yasha went deep into thought. Snapping back to life he jerked his head back "I was...attacked....by-this monster made of black cloud....I don't think it was real though....since it passed straight through me...."  
  
"Not without leaving a mark or two" Kagome hissed  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
"It had a humanish form....and red eyes..and..it had that-presence"  
  
"was it the thing that tried to kill you earlier?"  
  
"no...and yes...it's more like, it was only partly there. Not actually there, but kind of like, stretching a hand out there. I'm making no sense." Inu Yasha moaned  
  
"let's leave it for now. You lot are leaving soon right? Then Inu Yasha will be leaving whatever is trying to kill him. Though it might try and get anything to kill him before he leaves. So no leaving the hotel without telling Kagome, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha snorted in reply  
  
"Seshoumaru you better go find my dad soon" Lizzie said  
  
"Oh don't worry about that I've got lots of time here in England"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Are you going to come to the party tonight?" she asked  
  
Seshoumaru nodded "to keep an eye on him" he pointed at Inu Yasha "something out to kill him-."  
  
"When is that different from any other time?" Inu Yasha protested  
  
"-and I plan to find out what" he finished off his sentence.  
  
Inu Yasha peered over his sunglasses at Kagome "what?" he said in a slow voice. She glared at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha someone's out to kill you"  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
"Don't you dare go running off on your own any more!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in defeat, "I promise"  
  
Seshoumaru laughed again "Kagome how do you do that! My brother listens to no one except you!"  
  
Kagome shrugged "if he doesn't do what I say. He'll soon obey, by eating dirt," she giggled. Inu Yasha grunted and fingered the rosary around his neck.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha thought it was a waste of time to get ready for a party. He was already in clean clothes. But he had a shower and washed his hair. Once he was dressed. Kagome sat down and dried it so it had a silver shine. She tied it back in a loose ponytail, using the hair to hide his fattened ears. Then went to have her own bath. When they were finally ready, Kagome was wearing a long slim navy blue dress with a slit up one side, the shikon shard hung around her neck on the silver chain. She held out her hand. Inu Yasha gulped when he saw her but didn't let her see. She took hold of his hand, and led him out of the room. Knocked on the boys' doors, Sota opened it. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, looking remarkably like Inu Yasha. Shippo had transformed in to a boy of Sota's age, with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He too wore jeans, but a grey shirt instead of a white one. Lizzie met them out side her room door. She was wearing a red short dress with no sleeves. She cooed when she saw Inu Yasha and Kagome holding hands  
  
"You look like a real couple!" she beamed. Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed slightly. But they mostly glared at Lizzie. Lizzie bit her lip suppressing a giggle.  
  
"No honestly you two look like a king and queen!"  
  
"Well they kind of are" a muffled voice peeped over the crowd, coming from Inu Yasha's shoulder. Every one including Inu Yasha looked, to find a very old, and quite a big flee sitting on his shoulder  
  
"MYOGA?!?!?!"  
  
"That's right" Kagome faced the flea and squished him between two fingers, holding him up to her face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she almost screamed in amazement.  
  
"Ahem, I was taking a nap on lord Inu Yasha's shoulder"  
  
"The whole time?!"  
  
"No not really I jumped into lady Kagome's bag when you returned home, and woke up to find you all here-um where is here?"  
  
"England"  
  
"And that's not lady Sango, I guess she's another friend you picked up?"  
  
"You could say that I guess" Kagome muttered and returned the flea to his perch on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"As I was saying.. Lord Inu Yasha is heir to the thrown of the Weston lands, and lady Kagome is a very important priestess, so yes they are kind of like a king and queen, or should I say prince and princess"  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away from the group walking down the hall towards the lobby. "Hurry up you guys" she called  
  
Inu Yasha swiftly caught up with Kagome.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends lady Kagome?" Myoga asked  
  
"Oh right, this is Lizzie short for Elizabeth, and there-" she motioned to Sota on Inu Yasha's heels "that's Sota my little brother I've been telling you about"  
  
"Oh nice to meet you lady Elizabeth and you lord Sota"  
  
Lizzie blushed slightly "you can just call me Lizzie" she smiled sweetly. Sota on the other hand was jumping up and down "yo Myoga! You- are- so- cooooool!"  
  
Shippo and Inu Yasha looked at each other in total sympathy for each other, and sighed tragically.  
  
*~*  
  
The hall was large and lit with chandeliers hung on the walls and ceiling. The place almost glowed. People were sitting around, standing up and dancing on the gleaming wooden floor, to the wave of a soft old classical piece of music, flowing through the room. There was a huge archway where two enormous patterned glass doors stood open, bearing a massive marble patio, and showing a gorgeous sunset. People were already outside, kids were playing out side, laughing while parents watched over them. Looking up, the ceiling was almost shimmering, painted angels and figures flew above their heads. There was at the back of the large ballroom, a stage cutting a semi circle round the back, and cut straight up through too the ceiling. Golden pillars were lining up the walls and beautiful paintings hung in decorated old golden frames between them. At the back of the hall, two Christmas tree's stood covered in tinsel, colourful balls and figures of angles. There was another floor, skimming around a few feet above, people in gowns, dresses and suits leaned over the sides, watching the dancers, and talking to each other. Above the entrance they came through, a huge balcony stood, and people were talking and having drinks. Tables, with glowing candles littered the hall's floor. Sofas and chairs were resting on the walls, and a banquet was lined up on one side.  
  
Inu Yasha stood dumbstruck, Kagome in the same state.  
  
"This-this is beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, touching her check with a hand. She was looking around the place when a sudden yank on her dress caught her attention. Kagome looked down to Sota and Shippo "you two go and play out side with the other boys but be careful and try not to get muddy, ok?" both Shippo and Sota nodded in unison, then disappeared out of the door.  
  
"Shall we grab a table?" Lizzie said snapping Inu Yasha out of his trance  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah"  
  
All three of them walked over to a low coffee table and sat down. Inu Yasha and Kagome sat close together on a double sofa while Lizzie sat on a very comfy armchair opposite them  
  
"I wonder when my brother is supposed to show up"  
  
"He said he'd come later on" Kagome answered, "this place is amazing" she sighed. Inu Yasha smiled slightly in agreement. Kagome reached over and picked up a leaflet "oh! The fireworks won't be until really late!" Kagome cried "that's way past Sota's and Shippo's bedtime!"  
  
"Kagome I'm sure they'll cope with one late night"  
  
"Yes but we've got to go home tomorrow" she moaned  
  
"Kagome you sound like your mother" Inu Yasha teased. He got a playful hit in his arm "ow! Hey!" he chuckled. He had to admit though the idea at first sounded silly, he really needed this holiday. If you could call this one.  
  
"Inu Yasha are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah I feel fine, my fevers nearly gone"  
  
"Oh good. How's your chest?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
Kagome went into deep thought and they became quiet, Inu Yasha listing to the music and people talking. Lizzie was ordering drinks for them all. While Sota and Shippo stood at the door looking worried  
  
"Shippo, do you think Inu Yasha will be ok?" Sota choked  
  
Shippo swallowed and put on a hard face "yeah he'll be ok. He's gotten himself out of tougher situations than this" both of them ducked around the corner again  
  
An hour went by, and the trio talked about the week's events, and the snowball battle in the park, which burned still bright in their minds. Kagome's concentration kept slipping back to Inu Yasha's chest. I hope it doesn't hurt.  
  
The band struck a start.  
  
A familiar tune awoke Inu Yasha from his conversation "what's that?"  
  
Kagome lifted her head up to listen "it's the music Inu Yasha"  
  
"Yeah I know that, but I've heard this before.I-it cant be! I haven't heard this in centuries!"  
  
It was a fast waltz piece of music and set a beat in the hall "oh it's a waltz!"  
  
"You know this piece?" Inu Yasha turned to Kagome,  
  
"Hell yeah! I used to be the best dancer out of the class!" she remarked  
  
"Well why didn't you say you could dance?" and with that Inu Yasha took her arm and dragged her on to the floor, let go of her arm and turned to face a very stunned looking Kagome. He smiled sweetly and held out a clawed hand. The beat to the music began to come alive and the music began to kick in, Kagome snapped out of her shock when the music started and took hold of Inu Yasha's hand. Inu Yasha pulled her in chest-to-chest, and the two spun around the floor, not looking out of each other's eyes. The crowds parted. Kagome spun out and pulled on Inu Yasha's hand, the dog demon pulled her back in and the two where spinning in steps and turning. Spinning out and in turning and dancing in each other's arms. The music became stronger and the two became transfixed on the dance floor. Kagome spun out again and let go of Inu Yasha's hand. Once she was a few meters away she stopped and turned to him. He smiled slyly. She gave him a look but couldn't keep the smile of her face; instead she began to spin back to him. Taking her hands, Inu Yasha and Kagome weaved in and out of their lace, with elegance, keeping eye contact and moving perfectly. The whole room seemed a blur, even the people in it. The music became more intense, as so did the dance become more difficult, they danced, span, and turned. Kagome's breathing became rapid but her mind paid attention to Inu Yasha and the steps, which they entwined perfectly. As soon as Kagome thought she couldn't stand any more, she spun in to Inu Yasha's arms, and he dipped her, holding her by the waste, and just as they'd come together, the music stopped. The dance was finished.  
  
Kagome grinned so big and laughed silently. Inu Yasha was just as worn-out as she was, also laughing. He pulled her too her feet, and were suddenly deafened, by a massive thundercloud of claps, cheers, laughs, and shouting. Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha's chest, to see they were in a large circle of people. The crowd went all the way around the dance floor. The balcony lining the 2nd floor was crammed with people, jammed up next to one another, clapping, cheering, and beaming down at them. Even the people in the band where cheering.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I think we're famous!" Inu Yasha laughed, shouting over the monstrous noise. Kagome turned back to him, her eyes sparkling in the chandeliers light, and cheeks rosy from the dance. Inu Yasha took her hand and they walked to the edge of the crowed. 'Thank god my ears are tucked in! This would have been hell if they were clear' Inu Yasha thought as he led Kagome through the roaring crowd.  
  
"INU YASHA THAT WAS SO COOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!" Sota shouted. He and Shippo came running over and were jumping up and down in front of them. "HOW!?- WHEN?!- YOU!" Sota was at a lost for words. "Inu Yasha THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" he shouted up at him, though the cheering was dying down it was still pretty loud, Inu Yasha motioned Sota to follow him and walked Kagome back to the corner.  
  
Kagome swung past Inu Yasha and faced him "How the hell do you know how to dance like that?!" she beamed, Inu Yasha shrugged  
  
"My mother taught me"  
  
"Inu Yasha this music wasn't even made then, how could of you known?"  
  
"Kagome, that exact piece. was what my mother wrote"  
  
Kagome was at a lost for words "b-but Inu Yasha! This was made by a famous musician!"  
  
"Kagome my mother was a great artist in many ways, she came up with the music and dance, but she gave it to someone else, hoping they would use it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome.my mother was married to a demon, still she wanted to have her music played, but in that past it wasn't appropriate, so she gave it to some ones family, so they could have the music ready for when the time was right. She didn't care if that person got all the glory" he made a side long look and smiled  
  
"If you really want to know, I can ask the band to play another piece and we could have another dance, and find it out for yourself?" he held a hand back to the dance floor, it was back to normal and people were dancing again, along with kids trying to mimic the dancing duo a moment ago. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh, and slumped back down into the chair. Inu Yasha chuckled "I didn't think so"  
  
"Maybe later" she sighed  
  
Meanwhile Sota was wide eyed and bugging Inu Yasha "how-did-you-do-that?!" he cheered  
  
"It takes a lot of practice, though I haven't really practiced for a few days"  
  
"Days?" Kagome asked looking slightly confused "you practice dancing?!"  
  
"Please! Kagome you've seen me!"  
  
Kagome looked utterly shocked "w-when!?"  
  
Inu Yasha hit the palm of his hand on his for head and looked expectantly "where in the seven hells do you think I learnt to fight?"  
  
This took Kagome completely by a bolt from the blue. "You- your mother taught you how to fight?"  
  
"Well duh! Why else would she create a new kind of dance out of the air? I use the dance moves to help me fight, mother taught them to me, and created the music later to help me get things in time"  
  
The side of Kagome's mouth twitched "I don't believe it! I just danced a battle routine, and that exact piece was written by your mother. every thing I do seems to be connected, to you!" she whined  
  
"Ah your never get rid of me" Inu Yasha joked  
  
"Wonderful performance out their old chap!" the couple turned around to find Seshoumaru in another suit, but more for special occasions. He wore a big smile, and Lizzie was at his side.  
  
"Hello Seshoumaru" Kagome beamed  
  
"You two were bloody brilliant out there you know"  
  
Inu Yasha looked slightly stunned "you were watching us?"  
  
"Inu Yasha I hardly think any one wasn't watching you little brother, you danced like a professional" Seshoumaru smile grew "I didn't even know you could dance! That was your mothers old piece of music wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, that was it, though it must've been good music, especially to come this far forward in time, and to travel to England"  
  
"You sound surprised Inu Yasha, good music never dies, and your mother was exceptional at it. I used to hear her at night, when I was younger, and she'd play the violin, and play a tune from out of know where"  
  
"I didn't know she was that good"  
  
"Very much so" Seshoumaru sat down, and Lizzie sat back in her seat. Sota was still jumping up at Inu Yasha in a trance to find out more, of how he danced.  
  
"Tell-me-In-u-Yasha!" he cried.  
  
Inu Yasha gave a sigh "first of all Sota you've got to have a good partner" Kagome blushed slightly as Inu Yasha looked at her "and Kagome so far is the only one I've come across who can keep up with me" she turned a shade redder and turned her head away from him, with a small girlish smile playing across her lips.  
  
"You and Shippo go back out side and come back in when it's to dark, ok?"  
  
Sota pouted, but nodded and went to go play in the remainder of the daylight.  
  
"I can't believe you Inu Yasha" Kagome said "we've been together for months and you never told me you could dance"  
  
"Well it never really crossed my mind to tell you, and you didn't really need to know at the time, so it would have been a waste of breath. And besides I forgot"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"Inu Yasha can you do me a favour?" she asked him quietly  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Kagome crossed her fingers "My schools holding a talent contest in the summer, I was wandering if you could come and dance with me, for my talent"  
  
Inu Yasha looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled "I suppose so"  
  
This took Kagome by surprise he was agreeing? To do something for her? "Does that mean you will?"  
  
"As long as I'm not doing anything, of course I wouldn't be anyway"  
  
Kagome flung an arm around his neck "thank you" she whispered  
  
"Besides if I can't you've always got archery" Kagome chuckled and let go  
  
The sun set hours ago, and the sky was clear. Stars were shining in the sky and there was a cold nip in the air. People started to leave the hall and wander out side, the fireworks were getting ready. Inu Yasha didn't feel like eating, he wasn't hungry. And that made Kagome slightly concerned.  
  
"I'm fine!" Inu Yasha sighed for the 20th time in an hour "the fireworks will be starting soon, I want to find Sota and Shippo before they begin. I'll be back in a few minutes" Inu Yasha stood up and walked out of the hall, and onto the patio. He walked over to the railing and looked out over the garden. The garden went as far back as the river. And there was a spot of woodland parked in the corner of the massive field. Sota and Shippo were nowhere to be seen. Well not out in the open garden anyway. Inu Yasha looked towards the forest, he used his youkai powers to sense any movement. They were there, in the forest playing tag.  
  
Skimming his hand on the smooth stone railing, Inu Yasha walked down the steps towards the woodland. Once he reached the edge of the woodland, he called out there names  
  
"Shippo!! Sota!!" no answer "hey guys I know your in there!" still no answer. Slowly Inu Yasha crept forward eyes keen and locking into anything unknown, or moving. The 'small woodland' didn't seem that small any more. In fact it was huge, big enough to get lost in. it went down to the park, the park were they had the battle with snow. Inu Yasha crept through the wood silently, eyes, ears, nose and senses on full alert. The wood was almost pitch black, except for the quarter moon shining through the tree's branches. Suddenly Inu Yasha came into a circle of a clearing. And dead centre of the small circle stood a really big, fat, tree. And very familiar.  
  
"Th-this looks. like the god tree!" he choked  
  
Inu Yasha moved forward cautiously. The moon was bright and glowed on the ground. Inu Yasha hesitantly touched the rough bark, and a familiar tingling sensation pricked in his hand. He drew back his hand like it was on fire.  
  
"This is the god tree!" he gasped. "Wait."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up into the branches, they weren't in the same position, this was the god tree but. in a different country. He caught one of the frosty brown leaves that lately fell from its branches. This wasn't even the same type of tree! It was an old oak. Inu Yasha stood at the base of the tree for a long time staring up into the branches. Time passed slowly as he thought. He thought about why it was here, it wasn't the god tree exactly, but it had the same old magic, the same old feeling, soul, that Inu Yasha could feel. Even traces of kikyo's magic that had pinned him to the other god tree.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head clear of that thought. Now was not the time to be remembering the past, and it was past.  
  
A white mist had surrounded the woodland and Inu Yasha had nearly forgotten what he came out for.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sota! Shippo! Where are ya!? Don't make me have to find you! You'll piss me off!"  
  
A movement caught Inu Yasha's attention. He spun around ready to pounce. Nothing was there. The hair on the back of Inu Yasha's neck stood up and a chill nipped past his cheek.  
  
"What are you?" A very low soft voice spoke, though it had no accent or any tone for that matter. In fact, it was unrecognisable, it had no distinguishable flaws. He couldn't find out where the voice was coming from. It was just. there.  
  
"Who's there?!" Inu Yasha backed up against the tree, wishing he had brought the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What are you?" the voice murmured again  
  
"Who are you?!" Inu Yasha growled  
  
"Who's who?" a small voice awoke Inu Yasha out of the state he was in.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
He looked down to find a small little kistsune at his heels, and a human boy tagging behind him  
  
"Ah! Inu Yasha! Found ya!" Sota grabbed Inu Yasha by the sleeve and pulled him in the direction of the hotel "common Inu Yasha, we have to go back!" Inu Yasha looked up one more time and scanned the trees.nothing, had he just been imagining it?  
  
He smiled at the two boys "lets go, the fire works are starting soon"  
  
Inu Yasha led the boys through the forest, keeping his senses clear for any sign of danger. Once they were all safely out side the forest, Inu Yasha looked back, as if expecting something to happen. Nothing again  
  
"I'm going mad," he moaned to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha led the boys over to the table  
  
"Took you long enough" Kagome teased  
  
"Yeah well that forest went all the way down to the park, these two could have easily gotten lost"  
  
"What where you two doing in there?" Kagome said  
  
"Playing" Sota shrugged "were going to watch the fire works so we'll get some good seats" and with that Sota yanked Shippo out the door again.  
  
Inu Yasha gave an exasperated look "what was the point me going out there for? I bring them in, and they've just gone straight outside again!"  
  
Kagome giggled and took Inu Yasha's hand "your more you're self when you're angry"  
  
"And I'm not angry" he hissed at no one in particular. Kagome smiled and led him out side.  
  
"Come on the fire works will be starting soon!" BANG!! "Correction, the fireworks have already started" Seshoumaru offered Lizzie his arm and led her out side along with the other two. People were sitting on chairs and standing on balconies. The fire works were beautiful. They showered the sky with gleaming stars, of every colour. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Seshoumaru, Lizzie, Sota and Shippo stood at the edge of the risen patio. There was a clear view of the fireworks. Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome, she was beautiful tonight. The light from the fire works, radiated her splendour and made her eyes sparkle with magnificence. Inu Yasha smiled. He was standing next to the most gorgeous women on earth. Inu Yasha's heart skipped a beat when Kagome took his arm of the rail and moved in for a cuddle. He didn't even fight, he embraced her warmly, and she smelt so sweet. He sighed with contentment as they watched the sky be painted with stars.  
  
*~* Loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnngggg!!!!!!! That was one of my longest chapters!!! It was so fun to write though! I really hope you liked it!!!! 


	13. chapter 13

I'm so sooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;.; I haven't updated in so looooooooonnnng!!!!!!!!! It was killing me! I just had to write but I was so pent up with studies for my SAT's exams!!! Though I'm having them this week I still managed to find the time to writer this! It's that before like I told you I went down to Portsmouth the see about 30 relations I never new I had, and NOW there popping up every where! It's soooooo annoying! So almost every weekend I've explored the whole of the south of Britain!!! From deven to portsmout to London! And some place else in the middle of a million field!!! Any way I'm finally going to get on with the story!!!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The ball was over and all the people had left. The group had walked to the lobby. Seshoumaru bid farewell to Lizzie and then to Inu Yasha  
  
"Listen pup" he smiled "I'm gonna take you to the air port tomorrow ok? So I'll meet you and the rest of your friends at the entrance at 1:00"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and nodded "k"  
  
Seshoumaru patted him on the head, to receive a playful growl. He laughed. "See ya!" and with that he disappeared out the door  
  
"I'll never understand him" Inu Yasha growled "one moment he'll do anything to kill me.. and then the next, he's acting like a real brother" Kagome giggled  
  
Lizzie bid her good nights to the four companions then set of for her room. Sota and Shippo exchanged glances  
  
"Race you back to the room"  
  
"Your on!"  
  
"1...2...3!"  
  
Zoom!..... they were gone.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked "that was fast. I'm surprised they can keep their eyes open, I mean it's ten past twelve"  
  
"Nah they'll be bouncing off the walls all night, from the amount of sugar they've had" Kagome said  
  
"Oh great! Another night with out sleep! Just what I need!" he sighed. Kagome bit her lip and smiled "why don't we let them calm down first" she took Inu Yasha's hand and led him down the way they had come. Inu Yasha gave a confused face. But Kagome smiled "just come with me!" she whispered. Together they went around dodging caretakers, and hiding from staff. They finally made it to one hallway they had already been in before. Kagome walked with Inu Yasha at her side to the middle of the magnificent ballroom. It was dark but the room shone silver, and blue, with the light of the moon. The magnificent chandelier, caught all the light it could, sending shimmers, and sparkles all over the hall. The hall was deserted, no one, no- thing, dwelled in the magnificent building. The place looked like there hadn't been a party at all.  
  
Kagome walked Inu Yasha on to the wooden dance floor  
  
"What are we doing back here?" he asked. Kagome turned around and faced him  
  
"You didn't forget our second dance did you?" she smiled "I said I wanted to dance later"  
  
"But Kagome, the ball's over, there's no one here, there isn't even music playing"  
  
Kagome made a sad pout "please?" Inu Yasha sighed a, you-win, and Kagome smiled. She hugged Inu Yasha; he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome whispered, and kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. And the two carried on dancing slowly in the moonlight.  
  
Shippo sighed and went all misty-eyed "isn't that so cute?"  
  
Sota peeked around the corner at the dancing duet, and smiled too "sure is"  
  
Shippo shifted his position on top of Sota's head. "Inu Yasha and my sister must really like each other"  
  
"Yeah, they fight aaall the time, love is definitely in the air" the kistsune sighed again and sunk into a fantasy. While Sota watched the twirling couple.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome ran down the hall. Paper in her hand, and an expression of total shock on her face. Her hair whipped her face and cascaded down her back. She skidded at her door; missing it and catching the next ones handle to steady her self. Running back she bolted through the door.  
  
Inu Yasha awoke suddenly, as Kagome jumped on the bed with such speed, she rolled onto him. She was heading off the other end of the bed when Inu Yasha caught her by the waist; unfortunately, it wasn't soon enough, so she dragged him of the bed too. Inu Yasha landed on his back, and Kagome on top of him, but before the pain in his back could register, the two were still rolling around on the floor, tangled in the bed sheets. The pair finally stopped moving and Inu Yasha winced, as fate had just done his back in again. He opened an eye to see Kagome lying on top of him. He face was still in shock  
  
"What?" he groaned. Kagome stuck the paper in front of his face. He read the paper; it had come from the front desk, and on it was writing  
  
"It's a letter, so what?"  
  
Kagome couldn't speak instead she shook the paper. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, and lifted his only free arm to take the paper.  
  
"To the Higurashi family I'm afraid your plane has been cancelled until further notice, all airports and ship docks, train stations and roads have been closed, from the massive storm we had last night."  
  
Inu Yasha looked out the window. It was snowing. Hard. Very hard actually. a proper blizzard. Inu Yasha turned back to the paper  
  
"Since you cannot leave, we will make arrangement for you to stay in the hotel a little longer, if there is any problems please ring bla, bla, bla, and it will be delt with as soon as possible"  
  
He moved the paper side ways to look Kagome in the face. She was still in shock and looking at him, as if he was ready to shout but instead she got.  
  
"Wow.we're staying here longer." he said in a not really bothered voice. She looked really shocked this time, "what? Did you think I was going to shout?" he said. She nodded enthusiastically. Inu Yasha sighed and read the paper again.  
  
"I could really go for some breakfast right about now," he said  
  
"Just one problem Inu Yasha" Kagome found her tongue again  
  
"Mm?" he said still reading the paper  
  
"Um." Kagome blushed furiously, as she had just realised she was lying on top of him and couldn't get away. ". I'm kinda stuck."  
  
Inu Yasha moved the paper sideways again to look her in the face. "You shouldn't have been running, it wasn't like I was awake yet"  
  
Kagome blushed again and scratched her cheek "sorry" she whined. Lizzie walked through the door, and blushed furiously when she saw Kagome and Inu Yasha on the floor. Kagome waved at her with her free hand and Inu Yasha sighed  
  
"Um.do you think you can get us out of here?" Kagome murmured to Lizzie.  
  
After half an hour of untangling Inu Yasha and Kagome from the blanket, just made it worse. In fact they were even more tangled than they had been. They were both standing up facing each other.  
  
"I can't even get my hands free to slash this thing now! You knotted them up when you twisted the cover over!" Inu Yasha growled, but instead got a gag in his mouth as Lizzie pulled a cover over his head  
  
"AY!" he shouted.  
  
Lizzie circled them studying the strange wrap "I can't even find the end!" she moaned  
  
"Its right next to my tied up hand, inside this ridiculous sheet" Inu Yasha scowled  
  
"Well I can't get that out!" Lizzie sighed, "Where's the other end?"  
  
"Next to my other tied up hand!" Inu Yasha mumbled  
  
"Oh! Well that's just great! You're stuck! I can't get to that end either! Kagome, I'm afraid you'll have stay with him for a while"  
  
Kagome who was cuddled up against Inu Yasha's chest blushed slightly. Lizzie threw her hands up in frustration and walked out the room  
  
"Hey where are you going?!" Inu Yasha shouted after her  
  
"Down to my room! I'll call Seshoumaru! Maybe he can get you out of this"  
  
"No! Don't call him!! What will he think if he sees me like this!!" Inu Yasha groaned. To late.she was gone.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was snuggled tightly to his chest, she closed her eyes and sighed. 'This isn't so bad' she thought as she hugged his chest. Something warm touched her cheek. She drew back and wiped it, a slit of blood was on her fingers  
  
"Inu Yasha. your chest's bleeding again" she said  
  
"Oh great! You better get us out of this soon Lizzie! By the time you come back the maid will think I've bled to death!!"  
  
Kagome giggled at Inu Yasha's grouchy mood "I don't think its that bad" she sighed.  
  
"Oh BLOW THIS!!!" and with that Inu Yasha yanked his arms out side ways, powerfully , shredding the covers in the process. Kagome blinked, she was still cuddled up to his chest but a shocked expression on her face. She drew back.  
  
"Why didn't you do that before?!" she almost screamed  
  
"Well I probably would have got screamed by Lizzie for shredding the blankets"  
  
"I suppose so.lets get this mess cleared up, before she gets back. Then I'll have a look at your chest"  
  
"K"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome set out picking up the remnants of the once called blankets.  
  
*~*  
  
Lizzie walked back into the room with Seshoumaru at her heels. She stopped dead at the door. Inu Yasha was sitting on the bed Indian style, while Kagome wrapped a clean bandage around his chest.  
  
"I don't believe it! Where's the blanket gone!?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded over to the bin, where it over flowed with scraps of cloth. Lizzie gasped, and Seshoumaru looked over her shoulder  
  
"Nice touch brother see you haven't lost the knack for destroying things" he smiled slyly "from the sound of Lizzie here, you two were in a tight spot"  
  
"You could say that" Inu Yasha bounced off the bed and pulled on a rather large baggy blue t- shirt, brushed down his trousers and tied his hair back over his ears again.  
  
"Anyone for breakfast? I'm starved!"  
  
*~*  
  
Breakfast was really pleasant that morning. Seshoumaru joined them and they got to talk about the storm and what they wanted to do for the next days.  
  
"Well I've got to keep searching for Dr Tapered, I still haven't the faintest clue to where he his" Seshoumaru said over a glass of orange squash.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find him, you always seem to find me. even when you're not looking for me" Inu Yasha said  
  
"I hope your right"  
  
"I wish my daddy would grow up sometimes" Lizzie moaned, "he acts like a kid, hiding from people"  
  
"I'm sure your dad's just worried," Kagome said, "after all a secret about Stone-Henge sounds really interesting. Even I would like to know what it is"  
  
"That's exactly why he wants to keep it a secret, because people can steal this theory, and stone tablet. And also it could cause a wide spread disturbance over England." Lizzie stated  
  
"True" Seshoumaru agreed  
  
"Didn't your dad give you any type of clue to where he would be? I mean we know he's around Stone-Henge, but there are loads of places where he could be" Kagome called  
  
"No, he didn't give me any information about anything. He just gave me a credit card, a suitcase and a mobile phone, then shoved me out the door"  
  
"He sounds pleasant" Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome nudged him in the arm. Inu Yasha decided to change the atmosphere and subject "so what are we doing today?" every looked at him nearly in surprise  
  
"Don't tell me you all forgot were staying here?"  
  
Every one seemed to snap back to life, and there was a mumble of no's  
  
"So? What are we going to do?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment "well it is nearly Christmas, and I would like to go shopping"  
  
"Then shopping it is!" Lizzie cried in delight  
  
*~*  
  
The storm was bad, but Inu Yasha and co. were wearing thick jumpers. Kagome and Inu Yasha were in front of the group, while Seshoumaru kept a watch on the kids in the back. Kagome clung to Inu Yasha's sleeve to help her gain her fight against the wind. Something slippery took her feet out from under her, but before she went down Inu Yasha caught her around the waist and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"How far do we have to go?" Inu Yasha said over the wind.  
  
Kagome fiddled with a map, then looked up and around. She pointed to a big old grey building, with large windows, decorated with items.  
  
"It's over there!" Kagome huddled inside Inu Yasha's jacket as they walked up the building and they piled through the glass doors. Once inside they shook themselves off. Inu Yasha wasn't surprised to find this place almost as big as the hotel. larger in fact. "Silly humans and their inventions" he sighed as Kagome led him on to an escalator, going up to the next floor. He didn't even flinch as they started moving, to Kagome's surprise.  
  
"Lets split up here, Inu Yasha you come with me. Seshoumaru and Lizzie can go together, then Shippo you can transform into a grown up or something, to keep Sota out of trouble, k?"  
  
Shippo nodded, and both Sota and him grabbed the money Kagome held out for them and went round the nearest corner out of sight. Kagome looked at the space they had just been  
  
"I didn't even tell them the time there supposed to meet us back here"  
  
"We'll find them sooner or later" Inu Yasha said, "I'm keeping an ear and eye out for them"  
  
"Like you did at the air port?" Seshoumaru continued, and was whisked away by Lizzie, telling him to hurry up  
  
"Well that was fast, I didn't get to tell them the time to be back either! They all seem in a real big rush to shop"  
  
"Mm." Inu Yasha agreed. "Where now?"  
  
Kagome looked around and looked into a shop window "oh look! It's a Christmas shop!"  
  
Inu Yasha was taken by surprise and was yanked sideways by Kagome, he barely caught his balance then ran after her towards the shop  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
She disappeared in side the shop. Inu Yasha slowed to a walk at the entrance and stepped in the door silently. It was a very cheery shop, full of reds, greens, silvers, gold's and browns. There was a majestic atmosphere, that soothed Inu Yasha's nerves and Christmas stuff littered the whole place. There were stuffed teddy bears, decorations, cards and other items hanging around.  
  
Inu Yasha's sight was taken away when Kagome dumped a big red and white Father Christmas hat on his head, and slid over his eyes.  
  
"Uh.?" Inu Yasha stood there for a while listing to Kagome giggle, then lifted up the white fluffy brim to uncover his eyes.  
  
"You have the hair to go with it" Kagome giggled  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, as he saw the picture of a fat Father Christmas riding on a wooden sleigh.  
  
"'Cept I'm not as lazy" he said blowing the white cotton ball of the end of his hat out of his face. Then nodding to the picture  
  
"I never said you were" Kagome said with a smile  
  
"And don't you forget it either" Inu Yasha gave her a sly look  
  
"What?" she asked with a slimy tone, and a hint of curiosity in her eyes  
  
Before Kagome could react, Inu Yasha took from behind his back and dumped an even larger hat on Kagome's head (is it even possible to get a humongous Santa hat?)  
  
Kagome looked in shock. All she could see was the red materiel from inside. She could hear Inu Yasha snickering from somewhere beyond her line of sight. Pouting, she quickly decided to pay revenge. Lunging at Inu Yasha's voice, she grabbed something soft and fluffy  
  
"That's not even close to where I'm standing!" she heard him chuckle  
  
Kagome lifted up the front of the hat and looked to her far right. Inu Yasha stood a few meters away from where she was, hands on his hips  
  
"Honestly Kagome, I really don't know. One minute you can pin-point a shard miles away, the next you cant even catch someone straight in front of you!"  
  
"That's no fair! You moved!"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too.doh!"  
  
Kagome tried to hold back giggles and snorts as Inu Yasha mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Anyway, what are we here for?"  
  
"Anything we want" Kagome plucked the hat off Inu Yasha's head and walked over to the counter.  
  
*~*  
  
Seshoumaru sighed as he looked at a video camera. Lizzie was all over the shop. Bouncing of the walls, chatting and examining the whole store full of electronically goods  
  
"Women and their instinct to shop" he sighed, as he fiddled with the cameras buttons.  
  
He jumped nearly half a mile when Lizzie snuck up behind him  
  
"Hey, if you Inu Yasha's brother, and supposedly the greatest demon-"  
  
"-I never said that-"  
  
"-Doesn't matter, you were thinking it"  
  
Seshoumaru gave her a sceptical look  
  
"Anyway, how come you didn't notice me sneak up on you?"  
  
"Well my silly little girl, when one is deep in thought, then one hardly notices what going on, on the out side of ones head."  
  
Lizzie pouted. Seshoumaru smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked to the other end of the shop.  
  
"Man, he's no fun" Lizzie whispered 'maybe I can lighted his mood' she thought as she strolled over to the youkai  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha gazed over glass ornaments and decorations. His nerves seemed somewhat calmer in here. It was a bookshop, a new bookshop. Books of all different kinds where Lined up. He stood in the middle of the room at the foot of some grand stairs, leading to more books upstairs. This place had a kind of demanding atmosphere to be silent, so unusually he obeyed this respectable atmosphere, and didn't make a noise. Instead he used his eyes to do the talking for him. Kagome had gone of to look at some books, while Inu Yasha was left to fend for himself. He skimmed along the shelves, and book names, until something caught his eye.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out a rather thick book. It was new, like all the other books but the title, was what caught Inu Yasha's eye.  
  
The Myth of Stone-Henge  
  
Interested he skimmed through the intro taking in the information like a computer, and then placed it back on the shelf exactly the way he'd found it. He thought to himself about the information he just read, and jumbled it around in his head.  
  
'Stone-Henge, one of England greatest mysteries. No one now's exactly what it does, but there are many theories.'  
  
A tap on the shoulder brought Inu Yasha back from his thoughts. He spun around on his heel to look down at Kagome. "What ya' want?" he said in a casual tone. Kagome just smiled sweetly, and held up a book in Inu Yasha's face. The title saying "meeting women, and how not to meet them"  
  
"And what's this for, May I ask?"  
  
Kagome smiled rather wickedly "I thought it might help Miroku, with his little Sango problem"  
  
"What problem? They're not fighting each other again are they?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, how thick headed are you!? You haven't even seen the way Miroku looks at Sango?"  
  
"Why? Does he want to kill her or grope her?" he replied, only with slight interest  
  
Kagome nearly fell over backwards "Inu Yasha, you big dolt!" she sighed and stuffed the book in the bag "since you're not entirely with it, I'll let you off the hook this time"  
  
"What do you mean this time?" he asked with a bemused expression.  
  
"Never mind. I've brought the book, so we can go do something else" Inu Yasha straightened up and knocked the fluffy white ball out from his face.  
  
"Tell me.why am I wearing this thing again?" he said pointing to the hat  
  
"Well it is Christmas in a day, so it's kind of like a tradition. Besides, there are loads of other people wearing weirder things"  
  
"Yeah.sure." Inu Yasha said not paying attention. Instead his gaze seemed to be looked on to a man walking by him antlers sticking out his head "crazy.absolutely mad" Inu Yasha shook his head. "Um.I'm kind of thirsty, can we grab a drink?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
*~*  
  
Seshoumaru sighed irritably. Lizzie was jumping all over the place, trying to get his attention. She was spunky. Seshoumaru hated spunky.although she reminded him, of the little girl he once new.Rin.Seshoumaru shook his head before memory of what happened reappeared. He looked down at the new video camera in his hands. Well now's a good a time as any to try it out. Taking the battery in one hand, he sent a current of energy into it. Fitting the battery in to the slot, the camera switched on with a ping  
  
"WOW! You got it to work!" Lizzie squealed with delight "how'd you get the battery charged up?"  
  
"Good question, but I'm not giving you the answer," Lizzie pouted.  
  
"What're you going to do with it first?" she asked. Seshoumaru slipped one of the tapes in  
  
"Hmm, why don't we go spy on my brother? I'm sure he'd like to see my new piece of technology"  
  
"Ooooooh, spying is my sort of game," she said with an evil glare, and a wicked grin plastered on her face.  
  
*~* Hmmmmmmm.. Inu Yasha shopping.. Now there is something I'd defiantly love to see. Oh! And I just want to say something. Youki. youkai powers .SAME THING!!!!! I don't mean to be angry, but I'd just like to point out that I'm fairly new to Inu Yasha, and Japanese words. So if I don't get things right the first time tell me and I'll sort it out. This is after all my first fan fiction!!  
  
^^ any way! Review pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! 


	14. chapter 14

GOMEN! GOMEN NASI!!!! I haven't updated in so long! First I was junked down with studying for exams, then I had the exams, the I was bogged up with a cold for a week and couldn't do anything except for blow by nose. I'm finished writing excuses now. Any way! I'm gonna try and update faster, but know the SAT's are over I've got GCSE's to worry about. *Tragic sigh* anyway! I wrote an especially long chaper for you today! I loved writing this! It was so much fun! Your gonna hate me for the ending though..  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inu Yasha sat across the table from Kagome, idly staring out the window at the snowstorm. Her mixed his coca cola with a straw as he thought to himself. Kagome being worried about him broke the silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing" he stated absently waving his hand  
  
"You seem to be doing that a lot"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daydreaming"  
  
"I'm just thinking"  
  
"Ooooooh does it hurt?"  
  
"Oh ha, ha."  
  
".Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
".Just absently thinking about my life and all the people who want to kill me, then figuring away to make us all happy with out me, or any of them dying"  
  
"No, really. You'd kill them all anyhow, even if they stopped trying to kill you, you'd do it just to get them back for the times they tried to kill you"  
  
".True.very true."  
  
"So what are you thinking about?  
  
"Oh.I'm just calculating the weight of the earth and moon, compared to the weight of an atom"  
  
Kagome gave him a sceptical look "how do you even know what an atom is? You haven't even come that far in knowledge yet, back in your time"  
  
"Kagome. you ask the most silly questions, sometimes. especially when you leave your science books scattered around the room"  
  
"And just what were you doing in my room?"  
  
"Like I said, reading"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"O.k.. try this one on for size.I was figuring out the secret to life"  
  
"Done it yet?"  
  
". Nope.not yet"  
  
Kagome sighed "well I'm just wondering who's out for your neck this time...it's hard enough staying alive in fuddle Japan, but having to run for your life on holiday? It's crazy!"  
  
"Not as crazy as you would imagine."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well I've never had a break from fighting.not in my entire life. I've always had to defend myself or others from something.this is probably the closest thing to a holiday I've had in my whole existence"  
  
Kagome looked out the window '.that must be so sad. not able to relax and enjoy life.'Kagome meet Inu Yasha's gaze.'hopefully that will change though.' she smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a sec about what this thing was, and who it was. Then an uneasy feeling came to him and he turned to Kagome, who smiled at him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Kagome. yesterday, when I went out to find the two kids, and I came across a clearing. And in the middle of it, there was this tree-"  
  
Inu Yasha was cut off rather abruptly when a plastic box with a glass patch and knobs on, shoved up into his face. Inu Yasha was so alarmed that he fell of his chair.  
  
Seshoumaru burst out laughing while filming his brother getting up  
  
"Hey what's the big idea!?" Inu Yasha snapped  
  
"Ooh that was just so perfect, and I caught it on film!" Seshoumaru was grinning like a maniac while walking round the frustrated youkai "now, here we have, the legendary Inu Yasha, yes legendary literally since he is 100 years old, though he still only looks seventeen" Inu Yasha followed the camera's lens with an eye.  
  
"How old are you Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"Physically I am only seventeen, but by this half moon I'll be a hundred. Even though I was a sleep for half of it, I still have existed for 100 years, though I haven't grown"  
  
Seshoumaru handed the camera over to Lizzie "my go!" she piped, circling Inu Yasha once again, she started narrating " ah, Inu Yasha, the lowlife-"  
  
"-Too stubborn-"Kagome interrupted  
  
"-Too angry-" Shippo popped up out of no where  
  
"-Too full of himself-"Seshoumaru insisted  
  
"-Too wild-" Sota joined in sitting in Inu Yasha's empty seat  
  
"-Arrogant-" Kagome continued  
  
"-Stupid narrow minded-" Shippo annoyingly put in  
  
"-Misogynist-" Lizzie added  
  
"-Violent-" Seshoumaru stated  
  
"-Dog breath jerk!" Shippo finished off  
  
Inu Yasha had currently folded his arms and had a scowl on his face that even a god would reconsider coming across him. "Well if that's how you think of me then why don't you all just go home?"  
  
"Nah, we love ya' too much to do that" Kagome said as they left the burger king. Inu Yasha was taken aback by that statement, but kept walking.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up onto his shoulder to see Myoga asleep between his rosary and neck. Well he was here, that was a good thing. If he weren't around that Inu Yasha would start to get worried. No Myoga, means big trouble.  
  
Shippo in his blonde haired boy attire, yanked on Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"Can I have some of you drink?"  
  
"Sure. It's coke though, so don't over do it, or you'll get a sugar rush"  
  
Shippo took Inu Yasha's untouched drink and gulped it down in one go. Inu Yasha took back the cup and looked with mild surprise.  
  
"Hey! That was my only drink!" he looked back down to Shippo. but he wasn't there any more. Instead he'd ignored Inu Yasha's advice, and was running up and down the halls with Sota on his new energy. Inu Yasha shrugged and threw the cup away.  
  
"Hey Sess! What'ya buy any way?" Inu Yasha trotted up to his brother and looked at the camera in his hands "what's that?"  
  
"This? It's a camera, it films people, then you plug it into a TV and it shows exactly what you saw when you filmed it"  
  
"COOL! Show me how it works!"  
  
So Seshoumaru set off telling him and explaining about how each gadget worked, since he was familiar with the mapped insides of a basic camera. What surprised Seshoumaru more was that even though his brother wasn't accustomed to the modern world and all it's objects, he was acting so calmly and just fitted in. even when he talked about a high Tech piece of equipment. He talked like he was brought up with the stuff. He just absorbed the information given and it stayed, unlike most kids.  
  
"Your very good at fitting in" he complemented. Inu Yasha was taken again by surprise as this was his brother complementing him, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Kagome drags me to this world to often to not fit in"  
  
"Hmmm. good point"  
  
By the end of the half hour discussion the group had ended up coming to the front hall. Inu Yasha, now familiar with the schematics of the camera was starting to film. everything.  
  
*~*  
  
Sota and Shippo squashed their faces against the window of the mall, looking out to the white country they had come to visit. The storm had calmed down, but it was still heaving with snow. Any cars parked out onto the road, were snowed in up to the doors. This was no ordinary snowfall. Inu Yasha stared out at the sparkling white flakes float in deathly clumps towards the ground. Funny though, that such a harmless, small thing could cause so much trouble. In fact, it reminded of Inu Yasha of the shikon no tama. So small. But yet so powerful, it could stop huge machines like that metal bird kagome called a plain. And how the shikon could bend the minds of the strongest minded demons on the face of the planet.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and looked at Seshoumaru, kagome and Seshoumaru happily chatting away. Seshoumaru. 'Why has he suddenly taken a liking to humans. And me! Of all people he's practically saved my life!' thinking this he filmed the great hall in the centre of the shopping mall.  
  
Kagome gasped and that got the attention of Inu Yasha back. "I just forgot something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get a present for mum!"  
  
"Kagome! We've been shopping for over two hours already! And now you only remembered! Get your brain in gear kagome!"  
  
"Well, sorry Inu Yasha, but if it wasn't for my mum I wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be here either" kagome said huffed. She walked over to Inu Yasha and looked him square in the eye "and besides. A girl would spend the whole week shopping if she could. Dragging boys around does kind of keep your mind occupied. "She smiled smugly "so-you coming with?" kagome closed the space between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck kagome smiled seducingly "pleeeeaaasse?"  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and diverted his eyes elsewhere to Kagome's puppy dog ones. Someone took the camera out of Inu Yasha's hands, and he looked to find Sota filming Inu Yasha in the awkward position kagome was so fondly positioning him.  
  
"I don't want to go kagome," Inu Yasha moaned. Kagome sucked up closer till there bodies were touching. Inu Yasha blushed as red as a tomato, but this only made kagome giggle slightly.  
  
"Pleeeaaasse?" she once again said in an irresistible voice. Inu Yasha shut his eyes tight and shook his head slightly. Looking uncomfortable in public like this. Kagome snuggled her nose into his neck, making his head lean slightly sideways. Inu Yasha moaned a no that sounded on the edge of a whinge about to give up.  
  
"Pleeeaaasee?" she purred, brushing her lips against his cheek slightly.  
  
"Nn-oh all right!" that's it. Inu Yasha gave up. Kagome grabbed his hand and squealed with delight at the thought of what she should get her mother. And while she was at it her friends too. And then there was gramps, Sango, Miroku, kaede. Kagome thought up a list of people she should get presents for while currently forgetting Inu Yasha, she so intimidated to come along, being dragged behind her.  
  
Sota turned the camera off once they were out of sight. "Did you get that?" Seshoumaru almost breathed  
  
"Every single little detail".a wicked smile appeared on Sota's face. "That was the best bit of footage ever. I can't believe Inu Yasha. just-crumbled in kagome arms like that. I thought he was supposed to be tough!"  
  
"Apparently, kagome is his weakness. Believe me I know. I fought him before. Kagome is his biggest weakness. It's his feelings for her that make him that way"  
  
"Does-. does Inu Yasha. love. kagome?" Sota asked, almost in awe  
  
"Yes.apparently he does.but I need to hear it from the horses mouth to be sure"  
  
*~* kagome browsed through the shelves of things, picking up this and that as she went.  
  
"I can't believe Inu Yasha broke like that. He's always so stubborn. But he just crumbled in my presence" kagome giggled "maybe if he keeps acting this way, I can use it to my advantage. She sighed and looked around. Inu Yasha was nowhere to be seen. Probably sulking.  
  
Kagome turned the corner and whacked into something rather hard. And fell down on her ass. "Hey watch where ya' going!"  
  
"I'm sorry" kagome said politely. Rubbing the back of her head 'man that hurt' looking up she looked into the face of a man. He didn't particularly look that nice. Or friendly for that matter.  
  
Kagome waited an apology for him or at least a hand to help her get up. He didn't budge. Instead he just glared at her with a scowl. Kagome got her self up of the floor and dusted down her cloths. 'What a rude man!' she thought. Kagome was about to go back the way she had came when she saw two other men, dressed in similar black leather clothing blocked all spaces behind her. Trying her luck with in front she neatly tried to side step the man who had so rudely whacked into her with no apology, but the man quickly blocked her way. 'Oh please no!' her mind screamed while her face kept calm.  
  
"Excuse me." The man didn't budge. Instead he smiled, but not the sort of smile kagome liked. Grabbing her by the wrist, the man pulled her towards him, until there bodies were inches apart. Kagome made a startles sound, and squirmed in his tight rough grip.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Let's have a look at what's in your purse 'ey little lady. If you're rich enough to go shopping on a stormy day, then you're no doubt rich enough to lend us some cash. Then as a way to show you our respect, come and stay at my place for a while. I'm sure my buddies and I will show you a good time" he and his comrades chuckled evilly, as they encircled her. Kagome roughly lashed her arm out of the mans hands and rubbed her wrist, thinking of a way to get out of this. But-  
  
"hey! Excuse me! Coming through! Watch it! Don't pull that!"  
  
kagome and the rest turned to see a white haired teenager with sunglasses and a hat, push through the crowd towards them. Once he got there he assessed the situation with a smile, and squeezed through the two blokes, quickly, before they could grab him.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at kagome, who had her back against the wall. Grabbing her by the waist Inu Yasha pulled her into his tight embrace, with kagome clinging to his shirt and burying her head in his chest.  
  
"now gentlemen, what business might you have. It's bad enough harassing the poor girl, but this particular girl is very important to me"  
  
"and who are you? Her boyfriend? Well, if it's a boyfriend then there just about as easy to brake as their relationships" Inu Yasha quickly tightened his grip on kagome subconsciously. He wasn't about to loose his temper that quickly. First he wanted to show these.men, or cowards, that he was serious.  
  
"no, on the contrary my good fellow. This lovely little flower you so happened to stumble across is in actual fact my fiancée" Inu Yasha felt kagome tense a little but quickly relaxed being so close to him. "now if you'll excuse me and my soon to be wife, we have a dinner date to attend." Pushing his way out of the two he came through, shielding kagome, they quickly made there way down the isle  
  
"thank you." kagome whispered  
  
"so-k. besides I wasn't lying for some of it any way."  
  
Kagome hugged him tighter, as they made there way to the check out. Kagome paid for the things she had picked, and headed out of the store.  
  
Kagome turned to Inu Yasha "I think we're being followed"  
  
Inu Yasha took a quick look behind him to see the three men following them. "hmm.well that's a first" Inu Yasha sighed sarcastically  
  
"Inu Yasha, they don't know you're a demon. They think you're just another puny week teenager!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled "I'll show them week!" he was almost about to stop and turn around when kagome latched onto his arm.  
  
"no wait.I have a better idea"  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha and kagome hurried through seemingly endless hallways, followed by there pursuers. Suddenly Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her into a store saying DIY. Inu Yasha ducked behind a shelf and sighed.  
  
"do you think we lost them?"  
  
"no!" Inu Yasha pushed kagome ahead of him as the three men gave chase. Inu Yasha rounded another corner. "let's split up, you go this way, meet me at the front doors in a bit. If you get into any trouble just shout!" kagome ran down one of the isles. Inu Yasha watched her go, then turned to see the three guys coming up the original isle. Turning in the opposite direction from kagome he raced down the isle at a near jog, to what his usual demonic powers were used to. Looking back slightly, only two guys were following him. Both with a menacing scowl on there face. They weren't happy. But they were going to be even less happy in a moment.  
  
Rounding a corner Inu Yasha came face to face with the biggest shelf full of tinned stuff he'd ever seen. Reading the front of one of the tins it said: PAINT  
  
*~*  
  
When two of the guys rounded the corner, they saw nothing but a massive paint shelf. Someone whistled  
  
"yo! Up here morons!" both men looked up. Inu Yasha was perched on top of the shelf crouched down to ovoid a collision course between his head and the ceiling.  
  
"so what do you say about a little game of 'dodge tin' eh?" Inu Yasha smirked evilly as he leaned forward  
  
*~*  
  
kagome dodged in and out of the towering isles, until she came to a clearing filled with shoppers looking at out door furniture. Running to the middle of the clearing. Kagome looked back. Coming round the corner was the guy from earlier. He stood and glared at her. His face distorting with anger.  
  
Suddenly a huge crash brought everyone's attention away from what they were doing just in time to see one of the biggest shelves full of paint crash to the floor along with two very distinct screams and yells of men, disappear behind the wall of isles.  
  
Switching back to life again, kagome glanced back towards the advancing man, and ran.  
  
Running and dodging through a few more shelves and isles, kagome finally bumped into Inu Yasha. She flung her self into his arms, as he swung her around, until they stopped.  
  
Pulling back kagome looked Inu Yasha up and down. Red paints were smeared all over his clothes.  
  
"That was you?!" she said, they started running again, rounded a corner and stopped.  
  
"Of course it was me! Who else would be so reckless.though-I doubt the blokes had as much a good time as I did" he chuckled evilly to himself. Kagome looked up and pushed Inu Yasha forward, seeing the man advancing on them.  
  
*~*  
  
Looking at a machine Inu Yasha snorted. "I didn't know you liked tools" kagome said almost surprised.  
  
"I don't! besides, who would want to buy that thing. I'm sure what ever it's used for, my nails could do even better."  
  
"can we talk about this some other time?" kagome grabbed his wrist as they raced for the exit. Looking back, Inu Yasha could see the man chasing kagome from earlier, and another man covered in paint. "I guess one of them got out of my little game" he smiled at them, then stuck his tongue out.  
  
He and kagome legged it out the door, away from the two men fuming with rage.  
  
*~*  
  
Running down the corridor, people gave them odd looks, as Inu Yasha ran trailing a load of red paint behind him.  
  
"Kagome! This paint it giving away where we're going!"  
  
Kagome looked him up and down "well we can't do anything about that now besides" she looked over her shoulder "they can see where we are anyway"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced back at there followers. Inu Yasha smiled  
  
"One down, two to go"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at all the shops in the corridor deciding the next one they should trash. Doing a double take at one shop he grabbed kagome by the waist almost missing the entrance, veered her into a shop with the sign: PET SHOP  
  
"Why are we going in here?"  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
Leading kagome by the hand, they passed the crowds of people cooing over cute pets. Inu Yasha passed kennels lying on top of each other covering a wall. Inu Yasha did a double take, then let go of Kagome's hand and ran back. Looking in the cages, Inu Yasha found dogs. Every single dog of size and breed he could think of, with some extras as well.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled. Kagome looked at him strangely. Why was he smiling? Kagome almost gasped in shock, when she heard a low growling, almost bark come from Inu Yasha's lips. One of the dogs yapped back, and started rocking in its cage. It stopped and stuck its nose out the side of the cage. Yapping three times more, Inu Yasha moved down the row of cages until he came to one very large German Shepard. Kagome had astonishment and bewilderment written on her face. Was.Inu Yasha talking to the dogs?  
  
To answer her question, Inu Yasha and the German Shepard got into what kagome found a long conversation of barks, yaps and growls. Inu Yasha smiled as he barked one last time. running up and down the rows of cages Inu Yasha slashed all the locks off with his claws. All the dogs immediately rushed out of their cages, with a long line of panic, gasping and babble of the shoppers. Gathering in a semicircle round Inu Yasha, he seemed to bark commands. The German Shepard was standing by his side occasionally yapping one or two of his own.  
  
Kagome was almost laughing. This was just like on TV. who would know Inu Yasha had a army of canines?  
  
The two blokes from before came storming into the pet shop. Pushing people out of their way. Looking around they spotted the white haired teenager standing at the back of the middle isle. Looking at them he smirked. Only causing more fury to the two men.  
  
Storming down the isle. The one covered in paint started cursing at him in a language so fowl Inu Yasha couldn't help but wince.  
  
The gang leader, stayed behind, and plastered a sadistically fake smile on his face. He was going to enjoy ripping this boy to shreds.  
  
Inu Yasha regained his composure quickly. Letting out and loud, rough bark, an army of dogs came crowding in behind him. All of them ready to destroy. Pointing a finger to the paint-covered guy, Inu Yasha let loose a series of venomous barks and growls. The dogs seemed to be itching to kill something. The man stopped dead in his tracks. Inu Yasha smiled and barked very loudly. The dogs charged.  
  
The man covered in paint couldn't run. Instead he stood there unable to move.  
  
The gang leader didn't hesitate before running to another isle a few meters away. While his friends shouts and yells could be heard for miles.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha and kagome peeked round the corner of the massive kennel they were hiding in, just in time to see the gang leader race past where they were hidden. Chased by a herd of dogs. Grabbing Kagome's arm, he pulled her out of the kennel and through the massacre of attacking dogs and panicking and harassed shoppers and staff.  
  
Pulling Kagome by the arm, they ran for the exit. Managing to keep on their feet through the pandemonium. Inu Yasha skidded to a halt at the door and turned in to look at the chaos. A smirk creeping along the edges of his mouth he gave a final rough edged bark, which was answered by a blast of barks back, and pushed kagome onward out the door. Looking behind him, he spied the gang leader stumbling out the doorway, looking a bit torn, shaken and mad. Inu Yasha finally let out the evil chuckle he had been holding in as the man spied them and again gave chase.  
  
People rushing around buying last minute presents were edging away from the two bedraggled looking teenagers hovering through the hallways, while a livid man tore on behind them. Kagome was still in slight shock at the resourcefulness that Inu Yasha had never shown before.  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha once again skidded to a halt, but back tracked a couple of paces until they came to a clothes shop. A rather fancy clothes shop.  
  
"Inu Yasha! We can't go in there! It's too nice to ruin!"  
  
"So you'd rather he get killed instead? Gods' sake Kagome! It's only money worth! And besides! I need some new clothes," he snorted out the last part as they quickly dived through the doorway.  
  
A few minutes later the scruffy looking gang leader walked in. the demanding silence from the soft music playing was broken by the shouts of the outraged man  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO BLOODY-" while the leader ranted, Inu Yasha and Kagome were creeping side by side on the floor till they got to the back of the store with the women's underwear. Inu Yasha blushed bright red and found the floor very interesting. People giving them strange looks, and they crawled by, immediately looked up to the raving lunatic at the door. Two guards around the store advanced on the man but couldn't get near enough.  
  
Something soft but heavy hit the man in the face. "WHO DID THAT?! -" He was interrupted again by a slipper smacking him on the cheek. This startled him so much; he stopped moving, though long enough for the guards to grab him by both arms. This did not bode well as he lurched his way around the room trying to free himself, evidently knocking other people down in his way. Something slipped around him, and he couldn't move any more. Looking down he found what looked like a rope of. bras? Someone had tied up loads of bras and wrapped it around him. Looking back he found the trail of bras leading to that kid and his girlfriend. Even though he looked a little pink in the cheeks  
  
"Hello!" Inu Yasha greeted his cheerfully. Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed hold of a low spinning fan, which wound it's self in circles. Thus making Inu Yasha go in circles, leading to he bra-cord wind up around him. Jumping down Inu Yasha tightened the cable and tied it up, stood back to admire his handy work.  
  
"You know. Miroku would probably kill, to be in your place at the moment" the guards seized the bloke by the elbows and lead him out the store calling for back up.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, wiping his hands. He heard Kagome chuckle behind him "shall we go?" he smirked offering his arm "Seshoumaru is probably wondering where we are"  
  
Kagome took his arm gratefully and the walked towards the exit. Inu Yasha whipped out his arm and snagged a leather jacket of the hook. Ripping of the label, no one noticed him because the madman was much more entertaining.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're turning as bad as Miroku!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
*~*  
  
"There you are! I was beginning to worry!" Seshoumaru called from the bench they snagged during the wait. He got up and headed towards the advancing pair but stopped when he took one look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Brother? Are you hurt?" the concern and worry appeared in his voice. Inu Yasha took a double take and looked down at himself. Even though he put the jacket over the top of his own the red paint was still visible, on his trousers and where his jacket was open.  
  
"Oh don't worry, 's just paint"  
  
"Do I really want to know why?"  
  
"Lo-ng story"  
  
The group headed out the door and down the road. Shippo retreated to Kagome's coat while Lizzie huddled under Seshoumaru's arm. Sota buried himself in Inu Yasha's new jacket as he gave him a piggyback.  
  
"So what we going to do now?" Inu Yasha asked. "You can only spend so much time shopping," Inu Yasha plainly figured out he said something wrong, when he backed away from the scariest faces he'd seen for a long time. Clearly Kagome and Lizzie didn't agree.  
  
"I agree with Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three!"  
  
Kagome turned to Seshoumaru, hands on hips, and looked down at Shippo, then towards Sota "oh come on! It's not that bad!"  
  
"Maybe for you" came Inu Yasha's snide remark. "But for us men being dragged round on a leash isn't exactly our idea of fun. especially when you use us as pack horses"  
  
Kagome made a face " I never told you to hold anything-!" she was cut off as Inu Yasha Seshumaru and Sota held up bags full of stuff. She twisted towards Lizzie who laughed sheepishly. "Never mind" Kagome looked across the road.  
  
"OOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!-" Inu Yasha and Seshoumaru jumped out of their skin. They followed Kagome's gaze and it fell on a shop on the other side of the snow packed road. "It's a toy shop! Come on Shippo!" Kagome headed towards the toyshop.  
  
A funny noise caught Inu Yasha's attention and he looked down the road towards a giant monster ploughing through the snow. He growled and took a defensive stance ready to pounce. A hand on his shoulder distracted him and he looked into the face of his brother.  
  
"That's a snow plough Inu Yasha, it can't hurt you" he smiled. Inu Yasha snorted and regained his posture. It was close now and a few moments more he might have disembowelled it.  
  
Something else caught his attention a few meters up the road. It was the same guy the police had arrested in the shop. Two policemen were leading to a car. Something in the gangster's eye glinted with malice as he spied Kagome making her way across the road, trying to avoid being run over by the snowplough. Loosing control of himself, he thrust himself out of the police officers grip and head towards Kagome, pulling out something long bulky and silver from his belt.  
  
Seeing this Inu Yasha in a flash let Sota down and ran towards Kagome. Surly this snowplough would stop wouldn't it? Something flickered again, but Inu Yasha didn't have time to register it. Pushing Kagome forward, she cried out in protest as she stumbled a few feet, before hearing the sound of a gun going off several times.  
  
Pain seared through Inu Yasha's body. Something that came to hot knives drove them self into his chest, shoulder and leg. Though he didn't have time to assess his condition as the snowplough sped up out of control, carrying a title wave of snow in front.  
  
Kagome jerked round, to see Inu Yasha kneeling on the ground in the middle of the road, and what looked like more red paint. no. blood! Dribbling fresh down his chest. Shippo exclaimed as Inu Yasha was taken from view by a wave of snow as the snowplough pushed him along with the snow.  
  
Kagome looked up towards the drivers seat. Where was the driver!? There was no driver! The thing seemed to run by it's self! No. that couldn't be right. Kagome concentrated on the hull of the machine and saw a faint dark cloud ominously hovering over the vehicle.  
  
She turned again around to the sound of a mans scream and a load crack. Seshoumaru and swiftly grabbed the armed hand and pulled it back, braking the guys shoulder in the process.  
  
"SESHOUMARU! INU YASHA, HE'S CAUGHT IN THE SNOWPLAUGH!!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and searched around franticly "Shippo! Turn into a bow!" Shippo did as he was told using a piece of snow and turned into the slug like bow. Kagome ran into the toyshop and pulled out a sucker arrow from a toy kit. Running out again she found Seshumaru bracing his shoulder against the scoop of the mechanical monster, forcing it to stop, with out much success. His feet slipped in the freshly turned snow, and the machine inched forward. Kagome grabbed Shippo and clumsily attached the arrow. Channelling as much energy as she could she aimed at the vehicles engine. She pulled it back and let go. The explosion was defining, and it blew Kagome back on to the pavement, Shippo turned normal on her lap. She glanced up quickly and found huge scraps of metal scattered around the road, along with many dazed people. Seshoumaru was sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"I think you went a bit overboard with that Kagome," he croaked. Stumbling to his feet he pulled off the rest of the scoop on top of an embankment of snow and started digging. A few seconds later Kagome joined him, shaking slightly, but with a frenzied look in her eye. After a few minutes digging franticly Kagome let out a small scream. Seshoumaru leaned over quickly. He bit down a choked sob as touched a frighteningly cold hand sticking lifelessly out of the snow, covered in blood. Inu Yasha.  
  
*~*  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!! *Evil smirk* you're hating me at the moment aren't you? I don't write for a long time and then I leave you on a big cliffhanger. I'm jus so evil! Heh heh heh! Any way! I need more reviews! If loads of people review this chapter and the other then I might just write the next chapter extra fast! 


	15. chapter 15

I'VE UPDATED! IT'S MIRICLE!! I've been suffering from a really bad case of writers block lately. and the fact I was banned from the computer for goodness knows how long! ^_^ Anyway! I know I left you on a nasty cliffhanger last time, but do not fear! For I have written the next chapter! And here it is!  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Seshoumaru pulled Inu Yasha's lifeless body out of the snow while Kagome scooped, the white ice away, so he could put him down. Lizzie was screaming down the phone to an ambulance and Shippo was next to Kagome helping. Sota was standing there, mouth agape not believing this.  
  
Kagome took her coat off and bundled it under his head while Seshoumaru went to put his ear near his brothers' chest. "He's still alive though barely," he stated, with a hint of relief in his voice. He pulled back the jacket from his brothers' torso. "I can't see how much blood he's lost. All this red paint is mixing in with it." He ripped the front of Inu Yasha's t- shirt open and pulled it away. One side of his chest was saturated with blood, and Seshoumaru gently ran a finger up to the whole in Inu Yasha's shoulder. "I need to turn him over a sec." Gently taking Inu Yasha's arm he pushed him onto his side. After a few seconds observation, that Kagome couldn't tell what he was studying; he lay Inu Yasha back down. "I'm afraid the bullet is still in his shoulder. The youkai DNA in the tissue makes his skin and muscle tough, and unfortunately it stopped the bullet before it could come out the other side. I would do it my self but I don't have the tools, and if I use my claws I'm afraid of hurting him further." Kagome could see he was struggling with this decision. If he didn't do anything fast, then the bleeding would not stop and Inu Yasha would surly die. Though if he used his claws and got the bullet out, the bleeding might stop, but he could cause more damage in the process. "Where's a doctor when you need one!?" Seshoumaru growled.  
  
"There on their way!" Lizzie called over to him "they'll be here in a few minutes!"  
  
Seshoumaru waved thanks, but was too deeply focused on his brothers erratic heart beats to pay full attention. "Kagome, I need to get this bullet out now. It's up to you to decide if I should do it."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. He could tell by her eyes that she had a lot of hysteria pent up, but was controlling nearly expertly. She took a couple of seconds thinking, then looked up at him. "What damage could you do if you used your claws?" she asked in a wavering voice.  
  
Seshoumaru let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding "I could damage the nerves and muscle in his shoulder irreparably. He'd lose all movement and feeling in his arm" even though he'd still have a greater chance for living. He wasn't about to say this out loud though. It was up to Kagome. Either way, he'd still be in a lot of pain if he lived.  
  
"Seshoumaru?" Kagome looked into is face. A serious and determined look on her face. Seshoumaru would have cringed in other circumstances. If this was what she was like in normal conditions then Inu Yasha had to have great will to match against that. "I'm trusting you to get the bullet out. Inu Yasha will be pissed of about it, but at least he'll be alive. what about the other bullets?" she looked to his arm and leg  
  
"There not as serious, so the paramedics can take care of that with the correct equipment. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Kagome gave him a flat look "okay!" he cried. Flexing his claws he put them to the wound. "One-two-three!" he counted more for himself. Sliding his claws gently into the wound, he winced as he felt muscle tear. He placed one hand on Inu Yasha's chest just in case he woke up. A minute went by in which Kagome could only describe horror on Seshoumaru's face, as he broke tissue and nerve to get to the bullet. Finally Seshoumaru gasped as his nail hit metal. "Got it!" slowly but skilfully he slid the bullet out of his brother's shoulder. Fresh blood drenched Seshoumaru's hand and oozed out of the disturbed wound. "Kagome, we need to get direct pressure onto these wounds. I want you two place your hands on the shoulder wound and press down with quite some force okay?" Kagome did as she was told, but ripped a piece of cloth from his t-shirt to place over it. Seshoumaru went to examine his leg and arm "cripe! I thing the bullet in his leg had buried into the bone" Kagome looked at him in panic "don't worry, he'll only have it put in a cast. It'll heal. The other bullet went straight through his arm though, so it's going to have to be in a sling for some time."  
  
By now, a huge crowd had gathered around the unpleasant incident, offering assistance that would have only been in the way. Lizzie kept them all from crowding over further, and Sota started to help, once he snapped out of his daze. Shippo was sitting quietly on the floor next to Inu Yasha's head trembling with terror and wracked with worry. What would he do if Inu Yasha died? Who would be his row-model? Sure he had Kagome, but she couldn't look after him all the time. Then there was Sango and Miroku, but they were too wrapped up in there own affairs too take time off for him. What would he do?  
  
Inu Yasha was like a father too him.  
  
After tying ripped slips of t-shirt and Inu Yasha's bandanna, they made crude bandages, using resourceful thinking. Seshoumaru had taken off his coat and jumpers stripped down to the barest t-shirt, and wrapped his brother in them for warmth, since Inu Yasha started shaking. Seshoumaru barely noticed the cold, but Kagome was having difficulty not shuddering at the thought.  
  
Inu Yasha would get through this- he had to! He's been in worse situations than this before! .But what if he didn't? What if he died? What if he-  
  
Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. This wasn't the time to turn hysterical. She'd been in enough situations like this before. She glanced at her surroundings and shuddered. The ground was stained maroon red. leading all the way back to where they dug him out. It was like someone sloshed a bucket of watery ketchup down the snow covered road and soaked it into the flurry. How much blood had he lost?. how much blood would he lose?!  
  
Finally after a few more minutes a white ambulance flew up the icy road that had been cleared. It stopped a few minutes away. A few men came out carrying a stretcher and other various items. Seshoumaru went into a conference with one of them while the other three, lifted Inu Yasha on to the stretcher. One of them peered curiously at his ears while the other two assessed the damage.  
  
"-Shot wounds to the shoulder, leg and arm. Serious bleeding from the shoulder. The bullet was still in so I had to take it out. There's still a bullet in his left leg, I think it buried into the bone. The other went straight through his arm, though missed any major archeries. There could be a fracture in his skull too since he was literally ran over by a snow plough-" Seshoumaru, was listing the various injuries, while the paramedic took notes.  
  
"How did you extract the bulled from the shoulder?"  
  
"Um. my hand" Seshoumaru waved the blood stained hand in the air looking slightly sheepish. The paramedic looked shocked, horrified and interested at the same time.  
  
Just as he was about to say something, Inu Yasha went by, lying on the stretcher carried by the two men. Shippo was clinging onto Inu Yasha's limp arm refusing to let go. The paramedic lifted up the coat and studied the wound before turning back amused slightly. "That's handy hand work there, sir. Didn't look like you did too much damage. You must have very long steady fingers to get that shell out though."  
  
Inu Yasha was wheeled into the back of the ambulance, and a few other paramedics hooked up gear and injected syringes into Inu Yasha's arm. Kagome crawled in the back of the ambulance and Seshoumaru, Lizzie and Sota joined the driver in the front.  
  
Kagome tried to pry Shippo from Inu Yasha's arm to calm him down, but the kit had a death grip in Inu Yasha's wrist and would not let go. Kagome gave up after 5 minutes and watched the paramedics do there work. They washed the wound as best they could and looked down to the leg. One man got out a pair of long tweezers and started on finding, and taking out the bullet in Inu Yasha's leg.  
  
"This guy's got bloody though muscles," he said, in great effort at shifting through the torn tissue with his fingers.  
  
Kagome's smiled slightly and rather sheepishly. "He. er. works out a lot." She said. It was true; Inu Yasha probably got more exercise than any one else she ever met. With all the fighting and running around he did, it surprised he didn't have a bigger build- though she loved him just the way he was. Slim but strong was her favourite type, as much as any girls dreams- GA! Did she just say she loved him?!  
  
Kagome visibly looked taken aback on he outside, and one paramedic gave her a funny look, but shrugged it off and went back to work.  
  
The paramedic on mission to bullet in the leg, jumped as he came across metal. He winced "it's. stuck.. In- the bone." he finished of the sentence looking down at the leg while grimacing even harder. He groaned as he got a good grip of the bullet, the pulled slightly. It didn't budge. He shook his head and pulled harder. Nothing. Finally giving up on trying not to experience anything too gory, the paramedic wrenched the bullet out. There was an ear-splitting crack as bone shattered and crashed together. Every one stooped what they were doing to look at the massacre. Every one with a cringe on there face. Boy. that's gonna hurt when he wakes up. Was the main thought passing through peoples minds at that precise moment in time.  
  
Kagome shook her head clear and looked to Shippo, pondering for a while. He looked traumatised. Poor kit. Though. she supposed she was the same, but at least she was old enough to handle it. And with her miko powers and all, she could at least help protect Inu Yasha and the guys if they were down- but poor Shippo had to watch his parents die, survive Hiten and Manten, not to mention every thing else that they'd come across, but not able to help significantly. Though. today however. if it wasn't for him Inu Yasha might be dead by now. If she hadn't of found a bow quick enough he would have been dead. But now, it looked as if Shippo was watching his whole family die in slow motion again-maybe that was why he was leeched onto Inu Yasha's arm. Since they picked him up on their journey, it may not seem like it, but Inu Yasha had protected Shippo against all odds. Even to the extent of his own injury. Just like now. When he pushed her and Shippo out the way of the gunfire. and snowplough. I guess he really does care. And though Shippo doesn't really understand it, Inu Yasha has sort of turned into. a father to him. That thought shocked Kagome more. Inu Yasha the fatherly type? Who'd a thunk it?  
  
The paramedics seemed to be getting stressed about the child on Inu Yasha's arm, so Kagome tried to pry him off. Thus ending in Shippo clinging on tighter like a not. The paramedic started to worry if he clung on too tight he'd cut the circulation of in Inu Yasha's arm, so they started to panic and think of away to get the distressed kid off.  
  
Kagome started to talk to Shippo, this having the opposite affect of what she wanted. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Inu Yasha and the gang walked in silence through a small village. As usual, Inu Yasha was in the lead, followed by Kagome pushing her bike with Shippo in the basket. Miroku and Sango behind, except Sango hung back a little, not wanting to give the letch in front of her the chance to cop a good on her. And as per usual Inu Yasha was in a bad mood. But on this particular day he was beyond annoyed, to virtually pissed off. This was why.  
  
"WILL YOU BARE MY CHILD?!" there was a loud smack and Sango appeared by Kagome, almost in league with Inu Yasha's disposition. Kagome sighed and kept walking. A few minutes later she was rewarded with something warm moving over her backside. Out of habit she turned round and gave the monk a backhand slap to add to the great welt forming on his head.  
  
"Really Miroku! Will you ever learn?" Inu Yasha's temper was starting to rub of on her.  
  
". I don't repeat mistakes Kagome, I merely have not found the right girl!" Miroku smiled slyly.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed audibly to the gang behind and turned his head slightly. "Can we get going?" he said in an eerily calm voice. This freaked Kagome out a little. Maybe Inu Yasha was just in a weird temper today. She thought to her self. Resuming walking, Kagome looked down to Shippo sleeping in the basket of her bike. Well. she thought he was sleeping, but normally he'd be awake all day. He seemed in a comatose like sleep. Though it looked peaceful so she didn't worry that much. She just wondered what happened. She walked out of the inn they stayed at, towards the gang and found Inu Yasha, with a-freakily cool face, holding in the crook of his arm a zoned and zonked out Shippo. Of course Kagome had a scream fest at Inu Yasha, but he merely shrugged, handed over Shippo and said "he's tiered, cause he didn't get much sleep last night. He'll be fine". true Shippo did look pretty awful in the morning. His hair was messy and he has suitcases under his eyes, but she thought she looked like that every morning, and just assumed it was the shock of waking up so early.  
  
Kagome studied Shippo's face now. The bags were gone and he just seemed so relaxed, that Kagome couldn't help but smile. Still.  
  
"WILL YOU BARE MY CHILD?!"  
  
WACK! WHAM! SLAP!  
  
The whole process started over again. After Kagome had finished with her pounding, she looked forward to Inu Yasha. He was about 3feet in front her, but his back was turned. He just stared ahead not looking back. This was worrying Kagome. Maybe he was ill? Miroku joined the two girls again, and got a slap in the face for a try on Sango.  
  
"Miroku, are you feeling overly lecherous today? Or have you just lost you mind from so much cranial damage?" Kagome sneered. Miroku smiled mischievously and edged closer to Kagome.  
  
"Do I hear someone worrying about my health?" Miroku put on a flattered look. Edging closer.  
  
Suddenly Miroku took both Kagome's hands and put on a serious look "Kagome will you bare my-"  
  
While Miroku read out his commonly used motto, Kagome noticed Inu Yasha silently walk up behind Miroku, with a deranged composed look, plastered on his face. Kagome thought he was going mad when he poked Miroku on a spot on the shoulder. that was until Miroku stopped what he was saying and collapsed on the ground. snoring. Inu Yasha was still staring at his finger. which was still in the same position he poked it with... Lazily after a couple of seconds processing, he looked down the sleeping monk. Gingerly he picked Miroku up and flung him over his shoulder to let the monk sleep off whatever Inu Yasha had done. Picking up the staff as well he looked to Kagome with an expression that could only be described as. Seshoumaru. A chill went down Kagome's spine, but Inu Yasha turned away and kept walking, using the staff as a walking stick to balance out the weight of the monk.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other before taking off after Inu Yasha. What the hell was that?! Kagome thought as she came up beside Inu Yasha. Suddenly it clicked.  
  
"It was you! You did that to Shippo!" Kagome cried out. Inu Yasha merely glanced at her then back to the road.  
  
"So what?" he said. " He deserved it"  
  
Kagome stopped and then kept walking a little behind Inu Yasha. At this precise moment she didn't want her shoulder anywhere near his reach. "What did he ever do to you?!" she almost screamed  
  
Inu Yasha winced slightly from the sound but continued walking none the less "no! I mean he needed it! You saw what he looked like this morning? Yeah well that's because he had night mares last night!" Inu Yasha ground out. Kept me up all night too. I kept thinking someone was attacking him! He thought the fleeting memories of Shippo twitching and calling out his parents' name, rung like a bell in his head. Inu Yasha shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"Well you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that! Maybe he'll have more dreams now!" Kagome cried in protest  
  
"If that were to happen I would not have used it!" Inu Yasha growled. This shocked Kagome "what I did causes a dreamless sleep!" Inu Yasha resumed to his walking.  
  
A tiny yawn caught both of there attention. Shippo sat up and rubbed his eyes "mmmm. I feel loads better!" he piped up in a fresh squeaky voice. Kagome didn't see but the corners of Inu Yasha's mouth twitched. Shippo looked over to the monk in Inu Yasha's shoulder and started up at Kagome questioningly. Kagome shook her head "cranial damage. knocked unconscious. cause. lechery and one pissed of Inu." Kagome sighed. Shippo shrugged and hopped out the basket and onto Inu Yasha's shoulder receiving a ruffle of the hair and a small but deep chuckle, which could only have come from Inu Yasha.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Kagome searched Shippo's back hurriedly, and considering the size she didn't have to search that long until she found the right spot. Tapping the place quite firmly, Shippo went lazy eyed and dropped of Inu Yasha's arm and into Kagome awaiting arms. Much to relief of the paramedics. They set of to work on Inu Yasha again.  
  
; . ;  
  
When the ambulance pulled into the hospital driveway, Inu Yasha was quickly set up on wheels again and pushed through the doors with the gang in toe. Soon they were asked to wait in the guest rooms, while Inu Yasha was sent into operation.  
  
All they could do was wait  
  
*~*  
  
He he. Didn't give you that much info there did I? I just kinda left it in the same situation as last time! ^^ Anyway! I just want to say a massive thank you to all my reviewers! You've made me so happy! ^^ And especially to kitten kisses as she has reviewed nearly all my chapters, and is such a dedicated fan! ^^ THANKYOU!!!! ANY WAY! I hoped you liked that chapter! If you did-tell me so! REVIEW! PLEASE!!! Chow for now! Bex! 


	16. chapter 16

'Lo people! . First of all I would like to say a massive GOMEN!! To every body who has been kept waiting for this chapter XD bloody evil aren't I? Heh heh. Anyway! I'm fed up with making excuses for every late chapter, the fact it I've had a massive case of writers block and I'm slowly getting over it. very slowly. But I've managed to pull my self out of my self- misery just to tell you; I have not given up on the story. Nor any other story. My imagination has just needed a time out. And my body has just been banned from the computer. I get that a lot. I must be really naughty!! Anyway! I've been surfing around other people fan fictions and I must point out a few great authors.  
  
Anglestars- author of 'Untold secrets' a wonderful story full of action, adventure and cuteness, all to do with a future Inu and past Inu! ^-^ It's great!!  
  
Celadonserpent- author of 'A Gods Game' another brilliant story with loads of mysteries especially in Inu Yasha's department ^-^ cooooooool!!  
  
Rosefire- a very well known author but has too many brilliant stories to list! ^-^ They're so kawaii!!  
  
Alandrem - author of 'present time' one of my personal favourites! ^-^ It's so cool!!  
  
And ummm. that's all for the moment, but if you want great stories look these up! You'll have a whale of a time! ^-^  
  
The Secret of Great Britain  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The sound of a singing bird woke Inu Yasha out of his painful dreams. wait. painful? No- it wasn't the dream, it was his whole body! It ached! And what was with the bird? Unless birds had a watch and tuner whistle. every 2 seconds there would be a 'tweet!' in the exact same squeaky note. Opening his eyes, Inu Yasha's eyes came into focused. What they focused on was extremely worrying. The blurry tear-streaked, exhausted, pale and sleeping face of Kagome slowly made it's way to his brain.  
  
What's wrong? He tried to ask but his mouth wasn't working. He focused on Kagome again. It looked like she'd been awake all night crying.  
  
Where was he? Something was clogging up nose, but he could still breath, though the air was very clean, he couldn't smell anything. I'm not having another lapse into that fever again am I? What happened? I don't remember.  
  
Something moving next to his neck caught his attention. Turning his neck slightly, it sent an unpleasant sharp pain up his right side. What the fuck? Once the pain died down the grimace disappeared and Inu Yasha's golden orbs met with big forest green, watery eyes.  
  
"'Lo Inu Yasha" said a very squeaky voice. Shippo huddled closer to Inu Yasha, so he could keep warm. Inu Yasha managed a weak smile. Shippo sniffed and smiled back, tears trailing down his cheeks. " The doctor guy said you'd be fine in about 6 months. You went under heavy operation. They didn't think you'd pull through. there was one time you almost stopped breathing and nearly gave up." Shippo paused to sniff back and wipe away the tears from his face then continued, "we didn't think you'd make it. Kagome was worried sick, but we wouldn't leave your side. Though I only had to let go when you went in through the big doors. But I was asleep. Kagome pulled the same prank you did when I couldn't get to sleep, 'member? Anyway, she was worried about me clinging onto your arm too tight. But. I'm just glad you're ok!" Inu Yasha looked confused. Shippo's brow furrowed with worry, and as if understanding said "don't you remember?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head slightly. Shippo crawled into the crook of Inu Yasha's neck, using his tail as a blanket, and nuzzling into the side of Inu Yasha's jaw. He tried to get as close as possible to Inu Yasha for comfort. If he felt Inu Yasha physically near he would calm down knowing he's there and sensing his life force. Then Shippo started talking about the whole event. By the end, Inu Yasha had a very detailed description of Shippo being squashed on the floor and saved the day by becoming a bow. Inu Yasha snickered. If he new Shippo right there was a whole other story, but the kit didn't know what it was.  
  
The insistent tweeting was starting to drive Inu Yasha ballistic. Swallowing a couple of times, he finally got his mouth working "Shippo." it came out a rough tone, like one that was talked raw, or had never been used. Shippo looked up, eyes intently upon Inu Yasha's. "Can you do me a favour?. find the bird that's making that damn adamant noise. and kill it for me." Inu Yasha growled at the last part. Shippo looked baffled and looked around until his eye's fell on the heart monitor behind Inu Yasha's bed  
  
"It's not a bird Inu Yasha. It's a ma- macin-mnich-en-umm.. Bleeping thingy, that's supposed to be your heart. Though I don't see why you need a new one? Unless your heart was in your shoulder-or leg-or arm."  
  
"Can't you turn the damn thing off?. it's going to drive me crazy" he growled. Shippo un-tucked himself from Inu Yasha to do the Inu youkai's bidding. Scrabbling onto the top he searched round the edges, until he came to the front. There was a strange line that kept appearing with every 'tweet' but made a zigzagging shape near the middle. Also on the front, under the flashing screen, were small round switches sticking out of the metal. All painted different colours.  
  
Shippo not being the modern genius turned one of the knobs. The flashing line went ballistic and the tweeting changed to a whine going up and down the music scale with out a break. Panicking Shippo grabbed the knob and twisting it back, only to find he turned the bright red one next to the one he previously meant to turn. The line on the screen flapped up and down at such a pace it made Shippo sick just to watch it. Hitting a few more buttons, the machine went crazy. The wailing roared into a screeching that made his head ring. He wondered why Kagome wasn't awake yet.  
  
The line went dead. The tone went flat and stayed that way.  
  
Shippo stared at the line in utter horror, not wanting to look up in case it true. He was now hanging half way of the machine, doing a kind of screwed hand stand, holding onto the two biggest switches and feet gripping the back. His tail, fluffed down behind him.  
  
At the tone of the flat line Kagome jumped awake so fast she couldn't tell if she was still in her dream or not. Though she wished she were, because it involved a romantic soap opera, and in it was her and a certain white haired young man she was sitting next to. Looking round the room, the unchanging pitch drilled into her brain as a warning, but being half asleep at the same time it took quite a while for her conscious to realise was that sound was. The heart monitor.  
  
Both Kagome and Shippo looked over to the bed at the same time. And to there great relief and surprise Inu Yasha was half sitting, half lying on the bed, with a bunch of monitors attacked to wires, detached in his hand, and the tube supplying him with air.  
  
"The nasty things bit me!" he cried in nearly outrage "and one of them was trying to suffocate me!" Kagome was almost dizzy with relief.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she flung her arms round his neck, but let go suddenly when he cried out in pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Erg! It's alright. just tell me what happened" he sighed. Shippo hopped of the heart monitor and squeaked in protest. "The other version Shippo. The part you didn't see." Inu Yasha stated at Shippo's heated look.  
  
Kagome stared at Inu Yasha "don't you remember?" she asked. Concern etched in every word  
  
"Well I probably have a small case of memory loss. After all, from what I heard from Shippo, half my brains still probably frozen" he smiled sheepishly. He chucked the blankets sideways and looked down to see what was restricting him, only to find a globular mass of plaster and bandages covering nearly his entire right side. "What the fuck? - Did I get hit by an wild oni or what?!" he cried he also noticed one wire he missed. Though this one was different, since it was in his free arm. And it was putting something in his arm. Blood!? "'Gome! Why is there blood going into my arm?!" he shouted while trying to sit up as much as possible. But Kagome was having none of that.  
  
Kagome smiled and wiped away a small tear that clung to her eyelash. She pushed Inu Yasha down on the bed, not without the protesting of course but Kagome over came him and he gave in to her. She tucked up the blanket (which Inu Yasha was probably used to right about now) "it's just to replace the blood you've lost, don't worry" she sat on the end of his bed then reminisced about the whole event, and only paused to look at Inu Yasha's expression.  
  
He lay in bed looking very pitiful. Since his leg was in a cast, which was full-hardened plaster, then having his whole chest and arm bandaged from the operation in his shoulder. The doctors were also worried about the boy catching pneumonia, so ordered several hot water bottles to be placed around the bed and extra blankets. All of this restricted Inu Yasha's movement, as he had never been this limited of movement before from being in the wide, open wild. It was probably quite distressing.  
  
Even so, Inu Yasha didn't seem to have the energy to complain as he just lay there staring at the ceiling listening. Shippo perched on the edge of the bed, obviously interested in what the rest of the story was.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome finished the story and looked up. Inu Yasha was very quiet. Almost too quiet. Oh. he was asleep. Kagome looked at his peaceful face and smiled. When he didn't scowl, he almost looked kind of. cute!  
  
Kagome blushed, he'd kill me if he new I thought that! Then her smile grew wider good job he doesn't! Kagome reached up to stoke his ears. Inu Yasha started purring absentmindedly. This made Kagome smile, and she became bolder. Scooting up the bed next to his head, Shippo jumped onto her lap and snuggled down. Kagome patted him on the head, and then returned to Inu Yasha.  
  
She sat there for sometime, thinking about the holiday's events, while stroking Inu Yasha's head and ears. Shippo's head perked up and he bounced off Kagome's lap and bounded out the door. Leaving Kagome bewildered, but then she went back to Inu Yasha.  
  
*~*  
  
Seshoumaru came back over to Lizzie and handed her a coffee. She thanked him, and smiled slightly then returned to her glazed staring at the wall. He couldn't blame her- after all he'd only just recovered from the shock, even though he was still shaking slightly in his hands, but that was for a different reason. I mean his brother just got shot three times, run over by a snowplough and buried under 4 foot of snow. even he was surprised that Inu Yasha was still alive. Though he new Inu Yasha had that annoying habit of bouncing back. Even on the verge of deaf or defeat. he hated it- or used to 400 years ago, but know what Inu Yasha had done could be classed as courageous. and noble considering the cause.  
  
It would have helped if he still had Tensaiger. if he thought. Shaking his head he tried to think to the present  
  
Kagome. why did that thing try to attack her anyway? It was focusing so insistently on Inu Yasha before. What's its mind (if it has one) planning now? He replayed the scene in his mind over again and again. The thing took control of the machine the precise moment that mug aimed the gun at Kagome. Inu Yasha pushed Kagome out the way just in time to get himself shot instead of her and Shippo. and the machine. it was 5 seconds away from running Kagome over but didn't stop. unless. that was it's plan. but how would it-SHIT! Seshoumaru left up and looked around franticly. This was so unexpected that Lizzie was pulled out of her trance to stare at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a quite voice  
  
"I think were being spied on! I didn't even notice it before! How could I be so blind!" Seshoumaru stormed off in the direction of Inu Yasha's room. Lizzie looked around and smiled sheepishly at the strange glances people were giving her, and took of after Seshoumaru.  
  
"What do mean spied on? I don't get it, surely you would have sensed the guy spying on us!"  
  
"What I mean is it can read minds what ever it is!" he turned the corner and started towards the recovery rooms "look I'll explain when I get there"  
  
Just then Shippo bounded into Seshoumaru's chest and was knocked back by the force, but before he hit the ground Seshoumaru caught him "thanks Seshoumaru!" Shippo gasped  
  
"What's wrong kit?" Seshoumaru asked in a serious voice.  
  
"I heard you shouting so I came to see what's wrong. oh and Inu Yasha woke up second ago" he piped. Seshoumaru looked surprised  
  
"Awake? Already? I would have thought it would have taken at least another day. He must be stronger than I imagine" he mused. Shippo took this as an invitation to irritate the Inu-youkai.  
  
"Is that why you lost to Inu Yasha in the fights before?" Shippo was treading on dangerous ground and he new it, but if worse came to worse he'd run back to Kagome. But to his surprise Seshoumaru smirked.  
  
"You could say that. and the fact that I was a stubborn, hot-headed, selfish, self-centred, self indulged, self-absorbed, self-self-."  
  
"Egotistical?" Shippo applied.  
  
"Thank you, -narrow-minded, predictable, arrogant, proud, intolerable, pinprick with a very small subconscious" he smirked then looked down at Shippo bewildered "how do you know such a big word?"  
  
"It's one of Kagome's favourite things to call Inu Yasha besides a dog breath jerk"  
  
Seshoumaru's smile got wider and more mischievous "oh really?. what else does she call him?"  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome stroked Inu Yasha's head absently minded, staring at the blood packet hanging from the mettle hook. The nurse came in a minute ago, and almost flipped out when she'd seen all the heart monitor wires lying on the bed. She called the doctor and went around putting the heart monitor pads back in place.  
  
At this point Kagome was trying to shrink back in her seat, as the nurse, a very busty and motherly lady gave her reproachful looks. Then bewildered looks at Inu Yasha's ears and hair colour. When she finished that, she sorted the heart monitor out. The doctor came in and had a word with Kagome. Kagome couldn't tell him that Inu Yasha was the one that had actually ripped them off, so she stuck half way with the truth  
  
"I fell asleep, and a kid came in and pulled them all off, the screwed up the heart monitor, then unplugged it. I woke up when the flat line was too loud, but once he unplugged he scampered off saying that the noise would wake Inu Yasha up. It only happened a minute ago I swear! I would never do such a thing!"  
  
The doctor agreed with her, but gave her a warning, then left muttering something about the insolence of children.  
  
She sighed and tweaked Inu Yasha's ear. Inu Yasha grimaced slightly and began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up into Kagome's large watery grey blue eyes. "'Lo Kag', what's wrong?" he asked, very quietly.  
  
She smiled at him and tweaked his ear again. He gave her a disapproving look, but all she could do was laugh.  
  
He made to pull the wires from his chest again, but Kagome caught his hand. "I don't think you should do that again, last time I got in a heap off trouble"  
  
"How long was I out for?" he sighed scratching his head  
  
"Just 10 minutes" she smiled again.  
  
"Sorry, I must have dropped off during your story" he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That just shows you weren't paying attention" she smirked. He growled slightly.  
  
"I was too! Ran across the road, got shot, run over, machine possessed, Shippo turned into a bow, you shot it, though with a little too much miko power might I add"  
  
"How'd you know? I didn't tell you that"  
  
"Well the ends of my fingers and toes are tingling. That normally happens after someone's used powerful miko magic close to me. Anyway. I was buried under. a lot of snow, pulled out and then-. I think that's where I fell asleep"  
  
Kagome gawked at him in fake amazement "my god! You were listening! I think it's the end of the world! Naraku's taken over! The apocalypse is coming!!" she feigned to faint, but ended up sprawling herself next to Inu Yasha on his bed. She moved her head to the side face to face with him and smiled sheepishly. "Only joking!"  
  
"Kag, you need to take some acting lessons" he gave her a blank look, and she giggled.  
  
"Hey. you're bed's really comfy! No fair! I have to sit on a chair that might have been made out of metal!" she snuggled into the mattress of Inu Yasha's bed. Inu Yasha looked down at her in amusement, as she tried to bury herself in it.  
  
"Hey! Well maybe that's because I'm the sick guy here!"  
  
She looked up at him perplexed "you're actually admitting you're ill?"  
  
"Only 'cause I get this nice bed" he smirked as he snuggled into the cushy pillows. Kagome growled playfully. Pushing Inu Yasha over a bit, she lay staring up at the ceiling. Yes. the bed was comfy. but something was missing. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned on her front.  
  
"Give me a pillow," she said in a teasingly dangerous voice ".now," she said slowly.  
  
Inu Yasha eyed her warily. no way did he want to give them up. "Over my dead body" he growled"  
  
"That can be arranged dog boy" Kagome smirked and Inu Yasha's eyebrow rose. "Now give me a pillow before I get violent." The eyebrow rose higher. She straddled his waist being careful not to put any weight on him and reached for a pillow behind him. Inu Yasha only leaned back further taking the pillows with him. A blush creeping onto his face as the close contact became more.  
  
"Leave me and my pillows alone!!" he whined and leaned further back.  
  
Kagome had by now a silly grin on her face as an idea popped into her head. ". Inu Yasha. are you. -by any chance-. ticklish?"  
  
Inu Yasha's face blanched and he stuttered a bit before denying. Kagome took this as a yes.  
  
^-^  
  
Seshoumaru, Shippo and Lizzie were walking down the corridor when something made Sesshoumaru stop.  
  
"Do you. hear that?" he asked straining his ears. Seshoumaru smiled as he heard what unmistakably sounded like his brother. being tortured.  
  
Shippo strained his young kistsune ears till he had a headache but couldn't pick up on what Seshoumaru was listening too.  
  
What Seshoumaru was intently listening too was screams of Inu Yasha shouting "NOOO! PLEASE STOP!! SOMEONE HEEEEEEELP!! I'M BEING HARRASED FOR MY PILLOW!!!!!! SAVE THE PILLOW!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Seshoumaru smirked. They seem to be enjoying their vacation. if they can call it that.  
  
^-^  
  
Inu Yasha struggled, laughed, snorted and grimaced as he tried to get away from Kagome's wondering fingers causing chaos and up his sides.  
  
"PLEASE NO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Snort* STOP IT PLEASE!!! HAHAHA! NO KAG PLEASE!!! I YEILD! I YEILD! PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!" Inu Yasha thrust the pillow at Kagome "here have it! I give!"  
  
Kagome grabbed the pillow with a smug grin on her face "yay! Pillow! I wi-"  
  
"-Kagome I never give up-I was joking, now give me my pillow back!" Inu Yasha grinned as he seized the other end of the pillow and pulled. This made Kagome loose her balance and fall forward onto Inu Yasha. luckily she landed on his good side.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha I'm so sorry! -" Kagome was taken by surprise when Inu Yasha wrapped his bandaged arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. "I-Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Inu Yasha pulled Kagome closer and rested his head against hers  
  
"For what?" she asked, shifting her head to look at him. Her big innocent blue eyes gleamed at him with immense caring  
  
"For being there. for caring. and above all making me laugh again." He smiled and squeezed her closer. She beamed back and snaked her arms around his uninjured shoulder and neck. Inu Yasha sighed, taking in her warmth and sent for as long as it would last. The pillow lay for gotten by there side.  
  
After a few seconds Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other again. Inu Yasha smiled at her and Kagome blushed. Thoughts were running through her head at this point, and one though in particular. Well. might as well get it over with. Her mind reeled but suddenly she found her self talking "I- Inu Yasha. um- there's, um. something- I-I've always- um. wanted to t-tell you. um." she averted her eyes away from those piercing golden orbs for a second as she searched for the right words. What if he doesn't think the same thing?! W- what I-if he still loves Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Kag?" Inu Yasha asked in a soft voice. She looked into his eyes, which was only meant for a second. but what she found made her heart ache with kindness. Deep with in his eyes, past all the sadness. Past all the pain and suffering over his life, there was something there that she found even more surprising.  
  
Longing.  
  
She had never seen it before.  
  
But it was there. and it answered most of her questions.  
  
It was something she could relate too. something that made her want to fill that gap and comfort him. she had always felt the need to hold someone. to be held, and here she was with a man being embraced. it was what her heart longed and yearned for. and apparently his too.  
  
It struck her though, because of all the time they spent together. Inu Yasha had always given her the impression that he was a loner. an independent. and free.  
  
But she was wrong. it was a ruse. something to hide his feelings. I understand that now. since he'd been so badly treated. Not only physically but emotionally all his life. He's built the solitude for himself as a defence for his feelings. Kagome smiled at him. So others wouldn't get close enough to hurt them. I suppose I should feel special. I've managed to brake through that barrier and worm my way into his heart. since I've come this far, I wont back down. I wont toy with his emotions any longer as he might think. and I wont abuse his trust that I've painstakingly made.  
  
Goodbye Hojo  
  
Goodbye Kouga  
  
Hello my one and only.  
  
She looked directly into his eyes "Inu Yasha. i. I've always liked you" her face began to flush. "And. and-i. um o-over the last few months w-we've been together. I-I've come to realise. that um. I-" she took a deep breath "I lo-"  
  
She was cut of by something so sweet it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Inu Yasha's kiss.  
  
Kagome was pulled in when there lips met.  
  
He tasted like chocolate mixed in with nuts. Sweet and yet wholesome. Just right.  
  
What she had expected as a kiss was something severe and fervent. This however, was a teasing brush on the lips, which sent a shiver of delight down her back. It made her want more. She wanted nothing but to sink into that kiss and be happy forever.  
  
But all too soon they pulled away.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled "I love you Kagome"  
  
She beamed at him. Her face glowing with love and affection "I love you too"  
  
Kagome pulled Inu Yasha in for another kiss. Though this time it was deep and passionate. There lips mashed together, both craving for one another's taste. Both clinging to each other like they'd lose themselves if they let go, but loose their selves more if they kept going. The world seemed like nothing to them as they sank into each other's affection and embrace deeper.  
  
Their minds could not think of anything but each other. being for each other.  
  
Kagome's hands found there way into Inu Yasha's white long hair. It was silky now it was washed, brushed and dried. She ran her fingers through it and brought his head further towards her.  
  
Inu Yasha's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, and Kagome gave it free willingly. They searched and explored each other's mouths, craving for more. Their desire for each other burned with passion, as their kiss grew intense.  
  
Inu Yasha's arms snaked themselves around Kagome's waist as he pressed her too himself. Taking in every curve or her body that seem to mould into his.  
  
It was as if they were made for each other.  
  
This is how it should be. Inu Yasha thought. No more fighting. just Kagome.  
  
Finally they broke away for air. Both breathless, they lay beside one another. contemplating what just happened. Both smiling at each other, and eyes glowing with passion for each other.  
  
^_________^  
  
Seshoumaru peeked through the door once again. nope, they were still sucking mouth.  
  
He sighed as he turned to face the other two round the corner. The kistsune had done nothing but repeatedly asked why he couldn't go in there.  
  
"Because they're having a. um. quite conversation with each other." Was all he came up with. Lizzie had caught onto what he was saying and blushed, but reinforced what Seshoumaru was saying.  
  
"But I'm always in with conversations!" Shippo piped up. Looking at Seshoumaru with big emerald eyes.  
  
"Umm. this is-er. a couples conversation" he said, running out of ideas  
  
"But I'm like a son to them! Please!!!"  
  
"It's a grown up conversation Shippo. er. there discussing thing about each other you might not want to hear or see." He said with a grin "in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they start giving pet names"  
  
"You mean like dog breath jerk, and wench?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"Umm. not exactly Shippo" Seshoumaru laughed nervously. man this kid would drive him into a hysteria!!  
  
^______^  
  
Inu Yasha gazed around the room idly caressing Kagome's cheek, while she played with a few locks of his pearly white hair. I must be one really lucky guy. I mean not only am I still alive an all. hell that's a miracle in it's self... but now I have Kagome.  
  
He stared at the sack of blood hanging on the metal pole until something dawned on him.  
  
"Kagome. whose blood is that?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him then at the sack. Then she realised what he was getting at. if it was normal blood. his body would reject it.  
  
"It's mine."  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha turned to look at Seshoumaru in the doorway.  
  
^_______^  
  
hello people!! Ya! Another chapter up and finished!! I'm starting to get over my writers block!! Hey this was my first kissing scene I've written! What do ya think? Good? Bad? Rubbish? Superb? I would really like some input! ^-^  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
I would like to say a really big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You've all helped me through this!! ^-^  
  
I'm going on holiday now, so I wanted this chapter up before I went! Enjoy and review!! ^o^  
  
Chow for now! Bex! 


	17. chapter 17

peeks out from behind the curtain… when she sees the cost is clear, she slowly emerges carrying a massive medieval shield in front of her… she peeks out from behind the shield again ahem…I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOOORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!

She dives out the way of rotten tomatoes don't kill me please!! I know! I know! I haven't updated in ages, but if you kill me I won't be able to update at all!!! cries I've just been going through nearly a whole two years of exams, essays and coursework. Not to mention being banned from the computer every other day, with a cross of trying to sort out my social life!! sniffles I've been under so much pressure I and I still had writers block… I didn't feel like continuing with this story or any other for that matter until now… eyes the crowd warily you don't believe me do you? Well remember the chaos when you were teenagers!! Trying to juggle education, puberty, illnesses, insomnia and finding your social life somewhere in there as well!! And if your still a kid, then you'll have to go through it too one day!!

And yes!! I have insomnia!! I've have a sleeping disorder and I'm anaemic from lack of iron which makes me even more tired!! You try surviving that in the middle of exams!! cries again

Well… here it is…for the long wait…sorry… runs away

Runs back this chapter is dedicated to Locainlove who decidedly kicked my lazy but back into action… looks around the shield thanx Kelly! dives back behind the shield and runs away….

**The Secret of Great Britain**

**Chapter 17**

"B-brother?" Inu Yasha asked uncertainly.

"Yes Inu Yasha me, and my blood. I'm way ahead of you on the subject actually! I new your body would reject any other blood other than its own two kinds so i donated my blood to you." he pulled up his sleeve to show a small red welt near the crevice of his elbow. "And would you believe it, it actually worked!" he cried in mock amazement.

"Don't get **too** happy" Inu Yasha grumbled, blushing slightly. "I was only wondering"

"I know dear brother, but something occurred to me while you and missy hear were… 'Chatting' -Inu Yasha you must have one heck of a tolerance level and quick wit to deal with this thing-" he picked Shippo off of his shoulder and dropped him on the end of the bed. Lizzie followed in close behind and they both pulled up seats next to Kagome, who blushed furiously and sat back down on her seat beside Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha looked from Shippo to Seshoumaru and back again, the grinned and winked at the kistsune. Seshoumaru growled, but Inu Yasha pulled a face of innocence.

"Anyway-" he continued, " I came to give you my theory of what this thing trying to kill Inu Yasha is doing." He looked up into the faces of the kids in front of him

"Well spill already!" Inu Yasha growled.

Seshoumaru gave him a disgruntled look. "What we are dealing with at this moment is something that can read minds and physically spy on us. Or hear us anyway. Inu Yasha when you were on the plane coming into land, that hysteria I heard from you, it wasn't just air pressure." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "What did you actually feel? What did it feel like?"

Inu Yasha seemed to think about this for a second "well… it hurt which is a bit obvious Seshoumaru"

Seshoumaru rolled his eyes "I meant what type of pain was it?"

"Lets see… besides the pounding of my ears it felt like my head was about to explode… why?"

"Precisely my point. Air pressure doesn't give you that sort of pain. I should know, I've been on a plane plenty of times. Air pressure just feels like something squeezing into your ears, or a sharp pain around that region."

"What I felt was something… like something clawing inside my head." Inu Yasha stated.

"Exactly! And that's the exact time when we were coming in to land. Also right before you caught that fever" Seshoumaru paused for a dramatic affect. "This thing, read Inu Yasha's mind, to discover what his weakness was."

"You have a good theory" Kagome interrupted "but I don't think Inu Yasha was thinking of a fever right then, I'm more convinced he was mentally swearing and thinking of someway to make the pain go away" she concluded by looking at Inu Yasha with a slight smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"But what I meant" Seshoumaru continued, "Was it was reading his 'memories'. In other words clawing it's way through Inu Yasha's obtrusive life to find a way to kill him, or weaken him then kill him"

"Though it had one problem!" Lizzie interjected. A smile appearing on her face "I don't think it really new we were here. Well, at least not Sess and I"

"Don't call me Sess" he eyed Lizzie with the utmost dissatisfaction at the name. However the rest of the gang had grins appearing on their faces. "Well if you'll all be that way then I'm going to get a drink and not tell you the rest of my theory"

"Sess you already had a drink, and Shippo here, will annoy you along the way until you come back" Lizzie said, grin spreading wider.

Seshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and he faced the rest of the group. Clearing his throat, he continued "however, there was something I have just discovered… when back at the shopping mall, after you two" he pointed at Kagome and Inu Yasha "scampered off together, I said something that whatever-it-is picked up and obviously took seriously. I think whatever-it-is was getting the gist of it before, but what I said may have confirmed it's thoughts."

Inu Yasha looked confused "well what did you say?" he asked sounding slightly apprehensive. Kagome noticing this took hold of his hand and gave a slight squeeze. This bought another smile to Lizzie and Shippo's face.

Seshoumaru didn't budge however, and looked seriously at the couple "I said to Sota right after you left, that Kagome was Inu Yasha's biggest weakness"

Kagome felt Inu Yasha clasp her hand firmer, and kagome took this as a sign it was true. After all, he did just say he loved her? What other weaknesses does he have besides the full moon?

"Right after that incident with you and those thugs, that bulldozer went forward without a driver, intending to crush Kagome, and also, the gun wasn't a great help. That thing wouldn't have stopped either way… if you hadn't pushed Kagome out the way, Kagome would have been shot and crushed by the bulldozer."

Kagome's eye's widened slightly but she said nothing.

"In the event of Kagome's death, uh, this… thing, thought that not only it would destroy her, but you as well Inu Yasha, for you care for her more than anyone else. It would have destroyed your mind, drove you insane, and you would eventually die from heartbreak or depression… I've seen it happen too many times" Seshoumaru's eyes glazed over momentarily as though reminiscing about something, but as soon as it happened he came back to reality. Only Lizzie noticed this and gave Seshoumaru a curious stare

"But I'm sure it would have wanted to kill you sooner, so it would find away to kill you once your will and determination to protect had diminished"

"This is lovely Seshoumaru but can you get to the point?" Inu Yasha said "are you trying to tell me that this things going to be after Kagome now too?" the worry was evident in his voice, but then his wide eyes narrowed "if it comes near you Kagome, yell and I'll kill it"

"That's where the next problem comes in" all attention was reverted back to Seshoumaru "I don't think this thing has solid form…" the look he got from them all was enough to make him raise an eyebrow "what?"

"Seshoumaru…Sess" Inu Yasha grinned slightly "you have either been blind the last few days or you have a serious case of brain damage. I think the rest of us have gathered that it's a none-solid form of some kind reeking havoc in London, and therefore upon us… so why dear brother, has it just come to your attention now?"

Sesshoumaru gave a glare that could have killed Inu Yasha 100 times over. "it came to my attention today, because another little of it's tricks seems to be able to mimic objects and/or posses them as well… therefore my dear brother, we are in even deeper shit than you can think, as you are surrounded by dangerous objects 24/7, and therefore could be attacked anywhere anytime…also, this thing could be listening to our conversation at this very moment, as it will be able to turn into a discreet object in the room and not be noticed until it's too late " Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest as if to signify this conversation was won.

Inu Yasha had remained expressionless throughout Seshoumaru's tirade "… so what your saying… is that both I and Kagome could die at any moment in anyplace from one random pointy object to another?...and that anything we say or do would,could and will be stored away in it's memory for later use?"

"Basically" Seshoumaru said, eying Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, the back to Seshoumaru, and then to Kagome again "well it's about the same as what we face currently back in the past."

Kagome blinked

"…what?"

Kagome's eyes widened "nothing!"

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes

Shippo sighed and rolled _his_ eyes. Deciding to end their non-existent fight, he leaped on top of Inu Yasha's head and pulled his ears. "Yes! I've wanted to do that for ages!!"

"OOW!! Come 'ere you little brat!!" Inu Yasha snarled lunging for Shippo, but only grabbing his tail due to the limitations of the bandaged wound firmly around his chest.

Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow "so that's how you control him?" Inu Yasha looked up from noogying the kistsune and grinned. "You have a fatherly streak in you Inu Yasha, I never would have guessed" Inu Yasha face vaulted, while Seshoumaru watched in satisfaction.

Lizzie sighed in exasperation "aren't we getting off the point?...Seshoumaru… you said it could mimic object? What do you mean?"

"Remember when you were attacked by that Kagome look alike Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha realised Shippo from his noogying and placed him on his shoulder without thinking. "Yes… was it mimicking Kagome then?"

"Sort of… it found a way to make you believe you were seeing Kagome. Casting and allusion of some kind"

"Kind of like how Naraku kept making illusionary castles" Kagome interrupted. Seshoumaru's eye twitched at the name of his brothers' enemy, but his face remained the stoic mask of calm, slightly cold reason.

"Yes… it was very much like a demon trick" he said slowly.

"Sess… I can tell you're brewing on something… come on… spill" Lizzie looked meaningfully at him.

Seshoumaru mumbled something under his breath about women and their eccentric stares "just something I've thought of… nothing more than a thought… can't prove it" still muttering to himself, se meandered a way over to a spare chair in the corner.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome up to Shippo and over to Lizzie then back up towards Seshoumaru… something was wro-

"Seshoumaru… you haven't found my father yet have you?"

Seshoumaru nearly fell off his chair "oh f$!!"

Inu Yasha quickly covered Shippo's ears while Kagome gave him a sarcastic smile. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Come on Inu Yasha… you cuss enough in front of him as it is!"

"Yes, but Shippo knows not to copy my cussing or he'll get an earful of pissed of me" he glared at Sesshoumaru "I would appreciate you not swearing in front of my kids. I don't care if your brain lacks the capacity to hold other important information such as your job, but you better remember to keep your dirty mouth shut around children under 13 years of age… human _and_ youkai age." Kagome and Sesshoumaru both caught Inu Yasha's slip of 'my kids' in stead of 'the kids' and shared a secretive yet amused smile.

Meanwhile, Shippo was sitting there looking from one person to another, trying to pull Inu Yasha's hand away with a cute pout.

That little bell was going off in Inu Yasha's head again…kids? Something's wro-

"Again! We are getting of the subject!!" Lizzie called "Sesshoumaru! My father. What are you going to do?"

Seshoumaru nearly went into a tirade of swearing again but cut off sharply at the look of death promised across his brothers face

"Ummm… well… I guess that I'll have to phone up back at HQ and get more details into where he's staying…. I can just say I'm lost. I always get lost"

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow "You…? Son of one of the strongest demons with a directional problem?..." a strange expression creep onto Inu Yasha's face, which eventually turned into a smirk.

"I thank you! When it comes to new places I get very disorientated…." Sesshoumaru said in a huff.

"Well to hell with your job. Go out and phone HQ" Inu Yasha said. Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and shuffled through the door. "Now where was i? Oh yea" Inu Yasha looked down at Shippo and uncovered his ears and hi-fived the kit. "Couldn't have annoyed him better myself!"

"It was my pleasure!" the kit smiles mischievously. "So what are we going to do now? When are we going home and what were you guys talking about earlier so that sess wouldn't let me in the room? I have a right to know you know, I mean I am part of the family. Sess thinks I'm not old enough bu-"

Shippo was abruptly cut off by a hand in front of his mouth. "Sesshoumaru WAS right. I must have a high tolerance level. For your comfort, we can't go home until the ramen people say we can. And as for the conversation…" he looked at Kagome "I'll tell you when your older"

"aaaaaaaaaw….pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?!" Shippo whined giving him the puppy dog eyes

"that wont work with me Shippo, I know the devil behind those innocent eyes, and besides, I'm a dog, it's my forte" ruffling the kids hair with his good arm he smirked "honestly, I'll tell you when your older"

Shippo pouted ans Inu Yasha laughed "go on you little runt, go play…."

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. He had a strange expression on his face, which quickly turned to confusion, worry and then panic.

Just at that point Sesshoumaru stuck his head in the door

_I know what's wrong…_ "Where's Sota?!"

-

OMG!! I actually finished a chapter!! I'm so pleased! It's even the morning! Omg omg omg…. And I owe it all to my faithful fans kicking my hiny into work… I'm a lazy girl, but I have been under a lot of pressure lately…. Especially with my social life (it's in chaos at this particular time) but THANKYOU!! huggles everyone!

I'll try and update soon, but with Christmas just around the corner, I don't know how soon, just keep sending e-mails and reviews kicking my ass back into gear!!


End file.
